Blood Instinct
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Rukia va a casarse. Ichigo se siente incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos. Y todo… Siempre puede ir a peor. (¡Ya tengo cover para el fic!)
1. Heartless

Blood Instinct

Summary: Rukia va a casarse. Ichigo se siente incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos. Y todo… Siempre puede ir a peor.

Como no tengo mi ordenador no puedo seguir ninguno de mis otros fics, así que decidí empezar uno nuevo que iré guardando en mi pen drive a medida que pueda ir escribiendo. También tenía un fan comic empezado con esta historia, pero parece que va a estar estancada un largo a tiempo. Además en forma de fics puedo incluir más detalles. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Rated M por el lenguaje, violencia etc.

Discliamer: Bleach no me pertenece y bla bla bla xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Heartless**

La sala estaba en silencio. Sólo escuchaba el monótono sonido de las manecillas del reloj de pared. Sentado sobre un banco, esperaba casi pacientemente a que me llamaran. Aún trataba de pensar, de razonar; que hacía yo sentado ahí.

Mi padre simplemente había llamado y me pidió cita con un psicólogo. ¿El motivo? Intento de suicidio. Yo, claramente confuso, no he sabido en qué momento fue que pasó eso. Al principio creía que se trataba de otra de sus malas bromas, pero la seriedad estaba escrita en toda su cara. Y mi padre NUNCA esta serio.

Aún observaba con temor las marcas en mis muñecas, tampoco recordaba cuando me las hice, sin embargo podía imaginarme que era lo que había tratado de hacer.

Siento que esto se me va de las manos. No sabría decir con exactitud, sólo que hay algo mal en todo esto. Y cuando despierto en las mañanas yo…

–Kurosaki Ichigo –me llamaron. Interrumpí mi momento de meditación y caminé adentro de la consulta. Hay algo que tenía muy claro, si seguía así… Me volvería completamente loco.

* * *

Adentro de la consulta, había un chico de aproximadamente treinta y tantos años, ojos negros y cabello largo y castaño recogido en una cola; esperando a que el adolescente se sentara frente a él. En toda la habitación solo estaban aquellos dos sillones, una pequeña mesa en medio, y algunos papeles esparcidos en ella.

Ichigo tomó asiento y el otro chico se movió incómodo en su asiento. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con él? ¡Se veía como alguien tan inocente! No podía creer que con esa cara fuera alguien que hubiera tratado de suicidarse. Tragó saliva. ¡Eso le pasa por ser nuevo!

–¡Buenos días! –exclamó de pronto, asustando al adolescente. Mal comienzo, pensó–. Dime. ¿Qué clase de clima te gusta? ¿Eh?

–De qué demonios habla este tipo… -pensó Ichigo mirándolo reír tontamente.

–Solo bromeaba –trató de arreglar su estúpido intento por introducirse y carraspeó –Soy Sasaki Tetsu, espero poder serte de ayuda.

Tetsu tomó un papel y un lápiz de la mesa y se los tendió a Ichigo– ¿Crees que podrías escribir qué es lo que sientes ahora mismo?

A Ichigo le parecía una estupidez y a él tampoco le gustaba mostrar lo que sentía, pero sinceramente hablando, no tenía nada qué hacer. Así que lo haría. Pero no es como si fuera a escribir frente a alguien que no conoce de nada, lo destrozado que se sentía por dentro.

-Hace un mes, en la Sociedad de Almas—-

El silencio era un poco incómodo alrededor de aquella habitación de la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia e Ichigo estaban sentados en el suelo y el shinigami esperaba impacientemente a que Rukia le dijera lo qué quiera que quisiera decirle. Para eso lo había hecho ir hasta allí.

Rukia temblaba ligeramente, nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía decirle aquella noticia? Ichigo era tan impredecible que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no importaba cuántas vueltas le diera porque acabaría diciéndolo igualmente. Así que se lanzó.

–Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo –empezó diciendo, sin que se le notara lo nerviosa que se sentía por dentro–. Voy a casarme.

La confesión de Rukia pareció impactar al adolescente de una manera que no imaginó, sólo que eso ella tampoco sabía que pasaba por su cabeza. Ichigo lo sabía, conocía todo ese rollo de la nobleza. Seguramente Rukia sería casada con alguien que no conoce de nada y viviría para siempre con él. De algún modo quería felicitarla por hacerla sentir bien, pero solo acabó gritándole, como él siempre hace.

-¡No digas tonterías, Rukia! –sin querer elevó la voz más de lo que quería, por algún motivo se sentía molesto. No con su amiga, sino consigo mismo– ¡Deberías casarte con alguien quien ames!

–¿Celoso? ¿Eh, Ichigo? –sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa para ocultar la verdad. Ella no quería casarse, pero era la ley. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Además, para los shinigamis el amor, es solo un sentimiento que debe ser apartado. No lo necesitan– ¡No te preocupes por mí!

-¡No me refería eso! –respondió de vuelta– ¡Quería decir que yo sí te a…! –su voz se fue apagando cuando se percató de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Y por qué se había detenido? No quería que Rukia se preocupara por algo tan trivial como lo que él sentía.

Rukia lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que él le iba a decir algo, pero no oyó lo último que dijo. ¿Él qué?

Ichigo se paralizó. No sabía que debería decir ahora, la shinigami lo miraba atentamente y casi pareciera que intentara ver dentro de él. ¡¿Qué demonios estuvo a punto de decir? Se llevó la mano a la boca y sin que ella lo notara, se mordió la piel. Su corazón daba golpes fuertes contra su pecho. En una habitación tan silenciosa, no sabía como fue que Rukia no oía sus latidos. Respiró hondo y se calmó. Sería mejor que se fuera antes de que Rukia empezara con una corrida de preguntas a las que no quería contestar.

Se puso en pie y se pasó una mano por el cabello–. Como sea… Gracias por contármelo a mí primero.

Rukia observó como el shinigami se ponía en pie para irse. Quería decirle lo mucho que le preocupaba su matrimonio, sin embargo pensó que Ichigo ya tendría bastantes problemas como para preocuparse también por los suyos.

-Debo irme, Rukia. Cuídate mucho –lo haría. Lo mejor que pudiera –Oh y otra cosa más –Rukia volteó a verle cuando pasó por detrás de ella –Espero que seas feliz con ese hombre…

–Gracias… -sabía que Ichigo lo había dicho con buena intención, aún así sabía que eso no se haría realidad. No sería feliz con quien iba a casarse porque su corazón estaba con otro…

Ichigo salió fuera de la habitación y se apoyó contra la pared contigua. El sudor le recorría la frente y su corazón seguía igual de acelerado que antes. Los nervios no parecían querer abandonarle. Se sintió fatal. No fue capaz de decírselo, era su única oportunidad… Pero cada vez que lo intentaba siempre le asaltaba el miedo. El miedo de ser rechazado. Sabía perfectamente que no ganaría nada si no lo intentaba, pero no podía. No se sentía capaz.

Escuchó un leve sollozo y se obligó a calmarse. Abrió un poco la puerta corrediza y echó un vistazo al interior. Rukia estaba en el suelo, con la cara entre sus pequeñas manos. Levantó la cabeza y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-Yo no quiero casarme con ese hombre… -Ichigo sabía bien que Rukia no era de las que lloraban. La conocía como una mujer fuerte que soportaba todas las adversidades. Y esta vez, ella parecía que estaba siendo realmente herida.

Ichigo sentía que su mundo entero se venía abajo. Él no podía hacer nada, no podía intervenir en esos asuntos. ¡Pero Rukia estaba llorando!

Volvió a darse la vuelta, sus brazos cayeron a su costado. No le gustaba verla llorar. No quería que llorara más, ella no era así.

Notó como sus propias lágrimas asomaban en el borde de sus ojos. Adentro llovía… Podía notar como se hundía en su propia desesperación. Algo lo obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Iba a protegerla, costara lo que costara. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se limpió las finas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

–No te preocupes, Rukia –murmuró levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo –Yo te protegeré –sus ojos no mostraban nada, estaban simplemente vacíos – No dejaré que te hagan daño –su rostro tampoco expresaba nada, permanecía impasible. Luego poco a poco frunció el ceño de nuevo–. Yo mataré… a ese cabrón que te hizo daño.

* * *

Yohoo! Amo esta idea desde que empecé a dibujarla. Solo diganme si les gusto y que piensan que va a pasar. ¿Ven ese botoncito azul que hay debajo? ¡Sólo dénle y les daré tabletas de chocolate! ¡Y por favor le pediría a una amiga que ya lo ha leído que no dé spoiler si deja review xD!


	2. Not my friend

Perdonen los fallos del capítulo anterior, me fijé que tenía unos cuantos, pero tengo que escribir aprisa cuando mi madre no está en casa xD Gracias por los dos reviews que me dejaron. Espero ir recibiendo más a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo los OC's.

Seguimos con el Flash Back

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Not my friend.**

–Buenas tardes, señor Kurosaki –saludó uno de los shinigami custodiando la puerta de la mansión Kuchiki cuando vio pasar al shinigami sustituto.

–Buenas. ¿Usted sabe algo sobre el matrimonio de Kuchiki Rukia? –preguntó muy educadamente.

Extraño en él.

El guardia asintió con una leve sonrisa–. Va a casarse con un chico llamado Haku. Es joven como ella, así que todos lo han aceptado de buena manera.

–¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarle? –el guardia le contestó sus preguntas encantado –Muchas gracias por todo. Que tenga un buen día.

–Vuelva pronto.

Ichigo caminó con la cabeza gacha, en dirección a la estancia del tal Haku –Vamos a hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo –susurró con una voz que si alguien lo hubiera escuchado hubiera dicho que está loco. Podría decirse que su hollow interno puede estar orgulloso.

Llegó frente a la puerta y pidió permiso para pasar. Una vez recibido este, pasó adentro, analizando muy bien el lugar. Todo muy ordenado y limpio. Era de esperar de un niño rico. Y lo vio venir hacia él. Era joven como le habían dicho, cabello negro, ojos verdes, alto… Todo un galán.

* * *

Haku's POV

Alguien pedía permiso para pasar desde fuera. Uno de mis sirvientes fue a ver de quién se trataba. Me dijeron que se trataba de un shinigami con cabello naranja. ¿El shinigami sustituto, eh? Eso fue inesperado.

Salí de mi cómoda para ir a recibir a mi invitado–. Bienvenido, Kurosaki Ichigo –saludé inclinándome un poco. Él imitó el gesto. Pero por algún motivo que desconocía, tenía un muy mal presentimiento– ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita, shinigami sustituto?

–Sólo quería conocer un poco al prometido de mi mejor amiga –así que ya lo sabe. Rukia debe de habérselo contado. Pero no me gustó nada el énfasis que hizo en ''mi''.

-Es un placer. No nos quedemos aquí de pie, pasa –lo invité a sentarnos en una amplia habitación. Les pedí a mis guardias que nos dejaran a solas.

–Quería preguntarte… ¿Qué piensas de Rukia?

Antes de contestar, lo miré atentamente. Estaba mirándome y a la vez no. Había algo mal en esos ojos… De un modo u otro, asustaban un poco –Oh. Es una mujer fantástica. En todos los sentidos me refiero.

–Ciertamente ella es hermosa –el shinigami en frente mío sonrió. No había nada sospechoso, pero seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

–Sobre todo tiene unas piernas hermosas –me atreví a añadir. Después de haber visto su cuerpo, podía decir que realmente me gustaban sus perfectas piernas.

–Sí. Sí que las tiene.

–Tú vienes del mundo humano, ¿verdad? –después de todo no parecía una mala persona. Él asintió a mi pregunta. Supuse que no pasaba nada si le contaba, pero sería mejor preguntarle indirectamente –Debes de saber más del tema que nosotros, los shinigami –pensé que estaría extrañado al no saber de que hablaba, al contrario su cara seguía impasible –Quiero decir, los humanos conocen más el hecho de una relación amorosa, entre otras cosas.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar?

–A lo mejor suena un poco grosero, pero dado que dices ser el mejor amigo de Rukia… ¿Sabes sí ella alguna vez ha tenido relaciones?

Por la expresión que puso, después de estar tanto rato sin mostrar emoción alguna, supuse que, o bien estaba molesto o no sabía nada del tema.

–Eso es algo que solo le concierne a ella. No tengo porque saberlo –ahora él parecía un poco enfadado, sin embargo su expresión me hacia disfrutar. Al sustituto no parece hacerle ninguna gracia que me fuera a casar con mi hermosa y pequeña shinigami.

–Entonces supongo que puedo decirte que sí las ha tenido –ahora su expresión molesta cambió a una sorprendida. Cogió rápido lo que yo había querido decir.

Lo que no sabía, es que me arrepentiría para siempre de haber hecho ese comentario.

* * *

Así que él y Rukia lo habían hecho. Interesante, pensó–.Te preguntaría cómo ha sido. Pero sería muy grosero de mi parte –sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa normal. Era una sonrisa perversa.

Haku tragó saliva. Esa expresión de su rostro no le gustaba nada.

–Ahora entiendo por qué Rukia estaba llorando –emitió una pequeña risa que asustó más al joven noble.

–¡Oh! –exclamó aparentando estar sorprendido-. Tal vez fue demasiado pronto para- -no pudo terminar su frase cuando se vio obligado a salir rodando a un lado. ¡Por un poco le cortan en dos! Miró hacia arriba. Veía la afilada hoja de la zanpakuto del shinigami sustituto. ¡¿Es qué se había vuelto loco?

Oooh sí.

–¿Demasiado pronto? –el shinigami de cabello naranja empezó a reírse. Haku temblaba al sentir la zanpakuto tan cerca y su risa hacía que se le congelara la sangre en las venas –Oye dime, que fue una broma, ¿sí? ¡A lo mejor no tengo que matarte! –bajó su zanpakuto mientras seguía riéndose.

Haku se levantó rápidamente y desenvainó su katana. Aunque su cuerpo entero temblara ante la mirada psicópata del adolescente, trató por todos los medios de avisar a sus guardias. Estos no tardaron en llegar.

–¡Haku-sama! –exclamó uno de los guardias arremetiendo contra el shinigami sustituto.

–No intervengan –dijo Ichigo sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Apartó al guardia de su camino quedando de nuevo frente a frente con Haku –Hagamos un trato, ''Kuchiki'' Haku –dijo haciendo énfasis en su (no) apellido. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su hakama y sacó una moneda –Si sale cara, te daré a tiempo a irte lejos de aquí y dejar a Rukia. Si sale cruz… Creo que… no necesito decirte que pasará.

-¡Alto! –otro guardia se tiró contra el de cabellos naranjas, pero este levantó a Zangetsu y simplemente cortó al hombre como si nada.

Haku tragó grueso. Ese chico le estaba dando a elegir entre vivir o morir, pero con una moneda. Azar. Su vida depende de una puta moneda.

Y la lanzó al aire. Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta hasta que cayó de nuevo en la mano del shinigami. Este destapó la mano y se la mostró al noble–. Cruz. Es una pena.

Al ver la sonrisa sádica en su rostro, Haku supo que realmente tenía ganas de matarlo. Aunque tropezó varias veces, corrió por las habitaciones en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. El sudor empañaba su frente y sus manos. Al entrar en otra habitación, cayó en el suelo. Su espada rodó lejos de su posición. Su respiración estaba muy acelerada y su corazón latía deprisa. Jamás había pasado tanto miedo en su vida.

–No me gusta jugar al ''atrápame si puedes'', ¿sabes?

Giró la cabeza. Allí estaba su pesadilla. Con esa sonrisa en su rostro… ¡Ese chico estaba loco!

–Dicen que los nobles son de sangre azul… -sabía perfectamente que era una expresión, pero tenía la necesidad de decirlo –Me pregunto si eso sea cierto –lamió la hoja de su zanpakuto la cual estaba salpicada de sangre de algún desafortunado guardia. Dio pasos hacia él, lentos. Tanto que a Haku le parecían eternos.

Retrocedió. Intentó llegar a su zanpakuto, pero no fue posible. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha. Había clavado su zanpakuto en ella.

–Parece que alguien no puede moverse. Como dije antes… No me gusta jugar a ese juego –sacó la zanpakuto abruptamente, haciendo que Haku gritara de dolor – ¿Te duele? Pobre –dijo con sarcasmo, riendo de nuevo–.Te haría sufrir el mismo dolor que le hiciste pasar a Rukia, pero como no es posible… Simplemente morirás aquí.

–Pronto te darán caza si lo haces –dijo entre jadeos, tratando de que el Kurosaki se echara hacia atrás en su decisión.

–Oh no. Lo que la Sociedad de Almas haga, me importa una puta mierda –por primera vez, Haku pudo ver que estaba enfadado. Mucho –Acabaré esto rápido antes de que más gente salga herida, ¿de acuerdo? No te dolerá. Será rápido.

Haku no se movió. Tampoco sentía el dolor al ser cortado en dos literalmente. Pero hay algo que lo hizo sonreír por último –Eres interesante, Kurosaki Ichigo. Creo que hasta sentiré pena por ti… Acabarás hundido en tu propio dolor.

* * *

¡Oh dios como amo este capítulo! ¡Dejen reviews por favor! Siempre animan xD


	3. Never be me

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.  
**

**Gracias por los reviews nuevamente. Ahora estaré un par de días sin publicar capítulos. Si hay 10 para cuando vuelva, lo continuo.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Never be me.**

Ichigo's POV

Observé la hoja de papel. No se me ocurría que escribir y el 'señor psicólogo' se había ido a buscar algo importante. Cansado, observé la sala. _Aburrida_, pensé.

Miré el lápiz en mi mano con molestia. No estaba afilado, pero la razón por la que no lo estaba era muy obvia y yo lo sabía.

–Joder, ¿quién cojones trataría de hacerse daño con una punta de lápiz? –la verdad es que a veces los psicólogos son más paranoicos que sus pacientes. Ya cansado del rollo del lápiz el papel y la mierda que siento, intenté de nuevo hacer algo que llevo haciendo de hace mucho. Ordené mis ideas.

Hace un mes, fui a la Sociedad de Almas. Rukia me dijo lo de su matrimonio. Yo no pude confesarme. Salí de la habitación y… Negro. En serio, solo recuerdo oscuridad luego de aquello. Lo que pasó cuando esa oscuridad desapareció, fue una auténtica pesadilla.

-Flash Back-

Todo estaba oscuro. Sentía como si mi mente estuviera flotando en algún lugar lejano, pero llegó un momento en que mis sentidos fueron regresando. Había una sensación de frío a mi alrededor. ¿Estaba muerto? Empezaba a sentirme de esa manera hasta que poco a poco sentí el resto de mi cuerpo. Aunque por más que intentaba moverme no podía concentrarme en ello. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y lo único que vi fue blanco hasta que mi vista empezó a enfocarse. Estaba sobre algo húmedo, eso podía sentirlo. Traté de levantar la cabeza, pero me arrepentí cuando me asaltó el dolor. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Cuando finalmente mi vista regresó a la normalidad vi que el la sensación de humedad de antes no era ni más ni menos que sangre. Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta. A juzgar por el insoportable dolor de mi cabeza podía (hasta donde mi capacidad racional llegaba en ese momento), deducir que era la sangre de la herida. No, no era posible. Vale un poco, pero esa sensación de estar encharcado no podía ser solo de una sola herida y no tenía ninguna más alrededor del cuerpo, al menos a la vista. Traté nuevamente de levantarme, agarrando a Zangetsu en el proceso, la sensación de náuseas con toda esa sangre alrededor me estaba poniendo enfermo. De donde quiera que proviniera, era reciente.

Observé horrorizado la realidad. Uno… No, no solo uno. Había cuerpos por todas partes, claramente desgarrados por una espada.

Hice uso de todo mi auto control para no vomitar allí mismo. ¿Quién… había hecho eso?

No se oía nada más que mis pasos a través de los charcos de esa sustancia vital de color carmín. Quería no pensar en ello. No había nadie vivo entre toda aquella gente.

Me asusté al escuchar la puerta abrirse de repente. Era Rukia… Creo.

–Qué… qué ha pasado aquí… -la escuché murmurar asustada. Bien, yo también lo estaba.

Pasó corriendo por mi lado y yo volteé a ver a dónde iba.

–Ha-Haku… ¡Haku! ¡C-contesta! –pude ver como miraba hacia a mí, horrorizada –Ichigo tú… Zangetsu…

No entendía lo que decía… Sólo palabras sueltas, lo demás lo decía murmurando. Sé que debía tener una pinta terrible estando la mitad de mi cuerpo bañada en sangre. Miré a mi zanpakuto ya que Rukia la había nombrado. Mi zanpakuto también estaba cubierta de rojo, pero no porque estuviera en el suelo… Estaba salpicada. Empezaba a pensar que yo… O tal vez mi hollow… No. No podía ser posible. Cuando mi hollow toma el control de mi cuerpo yo soy consciente de todo lo que hace hasta que logro recuperarme y recobrar el control.

–Vete –la escuché decir. ¿Estaría hablando conmigo? -¡Vete! ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer esto! – yo podía asegurar que en ese momento no entendía qué hacia allí o qué había pasado…

–Rukia qué estás…

–¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡¿Me entendiste? ¡Regresa a casa! ¡Vete lejos de mí y de mis asuntos!

Las palabras de Rukia fueron como puñales en mi pecho, pero le hice caso. Limpié mi ropa y a Zangetsu lo más que pude y regresé a Karakura…

* * *

–Ahora recuerdo… Yo sí… que traté de matarme… - enterré mi rostro entre mis manos. Sonreí. Que cosas. Rukia me odió y no supe por qué. Traté de suicidarme y no supe por qué. Quería matar a alguien en ese instante… No supe por qué.

* * *

Este fue más corto, lo siento. En el siguiente capítulo, las últimas explicaciones pasadas. ¡Dejen reviews por favor!


	4. The truth

Que rápido llegaron los diez reviews… Jejejeje, les dejo hoy el cuarto capítulo porque me dio tiempo a escribirlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: The truth**

_POV desconocido_

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Pero el éxtasis me recorría cada parte del cuerpo. Si alguna vez me hubieran preguntado si era capaz de hacer algo así, me hubiera echado a reír. Aunque siento un poco de pena… No. Sólo bromeaba. Para algo así, sí estaría encantado de echarle una mano. ¡Ni siquiera hacía falta de que yo me ocupara de que no muriera!

No sé que piense el viejo de esto… Pero yo desde luego, no podía estar más feliz. Cuando la lluvia ni siquiera ya cae, no sé que signifique. Sin embargo, para mí está bien. Todo iba a estar bien, ¿no?

No, no iba a estarlo. Lo que no llegué a pensar es que 'eso' fuera tan peligroso que se hería a sí mismo sólo por ver la sangre correr… Antes yo era el loco, ¿verdad? ¿Qué se siente? No puedo saberlo. Nunca me has dejado matar a nadie…

-Tienes un problema. Estás enfermo –sonreí –Se supone que de todos yo tendría que ser el que más feliz esté. Pero no. Bueno, ¿quién sabe que pueda pasar? Puede que hasta sea divertido –hizo un breve silencio, antes de volver gritar al cielo- ¡Matas por verla feliz! ¡Matas por protegerla! ¡Pero sólo conseguirás que te odie más! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh? Me pregunto… Sí. ¿Qué harás? Así que dime… ¿Qué se siente al ver la sangre de tus aliados? ¿Eh, Ichigo?

* * *

Tetsu ya estaba de regreso en la consulta con una taza de café y un periódico. Aún el adolescente no había escrito nada. El hombre solo le dijo que no había prisa. La sesión era una hora y media. Ichigo gruñó. Para colmo una hora y media ahí dentro. ¿Sí escribía en el maldito papel lo dejaría irse?

Se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a escribir. Tetsu lo observaba a él y al periódico intermitentemente.

–Ya está –sentenció Ichigo suspirando. El psicólogo soltó el periódico y cogió el papel. Lo leyó y hasta lo releyó dos veces.

–De verdad… ¿Te sientes así? –Tetsu lo miró. Ichigo podía ver el miedo y el terror en los ojos negros del hombre. ¿Qué había escrito de malo?

El peli naranjo comenzó a preocuparse seriamente. Ahora… ¡resultaba que no recordaba que había escrito en el papel! -¿Qué me está pasando? –se preguntó a sí mismo, frustrado.

–Me alegra que admitas tu problema, pero… -Sasaki tragó saliva y dejó el papel sobre la mesa –Creo que lo tuyo es grave.

Ichigo observó el papel con cierto miedo. Joder, joder… ¡¿Qué diablos había escrito que ese tipo estaba tan asustado? Leyó poco a poco la lista y decía así:

_-Aburrido_

_-Cansado_

Eso era normal y era exactamente como se sentía, pero…

_-Destrozado_

_-Odio_

_-Tristeza_

Hasta ahí, eso… ¡También era verdad! Pero lo que más temía, era lo que estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas. Él jamás escribiría algo como eso… No…

–Kurosaki… Mírame –el adolescente lo miró. Ambos estaban asustados de lo que había en la hoja. Y eso Tetsu lo notó–. No te preocupes, eso tiene solución. Puede que se deba a un caso de doble personalidad, ¿entiendes?

–Yo no tengo de eso –contestó Ichigo –_''En realidad sí, pero lo más curioso es que no es él. No siento su presencia…'_' Escuche, le diré la verdad –frunció el ceño, pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente, que estaba muy preocupado-. Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que escribí en ese papel hace un momento. No recuerdo cuando me corté a mi mismo. ¡Sólo recuerdo la primera vez! Después las otras dos… yo no… ¡Sólo sé que despertaba en el hospital!

No pudo evitar sonar desesperado. La situación lo estaba desbordando. Todo había empezado en la Sociedad de Almas y ahora incluso en su cuerpo humano lo estaba sufriendo.

–Tranquilo. No sé de qué se trate, pero te ayudaré. Es mi trabajo. Será mejor dejarlo por hoy, te ves muy cansado –apoyó una mano en el hombro del peli naranjo y le dio un pequeño abrazo de consolación–. Todo saldrá bien.

Ichigo rezaba para que así fuera. Se marchó de allí y en la entrada le estaba esperando Kisuke. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

–Alguien vino a verte, Kurosaki-san –dijo muy animado como siempre.

El miedo se apoderó de Ichigo. Recordó el incidente en la Sociedad de Almas… ¿Y si lo creían sospechoso? ¿Qué podría decir? ¡Él ni siquiera recordaba que demonios hacia allí!

Siguió a Urahara hasta su tienda. No podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso. Entraron y no pudo evitar aguantar la respiración. De todas las personas, era la que menos esperaba ver.

–Hola –saludó con cierta vergüenza. No podía mirar al shinigami a la cara. Se veía tan mal… Parecía no haber dormido en días.

-Qué… q-qué haces…

–Vine a pedirte perdón. Te dije cosas que no debía. Lo siento muchísimo, Ichigo. -Rukia estaba allí. Pidiendo disculpas. A él.

–No te disculpes, yo… -no sabía si sentirse feliz o nervioso alrededor de ella. Ni siquiera sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo dirigirle la palabra después de los últimos eventos? Aunque no tuvieran mucho que ver con ella. En realidad, estaban más relacionados de lo que él quería admitir.

–Pero eso no quita lo que hiciste –dijo poniéndose seria, interrumpiendo lo que quiera que el shinigami iba a decir –Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

Ichigo tragó saliva y se sentó en alrededor de la mesa frente a Rukia. A su lado estaban Urahara y Yoruichi.

–Recuerdas lo que pasó en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿verdad? –Ichigo asintió –Bien… No te asustes, pero… Fuiste tú. Tu reiatsu estaba en todos los guardias y en… Haku. Hice lo que pude para borrar el rastro, pero igualmente tendrán la autopsia lista en una semana.

–Yo no… ¡Yo no haría algo así! ¡Tienes que creerme! –no era capaz de pensar con demasiado claridad en ese momento. ¡Él jamás mataría a alguien y menos sin motivo! Pero no podía defender ese hecho… ¡No podía porque no recordaba! Joder…

–Cálmate, sé que tú no harías eso… -eso llevaba diciéndose a sí misma durante el último mes. Pero aclaró sus dudas hace mucho tiempo.

–Pero sé que no fue mi hollow… Yo… ¿Por qué haría algo así? Ni siquiera lo entiendo –intentaba esconderlo, pero sabía que estaba temblando. Trataba de asimilar las palabras de Rukia aún. Él mató a todos aquellos shinigamis… Se sentía terrible.

–Kurosaki-san. Creo que sé que te ocurre –dijo Kisuke después de un breve e incómodo silencio.

Ichigo lo miró con una mirada esperanzada y Rukia con una de confusión – Desgraciadamente… No se conoce ninguna cura hasta ahora para lo que te está pasando.

–¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué está pasando?

Ichigo no quería que Rukia se preocupara por lo de sus suicidios y esas cosas, pero le dio permiso a Urahara para decírselo, al parecer el hombre lo sabía todo. Le explicó lo que sabía a la Kuchiki. La cara de ella iba cambiando, de preocupación a horror y viceversa –Y como supuse… No recuerdas haber hecho nada de todo eso, ¿verdad?

El peli naranjo negó con la cabeza y se quedó cabizbajo –Sólo la primera vez… Fue voluntaria –confesó.

–¿Por qué Ichigo? Yo sé que tú no eres así… -Rukia se levantó y se sentó al lado del shinigami.

–Lo siento… -se disculpó sin motivo –Estaba destrozado, tenía que hacerlo.

–¡Perdóname, Ichigo! –Rukia puso sus manos en los hombros del peli naranjo y lo miró con tristeza –Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? Sé lo importante que es para ti nuestra amistad… Y yo te dije aquellas cosas sin saber que ni siquiera eras consciente de lo que hacías… ¡Me quedaré aquí contigo! ¡Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda!

–No creo que sea el caso… -pensó Urahara –Pero ciertamente es mejor que Rukia se quede con él. Tal vez frene un poco el problema…

–Entonces Urahara… ¿Qué le pasa a Ichigo? –preguntó la Kuchiki regresando al tema de antes. Pasó una mano por detrás de la espalda de Ichigo y lo atrajo hacia a ella haciendo que su cabeza quedara sobre su hombro. Él se dejó hacer demasiado cansado para ponerse a discutir con ella.

–No es un caso muy común, pero en algunos shinigamis a veces se despierta un instinto interno. Hace tiempo le dieron el nombre de _Blood Instinct, _ya que el afectado actúa de manera irracional en ocasiones y lo peor es que puede matar a la gente a su alrededor, sean aliados o no. No son capaces de distinguir en ese estado. Por suerte Kurosaki-san no has matado a nadie de tu familia, al contrario te has hecho daño a ti mismo –Urahara puso la cara seria que pocas veces ponía, eso significaba que estaba preocupado de la situación.

Rukia escuchaba con atención, también claramente preocupada. Acarició la espalda de Ichigo desde que se dio cuenta de que este estaba temblando.

–Pero hay shinigamis que desarrollan ese instinto conscientemente. Como el Capitán Zaraki. Así que después de todo hay una manera de controlarlo, pero no sé cómo. Y tampoco es algo en lo que uno pueda ponerse a investigar sin ver que causa el despertar de ese instinto –se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo. No poder hacer nada le molestaba.

–Yo intentaré entretener las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas. En cuanto finalice la autopsia vendrán a por él –dijo Yoruichi poniéndose en pie. Kisuke asintió. Confiaba en su amiga, por último le dio una mirada de: ''Ten cuidado''. Yoruichi le sonrió de vuelta y se fue.

–Ichigo… ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Rukia sintiéndose mal por su amigo. ¿Qué debía de estar pensando en ese momento? Tiene que llevar mucha presión encima con esto…

-Es demasiado… Yo no quiero hacer daño nadie… ¡Yo quiero proteger a la gente! ¡No acabar con su vida! –gritó, frustrado –Urahara-san… ¿sa-sabrías decirme por qué de repente pasa esto?

–Hmmm… No lo sé. Lo siento.

–No puedo dormir tranquilo pensando que al día siguiente estaré en el hospital –protestó mirándose las muñecas. Eso era lo que le había pasado las otras veces.

–Yo velaré por ti, Ichigo. Te lo prometo –Rukia apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Ichigo y jugó con un mechón de su cabello. ¿Se lo habría dejado crecer?– ¿Qué tal si descansas un rato? Si ocurre algo te despierto.

Ichigo se irguió para mirarla. No parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. ¿Y si le hacía algo mientras dormía? No se lo perdonaría jamás, antes prefería morir él.

Rukia se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación del peli naranjo. Ella sonrió y luego le golpeó en la cabeza -¡Ey! ¡¿Eso por qué fue, enana?

–Esta enana no necesita que se preocupen por ella, ¿vale? Así que acomódate y duerme un rato –volvió a acercarlo a ella e Ichigo se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahora se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Se dejó hacer, pero notaba que su corazón se aceleraba. ¡Sólo quería que Rukia no lo notara!

-Dios mío, dios mío… ¡Duérmete rápido! –se dijo a sí mismo estando rojo como un tomate. A pesar de lo que había pasado supuso que lo que sentía cerca de Rukia no había cambiado. Se sentía seguro y feliz a su lado. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

_POV desconocido_

Después de la explicación del tipo del sombrero de rayas no pude evitar reír. Era gracioso pensar que Ichigo tuviera de eso.

Pero, por una vez admití que estaba nervioso. Sí, nervioso. Cuando entraba en ese estado, él no era consciente, pero yo sí. Podía sentirlo desde aquí… Su instinto de sangre.

* * *

El POV desconocido imagino que saben quién es... No se preocupen, no iba a hacer que Rukia no quisiera ver a Ichigo xD La cosa no va a así, sino no tiene gracia! ¿Reviews?  
P.D: Lo de Kenpachi me lo inventé, pero puede ser :O


	5. Love or hate?

Regresé de mi tumba. Ok no, es solo que este fic empieza darme miedo a mi misma xD

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Love or hate?

Ururu y Jinta estaban afuera de la tienda limpiando, más bien Ururu limpiaba y Jinta pretendía estar haciéndolo cuando en realidad estaba moviendo la escoba en el aire como si fuera un bate de béisbol.

Tessai ordenaba cosas en el almacén y Kisuke estaba preparando un poco de té. Mientras Rukia estaba sentada cerca de la mesa dibujando. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para relajarse ya que hacía unas dos horas desde que Ichigo se había dormido. Por ahora no pasaba nada extraño. Todo estaba normal.

–¿Qué dibujas, Kuchiki? –le preguntó Urahara llegando con una bandeja con las tazas y la tetera encima. La colocó en la mesa y le alcanzó la taza a la shinigami.

–Nada interesante –observó, en el fondo feliz, su preciosa obsesión. Unos bonitos conejitos Chappy. Rió al recordar la cantidad de veces que Ichigo la había hecho enfadar diciendo que sus dibujos apestaban. ¡Y Chappy tampoco es un conejo deforme!

–Que bueno que hayas venido –comentó Kisuke sonriendo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –lo miró con curiosidad. Urahara siempre había sido un hombre misterioso, casi nunca podías saber en qué pensaba.

–¿No te has dado cuenta? –Kisuke dio un sorbo a su té. Parece quela Kuchikino se había dado cuenta de que desde que ella llegó, todo estaba más tranquilo.

–Ya escúpelo. No sé de qué me hablas –frunció el ceño y cogió su taza.

–En algún momento lo entenderás –Rukia se encogió de hombros. Ese tipo no parecía querer darle la respuesta que quería.

Rukia perdió la vista en la mesa como si no hubiera nada más interesante que mirar. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Sólo esperaba que Yoruichi lograra entretener un poco ala Sociedadde Almas. ¿Para qué?

Ahora se preguntaba para que quisieran eso. Vendrían igualmente, ¿no? Suspiró. Sólo quería creer que al menos dejaran explicarles la situación de lo ocurrido. Aunque si lo pensaba con cuidado, era un asunto grave.

–Jefe –entró Tessai en la habitación llamando a Kisuke. Este volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sólo con ver la mirada de Tessai se puso en pie y le dirigió una mirada a Rukia, quién también entendió lo que quería decir, y los siguió.

Los tres estaban asomados en la puerta–. Vamos Rukia, entra tú –le dijo Kisuke dándole un empujoncito.

–P-pero y cómo sabes qué es él –por lo que sabía. A veces Ichigo se despertaba sin ser él.

–No sé. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro–dijo en su tono feliz–. A ti, no te hará daño.

Rukia tragó saliva y pasó al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Aunque el peli naranjo no la estuviera mirando y aunque sonara a pregunta cliché y estúpida, le dijo que si ya estaba despierto. Este sólo volteó la cabeza y la miró para luego esbozar una sonrisa–. Buenos días.

–No es de día –contestó cruzándose de brazos–. De hecho es de noche.

–Oh vaya. Mi sentido del tiempo está horrible –bromeó.

Extraño, pensó Rukia. ¿Ichigo sonriendo? ¿Bromeando? Joder, ahí hay algo mal. Y oportunamente, y cuando quería decir oportuno quería decir, nada oportuno; sonó su teléfono móvil. ¿Un hollow? ¿Ahora? ¿En serio?

–Venga, Rukia. No te quedes ahí –Una mano se apoyó en su hombro. ¿En qué momento salió de su cuerpo y se puso a su lado?–. No queremos que ese hollow haga daño a alguien, ¿verdad?

Esa sonrisa… Le daba escalofríos. Rukia sacudió levemente la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía tener miedo de su propio amigo? Pero es que era tan extraño que la hacía sentir así, no podía evitar no pensar en ello. Sería mejor que lo siguiera rápido por si acaso.

–¿A dónde vas Rukia? –le preguntó Urahara en voz alta mientrasla Kuchikilo pasaba de largo corriendo tras Ichigo.

–¡Vamos a por un hollow! –contestó ella desapareciendo con un shunpo de la vista del tendero.

El rubio se quedó observando por donde Rukia se había ido. Era hora de ponerse a investigar e iba a encontrar una respuesta costara lo que costara.

* * *

Va demasiado rápido, pensó la peli negra tratando de seguir el ritmo del otro shinigami. ¡No recordaba que tuviera ese nivel de shunpo! Al final optó por gritarle para que amainara el ritmo. Él la escuchó y finalmente corrió a su lado. Rukia frunció el ceño y lo miró enfadada– ¿Por qué ibas tan deprisa?

Ichigo no contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir el camino. Agachó la cabeza y se detuvo un momento. Rukia paró unos pocos metros más adelante. ¿Y ahora qué?–. Rukia… ¿Era importante Haku para ti?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Odiaba a ese chico por lo que le hizo, pero tampoco era muy mala persona… ¿Qué debería contestar?–. No demasiado.

–Eso es un alivio –levantó la cabeza sonriendo y reanudó la marcha.

Rukia cada vez entendía menos, sin embargo se obligó a relajarse a sí misma. La situación era delicada y peligrosa. Tenía que actuar con cuidado o podría también significar su muerte por mucho que Kisuke hubiera dicho lo contrario.

–¿Por qué esa mirada de preocupación, Rukia? –Ella lo miró a la vez que aterrizaban en el asfalto cerca de la posición del hollow.

De nuevo ese escalofrío y esa sensación incómoda. Puede que sí tuviera un poco de miedo…

–Vamos. No hay nada que debas temer –cogió su zanpakuto y se puso en guardia por el hollow que se acercaba.

Ichigo desapareció de la vista de Rukia. Este apareció detrás del hollow y el monstruo se desvaneció mientras el shinigami apoyaba los pies en el suelo–. Nunca te haría daño, Rukia. ¿Por qué haría daño a mi mejor amiga?

Rukia se cruzó de brazos pero sujetando con fuerza sus mangas. Se sentía nerviosa, no podía evitarlo –Sí… Que estupidez –rió tontamente. Ichigo caminaba hacia ella y sin quererlo ella dio pasos hacia atrás. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Ichigo estaba tras ella –Ichigo qué-

–Rukia… Volvamos, ¿sí? Ya es tar-

_Cuando hablas de matar hablas en serio. Sólo un movimiento basta para acabar con su vida. Los humanos tienen sentimientos que hacen que no sean capaces de hacer eso. No poseen… Instintos._

¿Qué era esa voz en su cabeza? No sonaba para nada como su hollow. Sonaba a su propia voz…

_¡Lo estás deseando! ¡Ella no te quiere! ¡Eso te hace infeliz! ¡Las personas que nos hacen daño deben morir!_

De ninguna manera. Jamás haría eso. Antes muerto que hacer daño a Rukia. Quería que esa voz se marchara. No era la primera vez que la oía, pero en ese momento la podía oír con total nitidez comparada con las anteriores. Sí, esa maldita voz lo llevaba atormentando durante el último mes. Aún no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía y tenía demasiado miedo para averiguarlo.

_¿Te niegas a reconocer que duele, verdad? De acuerdo. Has elegido el camino del sufrimiento y sufrirás solo._

Ichigo empezó a temblar. Soltó su zanpakuto y se abrazó a sí mismo. Ya ni oía los gritos de Rukia preguntándole que le pasaba. Era incapaz de oírla y por lo tanto no le contestó.

_¿No piensas contestar a Rukia?_

Sentía como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. No era como la voz de su hollow que era parecida a la suya pero que sonaba a través de eco. Aquella era definitivamente su voz. Se tapó los oídos intentando evitar escucharla más tiempo. ¡No la soportaba! No obstante, el sonido estaba en su cabeza.

_Poco a poco seré más fuerte que tu cordura._

Levantó la mirada, casi sin querer hacerlo, solo algo le impulsó a hacer esa acción. Aún con los oídos tapados abrió los ojos, despacio. Se arrepentiría de eso.

_¿Asustado?_

Se veía a él mismo en su forma de shinigami. No era él del todo, obviamente. Sujetaba a Zangetsu en su mano derecha, su hoja salpicada en sangre tal y como recordaba del incidente en la Sociedad de Almas. Las mangas del shihakushô no estaban enteras y en las partes descubiertas de sus brazos se podían ver múltiples vendas, la mayoría de ellas teñidas de rojo. El cabello en ese momento le tapaba el rostro en el cual también tenía varios cortes en lo que se lo veía.

_La última vez que me viste era humano, ¿cierto?_

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios y se relamió estos con lujuria. Ichigo seguía aterrorizado. Incapaz de moverse o de hacer acción alguna.

_Tenía solo instintos que un humano puede cumplir. ¿Qué me dices ahora?_

¿Significaba que ahora ese instinto era más poderoso que antes? Claro que anteriormente ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Lo veía en sueños, más bien pesadillas. Recordó las palabras de Kisuke. Un loco controlado por un instinto de sangre. No había nada mejor para definir ese demente otro ''yo'' suyo. ¿Por qué lo atormentaba de esa manera? No entendía lo que quería–. Déjame en paz… -murmuró casi al borde de las lágrimas. Sólo quería que se marchara, que lo dejara en paz, que dejara de atormentarle.

_No puedo irme. Soy tú._

–¡VETE! –y siguió gritando, cerrando los ojos con fuerza negándose a que lo que estaba viendo no era una pesadilla…

* * *

Rukia estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. Ichigo no la escuchaba. No sabía si era porque tenía tapados los oídos o por otro motivo que desconocía...

* * *

Les juro que la imagen que tengo del otro Ichgo me da un miedo de aúpa. Quiero decir, a lo mejor así no lo parece tanto, pero la noche que escribí este capítulo tuve una pesadilla y lo vi. Brrr… ¿Es normal tenerle miedo a lo que uno mismo escribe? O_o


	6. Not givin' up

Gracias a Otonashi Saya que me recordó que este fic necesitaba un poco de atención. Ahora ya me siento con más agallas para seguir escribiendo aquí. Tendrán que esperar un poco más por el Ichiruki. Intento no apresurar mucho las cosas, pero si quieren que haya ya, me lo dicen :l

Advertencias: Violencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Not Givin' up**

Cuando se arriesgó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, reconoció inmediatamente el lugar donde estaba. Su mundo interno. Miró a los edificios invertidos mientras se ponía en pie. Cayó de rodillas al sentir que sus piernas temblaban demasiado. Los recuerdos le golpearon. Estaba con Rukia y entonces… esa cosa…

–_¿Por qué tan asustado?_ –todo su cuerpo se estremeció al oír su propia voz cuando él no había hablado. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Se mantuvo mirando al frente con los ojos abiertos en shock, no queriendo ver el origen de aquella voz copia de la suya–. _Ella no saldrá herida, por ahora_ –volvió a hablar en un tono divertido, acercándose lentamente al aterrorizado shinigami–. _Dime que te preocupa, mi otro yo_ –se arrodilló tras él y llevó una mano hasta la garganta de Ichigo. Este no se movió ni un centímetro, incluso sin saberlo estaba conteniendo la respiración– ¿_No vas a decirme o te comió la lengua el gato? _

Ante su toque sus manos empezaron a temblar. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? No era capaz de comprenderlo, pero menos aún, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en ello. Simplemente le infundía un terror inmenso que hacía que todo su cuerpo gritara que huyera lejos de ahí. Correr y esconderse bajo las sábanas como un niño asustado.

–_Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿no?_ –acrecentó su agarre en el cuello del shinigami haciendo que este reaccionara e intentara levantar los brazos para detenerle–. _Esa clase de sentimientos son dolorosos… No los necesitas, solo te hacen daño. ¡Admítelo!_

Ichigo entrecerró los dientes y haciendo acopio de su valor, golpeó con el codo a su clon y aprovechando el estupor de este, se alejó de él tomando a Zangetsu con manos temblorosas en el proceso. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. No se iba a dejar engañar de ningún modo.

–_Confiesa que te sentiste bien cuando cortaste en dos a aquel idiota de la nobleza_ –dijo recuperando la compostura y mirando a Ichigo con ojos fríos.

–¡No! ¡Ese no era yo! –respondió con convencimiento. Levantó su zanpakuto al aire y lanzó uno de los colmillos lunares contra él.

No se movió, solo dejó que el ataque impactara contra su cuerpo. Ichigo retrocedió varios pasos. Había logrado dañarle, sin embargo no se inmutaba. Como si no sintiera dolor alguno. Solo estaba ahí, estático, sonriendo cruelmente– _¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? Seguro que te duele a ti más que a mí_ –habló en un tono divertido, tomando a la Zangetsu de su espalda. Ichigo observó con disgusto como aquella copia suya lamía la ensangrentada hoja de la espada. Su cuerpo se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de algo. ¿En qué momento había usado ese tipo su espada? Parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su vista empezara a emborronarse.

* * *

Rukia sacudió a su amigo por los hombros con la esperanza de que saliera de su shock. Lo llamó varias veces sin demasiado éxito. Intentó de tranquilizarse a sí misma en caso de ocurriera cualquier cosa. Como había dicho Kisuke, en el estado en el que se encontraba Ichigo cualquier cosa era posible. Podía estar normal en un momento y estar al otro cortando a alguien por la mitad por muy chocante que sonara. Rukia no estaba segura de si debía tomar distancia o quedarse ahí cerca de él por si lo necesitaba. Tragó saliva y sin darse cuenta, mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos, el chico la agarró por el brazo con fuerza. Ella la miró con algo de temor y preocupación. Lo llamó por su nombre, esperando alguna otra reacción del adolescente. Varios segundos después, él la miró con ojos vacíos. Los sentidos de Rukia se alertaron y liberándose de su agarre, se alejó varios metros de donde estaba. Desenvainó su espada sin dudarlo y se mantuvo muy alerta, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la figura de Ichigo.

_–¿Qué pasa, Rukia?_ –preguntó. Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que ese que estaba viendo no era Ichigo. Ella podía saberlo, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía_– _Hm. Eres demasiado inteligente, ¿sabes? –chasqueó la lengua molesto y llevó a Zangetsu por encima de sus hombros.

–¡¿Qué has hecho con Ichigo?! –le reclamó furiosa. No iba a dejar que jugara con ella– _¡Contesta!_ –gritó con cierta impaciencia.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –Sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros –Soy yo.

–No te creas que puedes engañarme –siseó la Kuchiki no creyéndose ni una sola palabra que salía de la boca de aquel ser cruel que se hacía pasar por el shinigami sustituto.

–Puedo entender muy bien por qué te eligió. Aunque… Lo que no comprendo es por qué se ha aferrado algo tan inalcanzable para él.

Rukia frunció más el ceño y lo miró amenazadoramente. Posiblemente estuviera hablando de Ichigo, pero no sabía a qué se refería y si lo supiera seguramente era otra mentira más.

–Bueno… Será mejor que acabe el trabajo antes de que acabe matándose a sí mismo –eso hizo que Rukia se estremeciera. ¿De qué estaría hablando? Ichigo sonrió de una forma que hubiera que Rukia se hubiera sonrojado si estuvieran en otras circunstancias–. Tranquila. No te dolerá mucho. Solo me llevara un instante… –apareció por detrás de la peli negra y ella abrió los ojos como platos–…en acabar con la raíz de tanto sufrimiento.

La hoja de Zangetsu brilló escuchándose un sonido explosivo seguido de un montón de polvo y humo que no dejaba ver nada en su espesura.

* * *

En aquel mundo de edificios invertidos no se oía otra cosa más que un inmenso silencio que no tardó demasiado en ser interrumpido por una respiración entrecortada y rasposa seguida de un leve chapoteo. Segundos después una risa estruendosa y burlona inundó el lugar. Miró hacia la figura de su 'otro yo' como si fuera patético– _¿No te habías dado cuenta? Lanzar esos dos Getsuga contra mí… Ha sido un groso error. En fin, tampoco me esperaba más de ti. Como el ser original de esta entidad eres realmente un desastre_ –suspiró falsamente aparentando como que estaba cansado.

Ichigo lo miró aún con la furia y la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Sabía que su cuerpo se mantenía a duras penas en pie, aún así no caería ante él. Jamás. No le daría ese lujo. Usó como apoyo su propia zanpakuto y se mantuvo sobre ella con toda su fuerza. Aún no entendía cómo había pasado. Las heridas que le había infligido usando el Getsuga habían incluso afectando a su propio cuerpo. Esa duda le rondaba por la cabeza, pero no era tiempo para responderla. Tenía que volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo cuanto antes. Sin embargo no parecía ser posible atacarle sin él resultar gravemente herido en el proceso, usar el bankai incluso sería peor remedio que la enfermedad. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y agachó la cabeza frustrado. ¿Qué opción tenía?

–_Pareces confundido, pobrecito_ –habló luego de haberse quedado observando los frustrados intentos de Ichigo por pensar en una forma de atacarle –_Ya que me das pena te lo diré visto que eres tan corto de mente que no sabes llegar a comprender algo tan sencillo. Yo soy tú. Parte de tu alma. Hiriéndome a mí, te hieres a ti. Es tan simple como eso_ –arqueó una ceja al ver la cara de confusión de Ichigo– ¿_Qué pasa? ¿No quedó demasiado claro? Ya veo que es cierto cuando nos dicen que solo entendemos con acciones, ¿cierto?_ –sonrió maliciosamente y tomó a Zangetsu nuevamente.

Ichigo dio un paso atrás y desclavó a Zangetsu del suelo para defenderse de cualquier movimiento que fuera a hacer.

–_Inútil_ –musitó. Sin dudar ni un momento se clavó la zanpakuto en la pierna. Solo fueron unos segundos hasta que escuchó el grito de dolor proveniente de Ichigo–. _Vamos, deja de negar que esos sentimientos duelen tanto como esas heridas. ¿O tal vez aún no tienes los cortes suficientes…? ¡Como para compararlo!_ –retiró la espada con rapidez salpicando de sangre los cimientos del edificio a su paso.

El peli naranjo tosió, desesperadamente intentando que algo de aire entrara a sus pulmones. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, los músculos de su pierna demasiado heridos como para poder sostenerlo por mucho que quisiera. Aún estaba fuera de su compresión como el otro seguía en pie sin inmutarse ni un ápice.

–_Estoy planteándome acabar con tu agonía y sufrimiento_ –se acercó lentamente hacia a Ichigo, tomándose su tiempo ya que sabía que este ya no se podía poner en pie lo que le dejaba indefenso–. _Te mataré y me convertiré en el verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki_ –sonrió victorioso y levantó la zanpakuto al aire para dar el golpe final. Ichigo cerró los ojos no pudiendo hacer nada más.

* * *

–Oh oh. Eres buena esquivando –comentó cuando se disipo la polvareda.

Rukia gruñó y se miró el brazo izquierdo. Tenía una herida grave, pero era mejor que que se lo hubiera cortado. Lo miró furiosa y con desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a imitar a Ichigo a la ligera? ¡Ella no iba a ser engañada de ningún modo! Sin embargo, no olvidaba que ese era el cuerpo del shinigami. Tendría que aguantar. Tenía fe en que Ichigo volvería y detendría a esa locura antes de que se le saliera todo de las manos. Él siempre había sido así. Ella confiaba en Ichigo plenamente.

–Espero que no estés pensando en que me vaya a retractar en mi decisión de acabar contigo –su voz sonaba como la suya_…–_, Rukia –la manera en que la llamaba también era la suya.

–_No es él. No es él. ¡No es él!_ –se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma. Tomó su katana con fuerza y liberó su poder mostrando la forma shikai de Sode no Shirayuki. Se preparó para realizar la segunda danza y la onda blanca salió disparada hacia el shinigami. Este la desvió solo cortando con Zangetsu a través del hielo–. Imposible… –murmuró incrédula. Ella jamás había luchado contra Ichigo. No era consciente de cuan fuerte era su poder contra el suyo. Visto lo que acababa de pasar, no iba a ser capaz de poder hacer mucho–. _Por favor Ichigo… No te tardes _–pensó mientras se protegía con un kidou de uno de los poderosos colmillos lunares. El kidou se rompió como era de esperar, pero ella fue capaz de esquivar el ataque en el último segundo. Respiró vehemente. El sudor resbalaba por su rostro mientras copos de nieve caían a su alrededor cuando se preparaba para realizar otra danza.

–Te ves tan hermosa cuando peleas –sonrió apoyando a Zangetsu sobre sus hombros. No molestándose ni un segundo en protegerse del ataque de la Kuchiki, simplemente lo esquivo usando el shunpo. Rukia se sonrojó por el comentario, aún así eso no impidió que apareciera tras él para atacarle directamente con Sode no Shirayuki. La shinigami retrocedió cuando observó que había cortado a través de la espalda del peli naranjo, pero este ni siquiera se movió.

Rukia tomó una bocanada de aire y maldijo en voz baja. No era su intención herir el cuerpo de su amigo, ¡mas no esperaba que ese tipo no hiciera nada para protegerse!

–¿Te volviste loca Rukia? ¡Eso dolió!

La peli negra abrió los ojos, sorprendida y confusa. Sonaba tanto como él… ¿Habría vuelto el verdadero Ichigo? ¿O solo la estaría engañando?– ¿Ichigo?

–¿Estás bien, Rukia? –preguntó llevándose una mano al cabello y mirándola con preocupación. Ella suspiró.

–Sí, estoy bien, idiota. ¡Me tenías preocupada! –se llevó su brazo sano a la cadera incluso aún sujetando a Sode no Shirayuki –Por un momento creí que ibas a- -su respiración se cortó de repente. Un profundo dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Más por quien había causado la herida que por la misma.

–¿Matarte? Sí. El Ichigo que conocías no va a volver, Rukia –murmuró mientras penetraba más adentro con la zanpakuto en el abdomen de la chica –Has sido tú, pero tú no lo ves. No comprendes el dolor que sufrimos, ¿verdad?

Rukia intentó responder, pero nada salió de su boca más que sangre. Además que ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar lo último que dijo. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, sabía que caería inconsciente de un momento a otro, ¡pero no podía! Tenía que…–Tengo que hacerlo… No… ¡no abandonaré a Ichigo! –dijo con determinación agarrando la hoja de Zangetsu e intentando alejarse de ella.

* * *

Miró furioso al origen de su interrupción. Antes de que pudiera acabar para siempre con la raíz de su problema, un ataque llegó volando hacia él, haciendo que tuviera que alejarse del shinigami de cabellos naranjas– ¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó en voz alta.

**–¿Tú qué crees? Tan listo que piensas que eres** –respondió una voz que sonaba algo metálica a través de aquel mundo.

_–¡Tú…!_

**–Espero que no te hayas atrevido a molestar a mi rey, copia barata** –gruñó el hollow acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaban aquellos dos–. **Aquí el único con el permiso de hacer eso con él, soy yo** –se paró en frente del cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo.

_–Ni pienses que me intimidas_ –sonrió socarronamente apuntando al Hollow con Zangetsu.

**–Espero que tu no creas lo mismo** –frunció el ceño y miró a aquella copia de Ichigo bastante molesto. Por poco y mata al peli naranjo. Si eso llega a ocurrir el moriría incluso si ese extraño se quedara con su cuerpo–.** Te quiero lejos de aquí, maldito bastardo.**

_–Solo eres una patética excusa de hollow. ¿O me vas a decir ahora que eres uno completo?_ –preguntó ahogando una carcajada.

**–¡Te vas a tragar esas palabras!** –gritó sonriendo sádicamente y lanzándose a atacarlo.

* * *

¡Acción! Hollow Ichigo vs … Aún no le he puesto nombre, ¡estoy abierta a sugerencias! Me estoy pareciendo a Tite, atravesando a la pobre Rukia en el abdomen. –me voy a un rincón deprimida- en que me he convertido…

Sé que llevo 4 meses (¡CUATRO!) ¡Sin actualizar este fic! ¡Pero les prometo que si dejan reviews no me tardaré tanto! º3º


	7. Deal

Pues eso. Va a ser que se va a quedar en Kuroichi como le dijeron por ahí, a falta de un nombre mejor xD A partir de ahora le llamaré así de vez en cuando… ¡Recuérdenlo! Acabo de darme cuenta de que le pega. O sea 'Kuro' es negro y podría ser 'ichi' de Ichigo. Ichigo oscuro. Ok, está bien. Pero parece que hollow Ichigo no parece contento de que le hayan quitado el puesto (?) Siento decepcionarles pero no al final la escena de lucha entre esos dos no resultó, así que tuve que cortarla, igual espero que resulte satisfactorio.

Y a ver que me aclaro, unos dicen que quieren Ichiruki ya, otros dicen que espere un poco… ¡No sé qué hacer! Ya sé que es mi fic y eso, pero puedo introducirlo cuando quiera, antes o después no me influye demasiado en la idea que tengo ya de la historia. ¡Haré una votación! Así que cuando dejen su review déjenme solo la palabra: Antes o Después. Así yo ya entiendo xD

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Deal.**

Rukia encontró un momento de distracción en su –ahora- enemigo, y se separó de él. Se llevó su mano izquierda a la herida y aprovechó que este se había quedado mirando a la nada para utilizar kido sobre ella y detener la hemorragia. Si seguía así no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría, además… ¿Cuándo sabría cuando el verdadero Ichigo regresaría? Claramente la engañó antes. Frunció el ceño y sin quitarle la vista de encima al peli naranjo soltó un suspiro exasperado. De repente una idea cruzó por su mente, pero la sacudió para deshacerse de ella. No. ¿Cómo pudo pensar por un momento que ese… era el verdadero Ichigo? Sería comprensible que sin la información que le dio Urahara pudiera llegar a pensarlo, aunque sería lo último que le pasaría por la cabeza.

Se quedó extrañada cuando pasaron los segundos y su cuerpo no se movía. Si seguí como hasta ese entonces le podría dar tiempo de cerrar su herida por completo. Desechó la idea de hacerlo. Eso la dejaría con poco reiatsu y si de algo estaba segura es que en ese campo Ichigo era un enemigo de armas tomar. No podía permitirse flaquear ni un segundo.

–¿Uh? –con la hemorragia ya cortada dejó de utilizar kido y miró al peli naranjo. Este seguía en la misma posición que hace dos minutos– ¿Qué estará pasando? –ella sabía algo que debía estar pasando en su mundo interior, pero ahí ya no podía hacer nada. Solo podía esperar… -No pierdas…

* * *

–¡ICHIGO! –la voz de Rukia gritando su nombre lo despertó de su inconsciencia. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, aún así se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse recogiendo a Zangetsu en el proceso. Miró a su alrededor. Llovía. Podía oír el ruido metálico de espadas chocando entre sí. Cimientos derrumbándose. Su alma dolía más de lo que creyó. ¿Qué destrozo estaban haciendo?

_Rukia me llama… _-agarró la empuñadura con fuerza y el viejo Zangetsu apareció junto a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro–. _Aún no estoy vencido… No puedo rendirme, da igual lo que ocurra… ¡Yo la protegeré! –_Un Getsuga Tensho salió disparado hacia el cielo despejando las nubes en el proceso. La lluvia cesó de inmediato. Zangetsu sonrió levemente y se retiró hacia atrás a la vez que Ichigo corría hacia donde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla.

Se sorprendió incluso de ver a su hollow utilizando la liberación completa, pero por cómo se veía, aquel bastardo le ganaba en fuerza hasta a él. O bien usaba el mismo truco del daño auto infligido. Ichigo se mantuvo en la distancia observando y pensando con rapidez una manera de de contrarrestar esa habilidad tan molesta. Una forma… Una idea, más bien un recuerdo, le golpeó en la memoria haciendo que ya tuviera la solución.

Corrió más cerca del combate, no sin antes quedarse atónito por ver como Kuroichi había hecho retroceder a su hollow y había logrado hacer que este se estrellara contra uno de los edificios. Iba a atacar de nuevo, Ichigo se interpuso en su camino y haciendo acopio de su fuerza hizo retroceder a su enemigo.

–¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –le gritó enfadado el hollow tratando de levantarse de entre los escombros.

–Quédate atrás. Lo digo en serio –le miró de reojo con una mirada de seguridad, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Iba a replicar, pero luego de ver la mirada de Ichigo se quedó parado y solo chasqueó la lengua, resignado a que él no podía hacer nada.

–Debes de tener un deseo de muerte, Ichigo –suspiró su copia mirándolo con una mezcla entre molestia y diversión.

–No hoy –dijo sonriendo socarronamente. Reunió el reiatsu en la hoja de su zanpakuto y apuntó con ella al frente– ¡Bankai! -el reiatsu le rodeo, transformándose sus colores de azul a tonos negros y rojos–. Tensa Zangetsu.

–¿Bankai? Puedo decirte que no me harás nada con eso. Tal vez sí, pero ya sabes lo que ocurre, ¿no? Eres demasiado cobarde como para perder la vida en esta batalla.

–No necesito perderla… ¡Para deshacerme de ti! –utilizó el shunpo y apareció frente a Kuroichi atravesándole con la hoja de Tensa Zangetsu en el estómago. Ichigo sonrió. Justo como pensaba, esa herida no se reflejó.

–¡Maldito! ¿Qué has…?

–¡Desaparece! –sacó la zanpakuto e iba a golpearle de nuevo, pero lo esquivó usando el shunpo.

–No hoy –respondió desde la posición a las que se movió repitiendo lo que antes había dicho Ichigo –Puede que hoy lo hayas conseguido, pero no puedes deshacerte de mí para siempre. Estaré acechándote Ichigo. Ni se te ocurra pensar que soy como tu hollow –el mencionado lo miró con rabia, sintiendo querer cortarle la cabeza a ese desgraciado–. No te creas que no sé cómo lo has hecho. No podrás aceptarme por mucho tiempo, de hecho creo que ahora mismo estás odiándome de nuevo –sonrió y empezó a desvanecerse–. Volveré antes de lo que esperas. Y no olvides que cuando ese día llegue… Destruiré todo ese dolor.

Desapareció. Todo se quedó en silencio excepto el sonido de Tensa Zangetsu cayendo al suelo e Ichigo con él–. Terminó –dijo entre jadeos–. Por ahora…

–Vamos –Ichigo levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hollow tendiéndole la mano mientras miraba molesto a otro lado. Miró a su mano, confuso, pero luego sonrió y la tomó para levantarse–. Aunque me joda muchísimo admitirlo… Esta vez lo hiciste bien… ¡pero que no se te suba a la cabeza! ¡Esta será la primera y la última vez que te diga esto! –lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo y después se llevó a Tensa Zangetsu blanco a los hombros –¿Qué piensas hacer con él? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño mirando al lugar donde Kuroichi había desaparecido.

–Por ahora no voy a pensar en ello –suspiró y cerró los ojos–. Después de todo… En el fondo tiene algo de razón.

–Será una tregua por ahora, Rey. Seré tu montura en esta batalla, solo porque ese cabrón me cae muy gordo, que te quede claro –le volvió a tender la mano de manera que estaban haciendo un trato.

–No dudo de ello, pero cuento contigo. Y con Zangetsu, claro –cogió su mano y las sacudieron sellando el trato.

* * *

Kisuke había llegado hacia donde había sentido que se estaba desarrollando la batalla, sin embargo para cuando llegó ya Rukia estaba de rodillas en el suelo curando las heridas de Ichigo. Urahara suspiró de alivio y se acercó a ella preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda. Ella asintió y entre los dos se lo llevaron a la tienda.

Ya allí Tessai se encargó del resto y de vendar sus heridas. También se ocupó de las de Rukia y le pidió que descansara un tiempo.

–Yoruichi ha vuelto de la Sociedad de Almas –le dijo Kisuke a Rukia. Ella se tensó. Empezaba a rezar para que no tuviera malas noticias. Cada vez que recordaba el incidente con Haku su corazón daba un vuelco. No sabía si sentirse mal por ese chico o alegrarse de que estuviera muerto. No es que le guste desear la muerte a la gente, pero… –Parece que… Están teniendo problemas para reconocer el reiatsu en los cuerpos, pero no tardarán nada en averiguarlo. Cuando eso ocurra… Vendrán a por él –escondió su mirada preocupada bajo su sombrero. Rukia suspiró cansada. ¿Qué deberían hacer? –Ah sí. Tu hermano quiere verte, Rukia. Yo no quería que volvieras allá, pero visto que mi teoría ha fallado…

Kisuke tomó una posición pensativa ante le mirada confusa de Rukia. El rubio pensó que si la Kuchiki estaba cerca del shinigami sustituto, no ocurriría nada. Ha sido todo lo contrario y no solo ha perdido el control, sino que también la ha atacado. Se llevó la mano a la perilla y suspiró–. En fin. No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de él.

Rukia asintió y agradeciéndole se marchó de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas a través del Senkaimon. Kisuke la observó marcharse y después volvió al interior de la tienda. Yoruichi estaba sentada, recargada contra la pared y mirando a Urahara con sus ojos dorados que parecían estar llenos de preocupación. Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que le preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer a partir de entonces. Urahara se sentó pesadamente y sonrió. Le debía un gran favor a Ichigo por lo de Aizen, así que él se encargaría de que la Sociedad de Almas no le pusiera la mano encima si se les ocurría ir a por él. Dentro de la barrera de la tienda estarían bien por entonces.

Ambos escucharon a Tessai llamarlos y se levantaron para ir hacía la habitación. Ichigo había despertado.

–¡Oh Kurosaki-san! ¡Te ves bien! –sonrió el del sombrero sacando su abanico.

–¿Urahara-san? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó confuso, aún sin recordar muy bien qué había ocurrido.

–Te trajimos Kuchiki-san y yo hasta aquí. Tenías unas heridas un poco feas.

Los recuerdos regresaron al peli naranjo y se reincorporó de golpe. Su rostro se tornó en un gesto de dolor y volvió a acostarse, jadeando. Solo a él se le ocurría hacer eso cuando le acababa de decir que estaba herido. Cuando recuperó el aliento les preguntó si Rukia estaba bien. Yoruichi asintió sonriendo, sin embargo añadió que esta se había ido a la Sociedad de Almas porque Byakuya la había llamado. Ichigo suspiró–. Ya veo.

–Será mejor que te quedes aquí por un tiempo. Seguramente tarde o temprano vengan a por ti. No te preocupes por tu familia, le diré a Isshin-san que estás aquí –sonrió de oreja a oreja Urahara.

Ichigo aún se sentía incómodo con su situación. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa. Desde su depresión hasta esa locura con aquellos instintos asesinos. Mierda, y eso que creyó que no podía haber nada peor que su hollow, con el cual había pactado una tregua. Mejor para él. No necesitaba dolores de cabeza y preocupaciones añadidas. Aún así se sentía muy confuso. Muchas de las palabras de Kuroichi habían sido ciertas. Es verdad que le dolía, aún así eso no significa que deba estar hiriendo a toda persona que le haga daño. _Soy un maldito cobarde, _se dijo a sí mismo aún recordando que era incapaz de decirle algo a Rukia sobre lo que sentía. Habían tantas barreras que los separaban que ya no sabía qué hacer. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró sus manos en un puño. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de en qué momento Urahara se había marchado para cumplir con lo dicho de ir a avisar a su padre de que se quedaría allí. Salió de su meditación de largo rato cuando Tessai le plantó un tazón de ramen delante de él junto con unos palillos. Agradeció la comida y Yoruichi se sentó a su lado.

–Oye Ichigo déjame que te cuente algo interesante –dijo Yoruichi sonriendo pícaramente –Sobre las primeras veces que me transformaba en gato –al parecer eso llamó la atención del chico y él la miró–. Kisuke y yo éramos jóvenes shinigamis aún. Un día me paré delante de él en forma de gato, cuando me vio hablar se quedó sorprendido, pero cuando me vio transformarme… ¡Ojala hubieras podido ver su cara! Estaba tan rojo, recuerdo que sangró por la nariz y luego se desmayó. Ah… Esa fue la mejor reacción que he obtenido nunca. Fue tan divertido. –Ichigo escuchó todo el relato, sonrojándose al final al recordar que algo parecido le ocurrió.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y la voz de Kisuke– ¡Kurosaki-san! Isshin-san me ha dado unas medicinas junto con- -cuando pasó al interior de la habitación e hizo contacto visual con Ichigo este empezó a reírse a carcajadas y a golpear el suelo con el puño mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confuso. Yoruichi tenía sonrisa de complicidad en la cara, indicando que era su culpa por el cual Ichigo se estaba riendo de él. Urahara sonrió–. _Hicimos bien en pedirle que se quedara_ –pensó felizmente– ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Hora de irse a dormir~! –anunció con voz animada. Ichigo dejó de reírse y le miró. El rubio le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro–. Si tienes pesadillas puedes dormir conmigo.

–No gracias –se negó Ichigo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado. Maldito sombrerero pervertido–. Me las puedo arreglar yo mismo.

–¿Seguro que estarás bien si te dejo solo? –preguntó Kisuke adoptando un tono más serio de voz. Ichigo lo miró con seriedad igualmente.

Suspiró y sonrió–. Estaré bien. No pasa nada. Creo que esta noche podré dormir.

* * *

¡Ahora es hora de que decidan para cuando el Ichiruki! Me condiciona saberlo a partir de aquí. ¡Así que ya saben! Cuando dejen su review (al final de este) déjenme solo la palabra: Antes o Después.

Espero que les haya gustado. En cuanto el doujinshi de esta historia este terminado den por seguro que les pasaré un link :)


	8. Discomfort

Ayer soñé con este fic (plaga mis sueños cada vez que lo escribo ._.) ¡Y tengo una genial idea para la declaración de estos dos! Pero sigo sin aclararme en el antes o después porque tres dijeron antes y tres que después. xD ¡Desempaten, desempaten!

En fin, actualizo pronto porque he tenido dos días sin clases así que he tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir :)

**Advertencias a partir de aquí para los próximos capítulos (este no está incluido) : Habrá violencia, contenido sexual y gore. Quedan avisados.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Discomfort.**

Rukia se paró frente a las puertas de la mansión Kuchiki, su corazón latiendo a mil. Llevaba todo el camino rezando para que la razón por la que su hermano la había llamado no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con Ichigo. Avanzó lentamente no queriendo llegar del todo. Los guardias la dejaron avanzar y ella marchó directamente a buscar al capitán Kuchiki. Lo encontró en una habitación sentado en mitad ella. Se disculpó con su hermana por haberla hecho venir tan tarde y le dijo que se sentará frente a él. La shinigami obedeció, aún nerviosa por lo que su hermano tenía que decirle. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que el noble carraspeó y dijo:

–Lo de Haku-sama ha sido… Un contratiempo –cerró los párpados y Rukia tragó saliva.

¡No! ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de ese tema precisamente? Rukia cerró sus manos en un puño y rodó los ojos, nerviosa–. Uhmm… Sí. Nii-sama, confieso que yo no quería casarme con él.

–Me lo imaginaba –se llevó una mano a la perilla y suspiró–, pero las normas son las normas.

–¿No puedo casarme con alguien que yo elija? –preguntó como última esperanza. No quería que volvieran a encontrarle a alguien como Haku o incluso peor. Dudaba mucho que Byakuya atendiera a esa petición, sin embargo se sorprendió de la respuesta de este.

–Sí. Supongo que eso si puedes hacerlo, pero –claro, los 'peros' no pueden faltar, sobre todo si se trata de matrimonios de la nobleza– tiene que ser un shinigami.

–Eso ya lo sé –respondió confusa– ¿Qué va a ser si no es un shinigami?

Byakuya la escudriñó con la mirada. Se veía inocente al formular su pregunta, igual decidió contestarle–. Alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki, por ejemplo.

–¿I-Ichigo? –¿Por qué lo elegiría a él de todas las personas? Se quedó pensativa unos instantes y sonrió para sí misma. ¿Y por qué no? Estaba confundida. Al sentir los ojos de su hermano clavados en ella, levantó la cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse–. N-no entiendo por qué lo nombras a él, nii-sama.

El noble frunció el ceño. Tal vez estaba equivocado. Pero de ningún modo quería ver a Rukia casada con ese adolescente irrespetuoso. Estaba seguro de que sería como una mancha en la rectitud y orgullo de la familia Kuchiki.

–Rukia, si no estás preparada, puedes decirme.

–Sí, lo siento nii-sama. No quería preocuparte –contestó ya habiendo recuperado la compostura luego del tropezón mental de antes.

–Está bien. Estás cosas no se pueden tomar a la ligera. Te daré un tiempo más para que decidas. Puedes retirarte.

Rukia se levantó y se inclinó ante su hermano antes de marcharse de la habitación. Caminó hacia la suya ya que aún era de noche y aprovecharía para dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera. Sacó su futon del armario y lo colocó en el suelo para después tirarse sobre él.

Menudo día había tenido. Estaba exhausta. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida hasta que algo le regresó a la memoria.

_–Tiene que ser un shinigami._

_–¿Qué va a ser si no es un shinigami?_

_–Alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki, por ejemplo._

Rukia frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. Ichigo…

_–Has sido tú, pero tú no lo ves. No comprendes el dolor que sufrimos, ¿verdad?_

Se deshizo de las sábanas y se levantó furiosa. Genial, ahora no podía dormir. Salió y se sentó en el pasillo exterior suspirando pesadamente. ¿Por qué se había acordado precisamente de eso? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Claramente, le estaba echando la culpa de algo, sin embargo no lograba registrar de qué se trataba. Ya se había disculpado con Ichigo por las acusaciones y gritos de aquel día…

_–Qué bueno que hayas venido._

_–¿A qué te refieres? _

_–¿No te has dado cuenta?_

_–Ya escúpelo. No sé de qué me hablas. _

_–En algún momento lo entenderás. _

Esa conversación Urahara también le vino a la memoria. Suspiró nuevamente, levantando la mirada para mirar al cielo. Algo pasaba entre Ichigo y ella, pero no era capaz de saber qué. El adolescente también había estado actuando extraño cerca de ella, sin embargo ella atribuyó los motivos a que debía estar pasándolo mal con lo que había pasado. Pero empezaba a pensar que tal vez se trataba de algo más que eso. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Por qué Ichigo la estaba mirando como si estuviera triste o decepcionado por algo? Tendría que preguntárselo cuando regresara.

Se centró a mirar a la luna y sonrió olvidando todo lo demás–. Es hermosa –cerró los ojos cuando una suave brisa pasó a través de ella. Removió sus cabellos y ella se abrazó a sí mismo sintiéndose un poco fría. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de incomodidad? Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Se levantó de golpe y miró a la dirección de donde provenía el viento. Este seguía pasando a través de su cuerpo junto con pétalos de Sakura que arrastraba consigo.

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba rodeada por shinigamis del escuadrón de castigo, todas las katanas de estos apuntadas a ellas. Soi Fon apareció justo después, hablando en voz alta diciendo que estaba bajo arresto sin contarle el motivo. Rukia tragó saliva y se mantuvo firme en el sitio. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

* * *

El resto de la noche transcurría tranquila. Un hombre rubio se había quedado dormido recargado contra la pared mientras vigilaba al Kurosaki. No debió de estar muy pendiente porque este ya no estaba acostado sobre el futon donde debería estar. Cuando se despertó se alarmó un montón y empezó a buscar por la habitación incluso levantó el futon para comprobar si estaba debajo, claro que obviamente no podía estar ahí. Salió fuera de la tienda y lo vio allí, parado de pie mirando al cielo. Le iba preguntar si pasaba algo, pero Ichigo contestó antes de que lo preguntara.

–Algo malo ha pasado. Tengo esa sensación –murmuró sin apartar la mirada de donde la tenía. Kisuke lo miró confuso y miró también al cielo sin entender nada–. Espero estar equivocado –se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó. Entró de nuevo a la tienda diciendo que tenía que prepararse para el instituto.

Kisuke se sujetó el sombrero y bajó la cabeza. Él también esperaba que Ichigo estuviera equivocado porque él tenía la misma sensación de que algo extraño estaba pasando o a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

Todos los alumnos del instituto de Karakura estaban caminando por los pasillos de camino a sus respectivas clases. Un chico de cabello castaño hablaba muy animadamente con su amigo cuando de repente vio algo de color naranja al final del pasillo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro y empezó a correr hacia él.

–¡ICHIGOOOOOOO! –gritó haciendo que todos los alumnos del pasillo lo miraran. El peli naranjo giró la vista y lo golpeó con su maleta antes de que lo abrazara o algo parecido.

–Ohayo, Keigo –saludó al castaño como siempre hacía.

Este tirado en el suelo aún sonriendo murmuró:

–Me alegro de volver a verte.

Mizuiro también se acercó a saludarle ignorando el numerito que Keigo montó. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta todos sus amigos estaban alrededor de él dándole la bienvenida, felices de que hubiera vuelto al instituto luego de haber estado todo un mes sin aparecer por allí. Orihime parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar de felicidad, Tatsuki puso una mano en su cabeza y también saludó al peli naranjo. Uryu se ajustó las gafas y sonrió de medio lado mientras Chad se mantenía calmado como siempre.

–Gracias chicos. Sé que los tuve preocupados –se disculpó llevándose una mano a la nuca y agachó la mirada. Ellos no le dieron demasiada importancia. Todos sabían el por qué de su ausencia y habían decidido no acosarle a preguntas en ese periodo tiempo. Así que dejándolo tranquilo pensaron que sería mejor. Después de todo, ese tipo de cosas eran 'normales', dentro de lo que cabe.

Se separaron y cada cual se marchó a su clase. Incluso su sensei le dio la bienvenida, no sin antes soltarle un sermón sobre que debería disfrutar más de la vida, o algo así.

Se sentó en su sitio y prestó atención a la lección de la cual no entendía nada. Después de un mes sin pasarse por allí, estaba muy atrasado en la materia por lo que la clase se volvió muy aburrida. Suspiró y miró a la ventana. Seguía estando en lo profundo de su alma muy inquieto por algo, como si en algún lugar estuviera ocurriendo malo. La sensación no desaparecía, su inquietud se acrecentaba, pero prefirió ignorarlo lo más que pudo.

Agradeció a la campana cuando sonó al fin anunciando el tiempo de descanso. Los chicos se reunieron en la azotea como siempre. Keigo empezó a alegar sobre lo bien que se sentía que Ichigo hubiera vuelto porque todos estaban siempre muy callados sin él allí. Empezó a contar sus historias sin sentido de siempre e Ichigo lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Ese chico no iba a madurar nunca? Bueno, eso era lo que hacía especial a Keigo.

Su emblema empezó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Uryu y Chad iban a salir corriendo para encargarse de ello, pero Ichigo les dijo que él lo haría.

El hollow no fue ningún problema, de hecho se sintió bien de haber podido realizar con normalidad su trabajo. Se llevó a Zangetsu por encima de sus hombros y suspiró feliz. Se sentía mucho mejor, la verdad. Después de todo parecía que lo que necesitaba era una buena siesta y olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con Kuroichi. Al menos tenía la certeza que no iba a molestarle durante un tiempo, fuera corto o largo.

Una explosión surgió de repente cerca de él y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar a ello, delante de sus ojos solo vio oscuridad.

* * *

¡Muahahahaha! ¿Qué creen que habrá sido eso? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Este capítulo fue un poco más corto, pero me pareció bien cortarlo aquí. Vayan decidiéndose, necesito un desempate que están tres para tres xD


	9. Locked

**Sigue sin haber un desempate. En serio, si seguimos así ganarán los que lo quieren después xD De hecho van camino de ello. Kami, puede que me odien a partir de aquí, pero por algo este fic es angst.**

**Advertencias a partir de aquí para los próximos capítulos (este no está incluido) : Habrá violencia, contenido sexual y gore. Quedan avisados.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Locked**

Rukia miró al suelo aún sin comprender en lo absoluto por qué la habían encerrado en aquella celda. Su energía espiritual estaba sellada y sus manos y pies estaban atados a la pared, pero las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas por lo que podía moverse por la celda si lo deseaba. Sin embargo, no estaba con ánimos de estar de pie y menos de ponerse a dar vueltas. A pesar de que incluso la celda tenía dos camas, algo desgastadas, ella estaba sentada en el suelo, sus rodillas contra su pecho y su cabeza enterrada en sus brazos.

La habían encerrado ahí, así por las buenas. Nadie le quiso decir por qué estaba allí a pesar de todas las veces que lo preguntó antes de que la amordazaran la boca. Solo le repetían que guardara silencio.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos y se atrevió a levantar la cabeza cuando notó una sombra proyectarse sobre ella– ¿Renji? –preguntó con la voz apagada reconociendo a su amigo.

–Rukia… Lo siento. He intentado sacarte de aquí, pero… Te tienen acusada de traición.

–¿Qué hice? –preguntó nerviosa y confusa. ¿Traición? ¿Por qué?

–Por proteger a un criminal. Lo saben todo. Saben que ha sido Ichigo, Rukia. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –apoyó las manos en las rejas y ella desvió la mirada de la del pelirrojo.

–No Renji, ellos no entienden… Todo lo que Ichigo ha estado sufriendo. No es culpa suya… –murmuró escondiendo de nuevo su cabeza entre sus brazos y piernas.

Renji suspiró y soltó un bajito 'Lo sé'. Sabía que jamás de los jamases Ichigo sería capaz de hacer algo así. Su personalidad, tal y como él la conocía, no era de ese modo. Por el amor de dios, si ese chico tenía hasta compasión por sus enemigos, por no decir que también cura sus heridas si puede hacerlo. A él le gustaría ayudarlos a ambos, pero… Él no es como Ichigo. No tiene la fuerza para enfrentarse en contra de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Aún así, pensaría en algo. Sacaría a Rukia de ahí de algún modo.

Rukia se mantuvo en silencio desde que Renji se fue. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era seguro. Irían a por Ichigo si no lo habían hecho ya y le matarían. Cometer una masacre contra una casa noble fue… Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar ese recuerdo de su cabeza. Le daban nauseas solo de rememorarlo. Estaba tan preocupada por él… Siempre lo hacía. Le gustaba ver a Ichigo feliz. Algo cálido crecía en su pecho cuando lo veía sonreír o cuando andaban bromeando o discutiendo juntos.

Rukia esbozó una leve sonrisa algo triste. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y no darse cuenta antes? Ese sentimiento tan cálido, era algo más que un lazo de amistad. Sí, algo más… ¿Pero el qué? _No te hagas la tonta, Rukia. _Se dijo a sí misma, su sonrisa creciendo. Unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. _Sabes perfectamente qué clase de sentimiento es este. _No podía engañarse a sí misma. Podía sentir muchas cosas por Ichigo: Amistad, admiración, compañerismo… Pero hay algo que superaba todas esas cosas.

_Es amor._

¿Cuánta gente aceptaría su relación? Seguro que menos de los que imaginaba. Se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo estaba pensando en eso? No hay ningún modo en que ellos dos lleguen algún día a estar juntos de ese modo. Él nunca la vería como más que una amiga, erróneamente pensaba en eso.

Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó unas cadenas y la puerta abrirse. Los guardias traían alguien cubierto, lo llevaron hasta la pared del fondo y le encadenaron los brazos en alto y los pies entre ellos. Antes de marcharse le colocaron un supresor de reiatsu como a ella y después se marcharon cerrando la puerta de rejas tras de sí.

Bueno al menos así no estaría sola. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera el deseo de entablar una conversación con alguien que no conocía. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta él. Viendo su cuerpo de cerca podía saber que era un chico. Estiró las manos y quitó el manto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la vista–. Mierda –maldijo la Kuchiki soltando el manto y entrecerrando los dientes con fuerza–. Nos tienen.

* * *

Los dos guardias que habían llevado el cuerpo hasta la celda se dirigieron hasta el final del pasillo donde había una habitación. Allí había sentado un hombre de cabellos negros y lentes. Sus ojos no se veían debido al reflejo de la luz.

–Señor –pronunció mientras se arrodillaba–. Nos han dejado al cargo.

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en los labios del hombre dándole un aspecto macabro–. Fantástico. ¿Alguna orden?

–Sí, señor. Ambos deben confesar sus crímenes –respondió el otro guardia también arrodillándose antes de hablar.

–¿Dijeron algo sobre los métodos?

–No, señor.

–Hemos tenido suerte de que no hayan dictado su sentencia inmediata –siguió sonriendo y subió los pies sobre la mesa–. Sus dudas sobre el crimen cometido obviamente por el shinigami sustituto son amplias. Una pena que ellos no sepan lo que nosotros sabemos –comentó sarcásticamente. El problema del shinigami sustituto no había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos. Sabía que le ocurría e iba a usar eso a su favor. Aún no tenían la autopsia confirmada de aquellos cuerpos, pero él presentó como testigo ocular diciendo que también lo había ayudado a huir. Una mentira perfectamente montada a su conveniencia. La Kuchiki podía ser una piedra en su camino por la gran amistad que tenía con el shinigami, con lo que podría ayudarlo a escapar. Esas cosas lo ponían enfermo. Sin embargo, ya no era un problema. Los tenía a ambos bien vigilados–. Prepárense. Será un camino largo estos días, pero dentro de poco… –tomó la zanpakuto de su cintura la cual tenía forma de daga y la lanzó contra la pared donde había un cuadro con una imagen de la Sociedad de Almas.

**_La Sociedad de Almas será nuestra._**

* * *

Rukia regresó al rincón donde estaba sentada sintiéndose aún peor que antes. Volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas y dejó su mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. No quería pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó; tal vez unos segundos, tal vez minutos o incluso horas, cuando escuchó el sonido de cadenas que no eran las suyas. Levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico encadenado en la pared. Estaba despertando.

–Mi cabeza… -murmuró abriendo los ojos lentamente para no ver nada más que oscuridad. Cómo había llegado hasta allí era un total interrogante en su memoria. No recordaba demasiado de lo que ocurrió. Le costó varios segundos volver a sentir la movilidad de su cuerpo, relativamente. Intentó soltarse de las cadenas, pero un repentino dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, le hizo detenerse.

–No te muevas tanto, idiota. Estás herido –habló ella mirándolo con algo entre tristeza y frustración. Podía ver la sangre resbalando por su cuello. No reconocía ese método de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Un ataque por la espalda? ¿Qué clase de juego sucio es ese?

–Rukia… ¿Eres tú? –preguntó girando la cabeza para poder verla. Podía nada más que ver una sombra oscura en la esquina, pero supuso que sí que era ella–. Lo han descubierto, ¿no?

–Eso parece –respondió monótonamente–_Es el final del camino, entonces_ –pensó Rukia. No importa lo que dijeran, no podían defender su inocencia porque realmente eran culpables –No saldremos de esta. Nos han encerrado en el penúltimo piso de la prisión. Tan solo imagínalo. Estamos solo un grado por encima de Aizen.

Ichigo tembló ante el nombre y después dejó forcejear. ¿Tan pocas posibilidades tenían de huida? No, tenía que haber alguna forma, en algún momento se presentaría la oportunidad– No te rindas Rukia. Seguro que salimos de aquí. Yo me aseguraré de ello.

–Un deseo bastante inalcanzable, creo yo –dijo una voz desde el exterior.

Rukia se levantó del suelo para mirarlo. Ichigo también giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Obviamente, no lo era nada familiar. Se trataba de uno de los guaridas.

–Kurosaki Ichigo vienes conmigo, te enseñaré como serán tus días a partir de ahora. Si nos ayudas será mejor –sonrió socarronamente y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

–¡No haré nada de lo que digas! –exclamó Ichigo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

Rukia cerró sus manos con fuerza y lo miró desafiante– ¿Qué quieres decir con 'ayudaros'?

–Nuestro propósito es que nos ayude a hacernos con el control de la Sociedad de Almas.

–¿Por qué íbamos a hacer algo así? –espetó la Kuchiki cada vez más enfadada– ¿Y por qué Ichigo?

–Tranquila, lo hará. No dudéis de ello. Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta… –abrió la puerta de la celda y entró dentro, su sonrisa ensanchándose. Señaló a Ichigo con el dedo y siguió hablando– El_ Blood Instinct._

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos por la repentina revelación. ¿Ese era su plan? ¿Usar el instinto sangriento de Ichigo para destruir y controlar la Sociedad de Almas? Rukia se vio preocupada, pero miró a Ichigo quien tenía la cabeza agachada. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza?

–¡Jamás! –gritó de repente haciendo que la sonrisa del hombre desapareciera– ¡Jamás dejaré que esa cosa vuelva a tomar control de mí! –intentó de soltarse de sus cadenas teniendo ganas de golpear a ese tipo, pero estas eran demasiado fuertes.

Tan rápido como desapareció su sonrisa, volvió a aparecer. Arqueó las cejas hacia arriba, apenado–. Me da pena tu ingenuidad, shinigami sustituto –movió la mano en el aire y se acercó hasta Ichigo con las llaves en la mano.

El peli naranjo esperó a que liberara su brazos para golpearlo, pero antes de que su puño golpeará la cara del guardia, una descarga le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Rukia trató de acercarse para ayudarlo, sin embargo se detuvo cuando el hombre mostró su otra mano, la cual poseía un extraño aparato. Ella lo miró con ira. ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla?

El guardia sonrió al observar como la Kuchiki había entendido el mensaje. Si pulsaba de nuevo el botón otra descarga eléctrica recorrería el cuerpo de su amigo. Terminó de soltar las cadenas de Ichigo ante la mirada furiosa de la peli negra. Cargó el cuerpo inconsciente en su hombro y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella no pudo hacer nada para que no se llevara a Ichigo de allí. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Suspiró, rendida. Estaban metidos en un problema hasta el cuello. Se sentó en una de las camas y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, llevándolas hacia atrás hasta que quedaron entre su cabello. Saltó en el sitio cuando escuchó un chillido de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

–Por favor… Aguanta Ichigo…

* * *

No muy lejos de la celda, en una extraña habitación a oscuras, un grupo de hombres estaban en círculo alrededor de una silla. En el centro, estaba el hombre de cabellos negros y lentes, sonriendo macabramente mientras observaba con deleite el arma secreta de su plan. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla, podía ver esos ojos ardiendo de furia. Si no hubieran amordazado su boca seguramente estaría gritándole miles de insultos. Antes eso sonrió aún más. Ese chico era bastante interesante.

Ichigo ya le hubiera pegado una patada a ese hombre si sus piernas no estuvieran también atadas a la silla, la cual tampoco podía mover.

–Kurosaki Ichigo, podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o por las malas –dijo acuclillándose frente a él. Se ajustó las gafas y después de levantó. Miró a uno de sus hombres y le hizo una señal. Este entendió y corrió a quitarle la venda de la boca al peli naranjo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó con toda su fuerza:

–¡Hijo de puta! ¡No vas a salirte con la tuya! –arqueó el cuerpo hacia delante intentando; aun sabiendo que era inútil, de liberarse. Él no es para nada de los que se rinden.

–No estás en posición de oponer resistencia –chasqueó los dedos e Ichigo sintió de nuevo esa desagradable descarga eléctrica que paralizaba todo su cuerpo. Se negaba a gritar, sin embargo toda su espalda se arqueó y se golpeó en la cabeza con el respaldo de la silla. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. La herida de su cabeza comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, manchando su cabello y resbalando por su nuca– Volveré a preguntarlo –tomó de nuevo la perilla de Ichigo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos– ¿Nos ayudarás?

Ichigo abrió la boca, gruñó y le escupió en la cara– Jamás.

El hombre retrocedió, furioso. Se limpió la cara y golpeó con el puño al peli naranjo en la mejilla– ¡Niñato insolente! –iba a sacar su zanpakuto cuando los guardias lo agarraron por los brazos antes de que cometiera alguna locura. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura, entonces se ajustó las gafas y se colocó bien su cabello–. Entonces no me quedará de otra que hacerlo por la manera dura.

–No me someteré a ti –siseó ladeando la cabeza hasta que llegó a limpiarse en su hombro la sangre del labio.

–Eso ya lo veremos –volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta–. Te demostraré quien tiene la voluntad más fuerte.

* * *

Oh my god. Más gente queriendo dominar la Sociedad de Almas. Que cliché, ¿no? xD Al menos Ichi y Kia están encerrados juntitos l3

¡Los reviews animan mucho! No olviden dejar un pequeño comentario plz y ya saben. Comenten un antes o después. Que aún sigue en empate ._.


	10. Darkness

**¡41 reviews en 9 capítulos! Es… es… es mi nuevo record… ¡S-soy tan feliz! ¡Muchas gracias a todos no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen! **

**Advertencias: Violencia, contenido sexual, gore, tortura. Quedan avisados. (Aunque aún no hay mucho de esto, yo por si acaso lo pongo)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Darkness.**

Rukia estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo. La almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de tapar sus oídos lo más posible. Ya no lo soportaba más. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Estaba segura de que ya habían pasado muchas horas y cada cierto tiempo podía escuchar incesantes y desgarradores gritos que prefería no pensar a quién pertenecían sabiéndolo de sobra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro húmedo debido a las lágrimas. Sus manos y brazos ya temblaban de haber estado sujetando la almohada contra su cabeza todo ese tiempo.

–Por favor… Por favor… Parad… –repetía una y otra vez con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara. Ya no le importaba estar llorando. Era demasiado. El silencio reinó por más tiempo que los demás intervalos.

La puerta de la celda se abrió. Vio a uno de los guardias lanzando algo dentro para luego salir y cerrar la puerta inmediatamente. Rukia se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y giró la cabeza. No teniendo una buena vista debido a la oscuridad, con el cuerpo tembloroso, se levantó y se dirijo hacia el cuerpo.

Sintió toda su fuerza drenada al ver la sangre que lo rodeaba. Corrió los metros que le faltaban hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado. Puso las manos sobre su espalda, sacudiéndole, gritando su nombre. No podía hacer nada. Con su reiatsu sellado… Solo en aquella celda… Se miró las manos. Llenas de sangre. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba horrorizada.

–Despierta… -quería una señal de que aún estaba vivo. –Despierta… -era incapaz de sentir su reiatsu con aquellos supresores. –Por favor… –con cuidado, giró su cuerpo boca arriba. Su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa que dolor a pesar de estar inconsciente. Ella pegó su oreja contra su pecho. Oía sus latidos. Suspiró, aliviada por aquel entonces. Pero si no trataba todas aquellas heridas… No sabía cuánto iba a durar ese alivio.

Se llenó de una nueva determinación y arrastró el cuerpo de su amigo hasta la cama. Ya allí rasgó las sábanas en tiras con los dientes y las utilizó a modo de vendas. No era mucho lo que podía hacer con eso, pero era mejor que nada.

Terminó de vendar todo lo que pudo, sobre todo se preocupó de vendar primero las más graves. –Por qué… –agachó la cabeza, apoyando su frente en el borde de la cama mientras sus manos sujetaban con delicadeza la de Ichigo. –¿Por qué siempre tienes que sufrir tanto…? ¿Acaso no estás siempre protegiendo a los demás? No mereces esto… –susurró las palabras, lentamente.

Levantó la cabeza cuando sintió los dedos de Ichigo aferrarse a los suyos. Miró la mano. Después lo miró a él a la cara. Sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Rukia iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, sin embargo se contuvo de hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Era una pregunta muy estúpida.

–¿R…Rukia…? –su voz sonaba muy baja, Rukia le escuchó igualmente.

–Estoy aquí.

–¿E-estás… bien?

–Sí. Perfectamente –puede que sí físicamente, porque anímicamente estaba… Un poco decaída. Dudaba que de allí hubiera escapatoria, y la situación en la que se habían metido con aquellos tipos no mejoraba la cosa. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Sabía que no debía rendirse. No quería decepcionar a Ichigo colocando su ánimo y esperanza por el suelo.

–M…me alegro… d-de que no… te hayan hecho daño –volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero mantuvo la aprehensión en la mano de Rukia. Aún seguía consciente aunque ella decidió dejarlo descansar.

Tenía muchas ganas de preguntar qué había pasado. Aún así pensó que no era el momento. No necesitaba que le anduviera recordando lo que quiera que le hubieran hecho. Debió de ser terrible y podía asegurar que en ese preciso instante estaba intentando dejar esos recuerdos de lado.

–¿Rukia…?

–¿Sí? –respondió segundos después.

El silencio llenó de nuevo la celda hasta que Ichigo volvió a hablar. –N-no es nada… Una tontería…

Lo escuchó suspirar antes de que su respiración se volviera trabajosa como antes. Pasaron más minutos de silencio en los que ninguno se miró, ni dijeron nada.

–Yo… t-te sacaré de aquí –sujetó con más firmeza la mano de Rukia y ella le miró con una expresión en la que se podían ver muchos sentimientos. –No importa lo que me hagan… No… No dejaré que te pongan una mano encima… –sonrió, algo forzado.

–Saldremos juntos de aquí –respondió volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre la cama. –Yo… No quiero que te preocupes tanto por mí. Estaré bien, ¿sí? Soy una teniente, ¿recuerdas?

Ichigo se abstuvo de echarse a reír. Si no le doliera tanto el cuerpo lo hubiera hecho. –Sí, lo siento.

Él aguantaría lo que hiciera falta con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo. Sabía que no era débil, pero no podía evitar pensar que era casi imposible que no salieran mal de allí. Mientras que solo el asunto fuera con él estaba; dentro de lo que puede soportar, bien con ello. Además ella estaba allí a su lado, eso ya era más que suficiente.

Suspiró de nuevo. Intentó de nuevo decirle algo a ella sobre sus sentimientos, pero nunca salía de su boca lo que quería. Gruñó molesto y golpeó la cama con su otro brazo antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y pensar en lo estúpido que acababa de ser por hacer esa tontería. Graciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a la vez que soltó un insulto al aire.

Rukia se levantó con una venita en la sien y lo golpeó en la cabeza (no muy fuerte) con la mano que tenía libre.

–¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

–¡Por idiota!

–Maldita…

Se miraron. Sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro y casi parecían estar matándose con la mirada. Estuvieron un momento así hasta que Ichigo soltó una risita.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó la Kuchiki aún mirándole con algo de enojo y separándose de él.

–N-nada… S-solo echaba de menos esto –¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comportaron así el uno con el otro? Porque esas discusiones estúpidas era un día a día para ellos.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego sonrió también. –Tienes razón.

–Qui-quiero volver a esos días… Donde la única preocupación eran los hollow –suspiró y miró arriba. No veía para nada el techo, pero igual era como si buscara algo interesante en él –Cuando podíamos andar 'tranquilos' por la ciudad, sin preocuparnos de que un loco quisiera destruir Karakura o la Sociedad de Almas…

Rukia hizo un sonido de asentimiento. Sí, ella también le gustaría querer volver a vivir esos días más pacíficos. Sonaban entonces tan lejanos… Como un sueño inalcanzable.

–_Y sobre todo quiero regresar a aquel tiempo en el que no sentía más que amistad por ti _–pensó cerrando los ojos, rendido al cansancio.

* * *

Ichigo abrió sus ojos cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió–Qué… ¿Ya es de día? –gruñó olvidando por un momento dónde estaba. Cuando escuchó un gruñido delante de él, recordó de inmediato.

–Levántate –le ordenó.

–Vete –contestó en el mismo tono.

En el otro lado de la cama Rukia se había despertado y miraba al hombre con algo entre temor y furia–Ichigo, ten cuidado –le susurró.

El peli naranjo asintió y agarró su mano mirándola con determinación y seguridad. Rukia miró directamente a esos ojos cafés que casi parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Por un breve instante se sintió más segura.

–He dicho que te levantes –repitió el hombre elevando un poco el tono de voz. Viendo que el chico no le hacía caso, se acercó y lo agarró por el collar. Ichigo trató de liberarse, pero su cuerpo aún estaba débil después del trato de los días anteriores –Tú también vienes –le dijo a Rukia.

Ella se levantó y sin dudar ni un segundo agarró de la mano a Ichigo.

–¿Le importa soltarme? Tengo piernas, ¿sabe? –protestó Ichigo. El guardia rodó los ojos y al final optó por soltarle. De todas formas no es como si ellos pudieran huir.

El Kurosaki chirrió los dientes al ver el aparato que sujetaba en sus manos. Al contrario que antes, este tenía dos botones. Le daba rabia no poder escapar. Sintió a Rukia agarrar su mano con fuerza temblorosa y él la miró, sonriendo para ella.

–Todo saldrá bien –le dijo. Ella asintió de vuelta calmándose un poco.

Sabían que llevaba allí varios días, pero exactamente cuántos, no lo sabían. Ambos pensaban en la manera de salir de allí, sin embargo con aquellos supresores era casi imposible. Llegaron a una habitación diferente a la que habían estado otros días, lo extraño es que allí había más gente.

Más prisioneros. Se veía algo así como un comedor. A Ichigo aquello le recordaba a una cárcel.

El guardia se mantuvo caminando detrás de ellos, guiándolos hacia su mesa donde comerían. Se sentaron y dos bandejas con algo de comida –que no podían saber bien qué demonios era aquello- fueron dispuestas ante ellos.

–Comed –ordenó el hombre con voz grave.

Ambos miraron la comida con desconfianza. No les extrañaría si estaba envenenada, pero… ¿los demás la estaban comiendo no? Miraron a la mesa e iban a coger la cuchara. Se dieron cuenta de que los dos fueron a por la misma y sus manos se interpusieron la una con la otra. El peli naranjo la retiró rápidamente y miró a otro lado–. Cógela primero –murmuró dándose cuenta que solo había una.

–Uhmm… Vale –asintió y cogió la cuchara para hundirla en aquel especie de… No sabía definirlo. Tomó una cucharada y lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo. Retiró la cabeza y miró el contenido de su cuchara con mucha indecisión. ¿Seguro que eso era comestible? –No puedo comerme esto –soltó la cuchara en la bandeja y la retiró un poco hacia atrás–. Sé que no puedo andar quejándome, que es lo único que hay, pero… -le susurró a Ichigo cerca de su oreja mirando de reojo al guardia.

–Entiendo. Quien sabe que le han puesto –le contestó de vuelta.

El hombre tras ellos carraspeó y arrugó la nariz.

Ichigo suspiró pesadamente y tomó la cuchara.

–¿Ichigo? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó viendo como se acercaba aquella cosa al rostro

–No –gruñó, sonrió con malicia y tiró de la cuchara hacia atrás y movió la cabeza. La extraña sustancia acabó en la cara del guardia–. Uy, perdón.

El hombre se lanzó contra el peli naranjo y este saltó sobre la mesa tomando a Rukia de la mano. El frustrado guardia se cayó de cabeza contra la bandeja de otro prisionero.

De repente todos se revelaron, peleándose unos con otros, la comida volaba por todas partes. Rukia e Ichigo corrían entre el caos, esquivando golpes, patadas y comida. Llegaron a la puerta de salida. Ichigo la abrió con brusquedad y corrieron por los pasillos siendo perseguidos por los guardias. Escuchaban los gritos tras ellos. Órdenes de detenerlos inmediatamente.

Incluso si se quedaban sin aliento siguieron subiendo escaleras, corriendo por más pasillos, siendo perseguidos por más guardias.

La huída no duro demasiado. Los rodearon. Los placaron contra el suelo y los detuvieron nuevamente. Trataron de liberarse, pero habían demasiados sujetándolos de todas sus extremidades.

–No puedo creer que hayas montado tú este revuelo –aquel hombre de cabello negro y lentes, Shigure si ellos no recordaban mal, chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se paró frente a los dos shinigami– ¿Acaso no fui piadoso y te dejé tranquilo hoy? –Se llevó una mano a la perilla y sonrió para después encogerse de hombros–. Que se le va a hacer, si tanto lo deseas…

Uno de ellos se agachó con una jeringa en la mano y la inyectó en el cuello del peli naranjo– ¡Maldito! –le maldijo revolviéndose una vez más en otro intento de liberarse.

–Ah… –suspiró cansado y se dio la vuelta–. Llevarlos de vuelta a la celda. Ni se les ocurra llevarlos al comedor de nuevo –dicho eso, se fue.

–Sí, señor –contestaron, algunos viendo como se iba por el pasillo y otros obligando a los dos shinigami a levantarse.

* * *

–¡Argh! ¡Maldición! ¡Casi lo conseguimos! –exclamó Ichigo con rabia mientras daba vueltas por el centro de la celda. Rukia suspiró, regocijada en aquella esquina en la que se había habituado a estar.

¿Casi? Quién sabe cuántos pisos les faltaba para llegar a la superficie y aún si lo hubieran conseguido, los shinigamis afuera los hubieran capturado igualmente. Con su reiatsu suprimido, si se encontraban con algún capitán no habría nada qué hacer. Era inútil.

–No te rindas, Rukia –ojos violetas se cruzaron con la mirada de los ojos cafés–. Sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que ser optimistas –Ichigo se acuclilló frente a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros–. Tú eres fuerte, ¡yo lo sé! ¡Porque tú eres esa clase de mujer que guardo en mi corazón!

Rukia se vio sorprendida, pero al momento una venita creció en su sien– ¡Idiota! ¡No me devuelvas mis propias palabras! –respondió gritando. En el fondo estaba alegre de que él hubiera hecho ese intento de levantarle el ánimo como ella lo hacía con él–. Somos tal para cual, ¿eh? –musitó tan bajito que el peli naranjo no la escuchó. Agachó de nuevo la cabeza, metiéndose en sus pensamientos. Intentaba no pensar en esas cosas. Intentaba no pensar sobre los sentimientos que tenía. La confundían tanto...

–Rukia yo… Lo digo muy en serio –volvió a hablar, una fuerte determinación notándose en su voz–. Mírame Rukia –ella obedeció y levanto de nuevo la mirada. Esos ojos… ¿Por qué la atraían tanto?–. Yo… ¡No! Tengo que dejar de esconderme –arqueó una ceja, mirando a Ichigo sin saber de qué estaba hablando. ¿Esconderse de qué? Sentía sus manos temblando en sus hombros. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien hasta que sintió su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo–. Rukia…

–¿I…chigo…? –es posible que ellos… ¿Tal vez...?

_Tan cerca…_

_Tan cerca…_

* * *

**¡Ódienme! ¡Muahahahaha! Pero me odiarán aún más con lo que les diré a continuación...**

**Estaré unas dos semanas (más o menos) sin actualizar. Tengo muchos exámenes y apenas tendré tiempo. **

**Igual sus reviews me alegran mucho, son una alegría en mi desastroso día a día de estudiante TuT **

**Hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Bye bye! TT3TT**


	11. And the rain stops again

De seguro algunos sí me odiaron. (Oh kami, y más que me odiarán, lo presiento). ¿Por qué volví antes de lo esperado? Pues en fin… no puedo con las matemáticas. No las soporto. Por más que me pongo a estudiar no hay manera, así que en vez de gastar en mi tiempo en hacer operaciones que sé que no me van a salir me he puesto con esto.

**Advertencias: Violencia, contenido sexual, gore, tortura. (Quedan avisados e.e)**

* * *

_–Rukia…_

_–¿I…chigo…? –es posible que ellos… _

_Tan cerca…_

_Tan cerca…_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: And the rain stops again.**

Sus frentes chocaron una con la otra, suavemente. Sus ojos aún estaban clavados en los del otro. Rukia estuvo en shock hasta que reaccionó, lo primero que le vino fue un sentimiento de preocupación ya que ese tipo de comportamiento no era normal en su amigo. Sus brazos medio levantados temblaban con indecisión, dudando de lo que iba a pasar… De que sí pasaba, no sabía si quería dejarlo estar o evitarlo. Odiaba sentir ese deseo y esa confusión al mismo tiempo. Volvió a pronunciar su nombre, sus ojos moviéndose en otra dirección que no fueran los de él.

Tenía que hacerlo. Era entonces o nunca.

Ichigo abrió la boca para decirle, pero como si el destino le odiara, un repentino ataque de tos le atacó. Maldijo mentalmente mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y se alejaba de Rukia. Ella anduvo de rodillas hacia él y se posicionó a su lado poniendo una mano en su pecho y otra en su espalda.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

–Sí. Tranquila… –respondió cuando se detuvo– _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora? _

–Deberías acostarte ahora –se levantó y suspirando y se llevó las manos a las caderas– Te dejaré mis sábanas –miró hacia las cómodas y frunció el ceño. Caminó hacia ellas y las observó– Las tuyas están llenas de sangre, tiene que ser desagradable…

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Le pidió que lo olvidara. Lo que menos quería es que ella cogiera un resfriado o algo así. La celda no era cálida ni mucho menos.

–Ichigo… ¿Ibas a decirme algo antes? –volvió a mirarle con cara de duda. Sabía que intentó decir algo hasta que la tos le interrumpió. ¿Por qué su corazón se había acelerado tanto hasta ese momento? Su mente había empezado a barajar tantas posibilidades. Y entre todas había esa pequeña parte que le gritaba en alto que se veía como una confesión. Tenía ganas de tirarse del cabello por pensar en ello. Ja, de ninguna manera el shinigami sustituto se le iba a declarar a alguien como ella. No son nada más que amigos, ¿no?

–Rukia la verdad es que yo… –se apoyó en la pared para levantarse, pero no duró demasiado de pie, sus piernas temblaron tanto ante el mareo que cayó de rodillas al suelo– ¡Ah, joder! -debía de haber alguna fuerza anti natural que trataba de impedir que hablara con Rukia. Cuando por fin tenía el valor para hacerlo… ¿Qué tenía el mundo en su contra?

Ojos violáceos se abrieron en sorpresa y sus piernas corrieron a ayudarle. Iba a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, sin embargo se detuvo en sus acciones cuando al poner su pequeña mano sobre el pecho del shinigami, notó lo entrecortada que estaba su respiración. Miró alrededor de la habitación.

–_Mierda…_ –maldijo. Debía de ser por culpa de ese extraño líquido que le inyectaron. Estaba segura. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada? Se sentía tan desesperada en una situación así… Como el resto de los días que habían pasado allí.

Apartó los ojos y los cerró al escuchar el sonido desagradable del shinigami vomitando. Mantuvo una mano en su espalda, moviéndola en círculos sobre ella. Con la otra se tapó la nariz no queriendo que el olor llegara a ella y acabar en la misma situación.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvieron en aquella posición. Incluso si no había anda más en su estómago, este se seguía contrayendo y lo único que salía de su boca era una tos seca.

Rukia estaba preocupada, pero entonces más que eso, estaba furiosa. Nunca creyó que unos shinigami pudieran llegar tan lejos. Si hubiera alguna manera lucharía contra todos ellos y los entregaría como verdaderos traidores. Hipócritas. Los acusan a ellos de traidores cuando ellos son aún peores. Queriendo destruir la Sociedad de Almas a costas del shinigami sustituto en su estado… ¡Era imperdonable!

Cuando escuchó la voz grave de Shigure en la puerta de la celda, no pudo evitar mirarle con furia. Una ira que muy pocas veces había sentido.

Shigure no pareció verse intimidado por la mirada de Rukia, más que eso, sonrió–. Vaya, vaya… Veo que ya hizo efecto.

Rukia rechinó los dientes y lo ignoró, concentrándose de nuevo en Ichigo. A lo mejor así, ese es bastardo desaparecía de su vista.

–Eso os enseñará a no desperdiciar nuestra caridad –siguió hablando, mirando a ambos con una mirada de superioridad.

Kuchiki sentía su paciencia agotarse. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, gritarle lo furiosa que estaba, descargar todo eso contra él… Pero no. Eso solo haría que el hombre creyera que estaban bajo su control. Jamás haría algo así.

–No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad? –soltó un bufido y se encogió de hombros–. Sabes… Me gustas –Rukia volvió a mirar al peli negro con la misma mirada de antes. ¿Pero que se había creído?–. Me gustaría poder…

–Cállate…

Volteó a mirar a Ichigo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Esa sensación… No podía ser.

Se levantó lentamente, apoyándose en la pared. Rukia tomó un paso hacia atrás– _¡Maldición! ¡Ichigo! ¡Otra vez no!_

–¡Atrévete a tocarla y lo único que quedará de ti será tu sangre y tus huesos en mis manos! –levantó la cabeza revelando una mirada asesina sobre el color carmín que habían tomado sus ojos.

–_Blood Instinct…_ No creí que lo vería tan pronto. Es maravilloso. El instinto asesino –tomó una bocanada de aire, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para luego bajarla y sonreír malévolamente–, puedo sentirlo desde aquí.

Ichigo corrió hacia las rejas y estiró la mano hacia el hombre. Este se retiró rápidamente hacia atrás y se quedó sorprendido cuando se llevó una mano a la mejilla y tenía sangre en esta. En el momento que miró sus dedos donde la sangre estaba goteando, un repentino sentimiento de temor le recorrió el cuerpo.

¿De qué estaba asustado? ¡No comprendía!

Se fue de allí sin decir nada más aunque pudo escuchar los gritos amenazantes del shinigami sustituto mientras se alejaba.

* * *

–¡Ichigo, ya cálmate! –Rukia lo tenía agarrado por la cintura, intentando separarlo de las rejas y calmarlo al mismo tiempo. Todo el cuerpo del shinigami temblaba. ¿Hasta qué extremo podía llevar a su cuerpo ese instinto?– ¡Ichigo!

Pero no se estaba comportando igual que la otra vez… Era el verdadero Ichigo el que estaba sujetando ahora. Solo una parte del _Blood Instinct _estaba presente en él. Por una parte estaba aliviada, así al menos no tendría que preocuparse demasiado de tener que tomar distancias.

Poco a poco su fuerza fue decreciendo hasta que sus piernas ya no lo sostuvieron. Rukia se agachó a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión que aparentaba serenidad.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué me ocurrió? –preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

–De repente perdiste el control –al ver la cara de horror con la que la miró, ella levantó las manos y las movió en el aire y puso su mejor cara de: aquí no pasó nada– ¡No te preocupes! Yo estoy bien, ¿ves? No dañaste nada. Bueno… Una herida en la mejilla de ese bastardo de Shigure, pero-

–Lo siento –la interrumpió y agachó la cabeza– Debí de asustarte…

Negó con la cabeza, sonrió levemente y lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarle hasta la cama. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Ichigo se quedó mirando al techo; algo que acostumbró a hacer últimamente, parpadeó varias veces incapaz de dormirse a pesar de estar cansado. Rukia estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, balanceando sus pies, buscando la manera de no incomodarse con el silencio.

Parecía haber algo de tensión en el aire a cada segundo que pasaba. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

–¿Ichigo? –recibió un gruñido en respuesta, dándole entender que la estaba escuchando– ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien imposible?

Ichigo casi se ahogó con su propia saliva ante la pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?!–. P-pues yo… –¿Qué contestaba?– _¿Es mi amor por ti imposible?_ –fue lo que pensó–. Apenas me he enamorado alguna vez así que… –frunció el ceño y suspiró– Pero, puede que sí. ¿Por qué?

Rukia paró de mover sus pies y tornó sus dedos entre las sábanas, agarrándolas– Yo… Creo que me he enamorado de alguien imposible.

Ichigo sintió como si de repente hubieran clavado una espada en su pecho. Y formuló la pregunta:

–¿Quién?

Más silencio. No contesta. No sabe qué hacer. Era el momento perfecto, aún así…

–Rukia si no quieres decirme, está bien –añadió al ver que ella no decía nada. No, las cosas no estaban bien. Su corazón latía tan dolorosamente en su pecho: como aquella vez que tuvieron que despedirse, como cuando le dijo que iba a casarse…

Durante los diecisiete meses sin sus poderes se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba en falta a Rukia en su día a día y poco a poco ese sentimiento fue creciendo hasta que convertirse en lo que sentía en aquel preciso momento. Atormentado con la idea de que una confesión de ese tipo podría echar abajo su amistad, decidió quedarse callado y no decirle. Pero ahora...

Rukia aún permanecía callada. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos, sin embargo… No estaba segura de si estos serían correspondidos o dejados de lado. Ichigo era demasiado bueno, sabía que aunque no la correspondiera trataría de hacerlo de algún modo. Ella no quería nada forzado. Estaba tan confusa.

Ambos teniendo el miedo a ser rechazados.

A perderse el uno al otro...

pero olvidaron algo…

El fuerte lazo que los une que jamás podría ser roto.

–Rukia.

Ella abrió los ojos, no sabiendo en qué momento los había cerrado. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Ichigo aunque él no la estuviera mirando.

–Quiero protegerte. Tú detienes la lluvia. Calmas el dolor en mi alma. Por eso yo… Cada vez que haga falta, estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mí para ello. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que no puedo caminar en un mundo donde no estás tú.

–¿Ichigo? –esas palabras repentinas la habían dejado sorprendido, tanto que no sabía que pensar aún. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento Ichigo se había incorporado y tenía una mano sobre su mejilla–. Yo también quiero estar contigo –respondió cuando finalmente procesó todo lo que había dicho.

Finalmente la distancia entre ambos se cerró por completo. Sus labios rozaban unos con los del otro, un beso bastante tímido que hizo a Rukia echarse a reír y a Ichigo sonrojarse.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó avergonzado. Frunció el ceño y miró a la Kuchiki mientras esta seguía riendo– ¡Rukia! ¡No es gracioso!

–Lo siento… Es que fue un beso tan inocente –dijo poniendo su tono de niña buena y rodando los ojos con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

–¡Fue mi primero! ¡¿Vale?! –se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza a otro lado, su rostro rojo como tomate.

Rukia pareció sorprendida de eso. En fin, era un poco increíble que con su edad fuera realmente el primero. Aunque fue un beso algo… sencillo y tímido, se sintió muy especial. Para ella no era su primero, pero sí el primero que recibía de él. Eso era suficiente para que fuera muy especial.

_La lluvia…_

_Se ha vuelto a detener._

* * *

Oooooh. Al fin :3 Este fue un lindo capítulo… Eso creo. Aunque parece que Kuroichi está volviendo de nuevo. ¡Vuelve para vengarse! (?) Ajam… Bueno, se acabó lo dulce por un tiempo. Pero… el lemmon no tardará mucho en aparecer (creo) Gracias a los reviews, a partir de hora empezaré a contestarlos :3

Anahis: Yo también odio mis tareas y mis exámenes también xD Espero que haya sido de tu agrado que haya publicado antes de lo esperado.

Ichigo: ¡Es tu trabajo como estudiante!

Rukia: ¡Y ahora deberías estar estudiando!

Oh my… -_-

neko dani: oh dios calma… xD

Sary-winnie: yo también lo odio sobre todo cuando lo dejan asi y a veces ni continúan el fic… Es muy frustante xD

Rukia: Es horrible.

¿Uh? ¿Tú lees?

Rukia: Lo hago.

Otonashi Saya: Ey no te preocupes y espero que te mejores :D De verdad que me alegro muchísimo de que te guste este fic.

Rukia: ¡Sí, mejórate! ¡Si quieres puedo mandarte al idiota de Ichigo a que te revise!

Ichigo: ¡¿Ah?!


	12. A ray of hope

¡Ey! ¡Hola! Qué bueno que este fic este avanzando tan bien que la inspiración me viene rápido l3 Si llegáramos al review número 100 antes de acabar el fic yo sería la más feliz de este universo (solo exagero) ¡Además que la persona que escriba el número 100 le haré un dibujo! Chequen mi imagen de perfil está hecho por mí. (Amo tanto a Hollow Ichigo y a Ichigo *¬*) Pueden encontrarme en Deviantart por el mismo nombre que tengo aquí :3

**Otonashi Saya: **A nadie parece gustarle Shigure, ¿eh? Es un personaje que debe ser odiado, la verdad. Y sí…. De eso habrá mucho (malditos spoilers)

Ichigo**:** ¡Vuélvete calvo y muérete maldito bastardo!

**Anahis:** Lo hice con la intención de engañarlos eue ¡Pero las matemáticas son un terror para mí! Estudiar, estudio. Otra cosa es que me salgan xD

Rukia: Son terribles.

Ichigo: Y ustedes son unas vagas.

**Sary-winnie:** No te mueras que aún queda camino x)

**Guest: **Más haters de Shigure. xD

Rukia: ¡Solo yo puedo tocarle! –lo abraza posesivamente-

Ichigo: Rukia por favor…

Gracias también a **neko** **dani, mitsury sorame, sasura-chan uchiha **y** memphis** por sus reviews.

Este fic tendrá ya aproximadamente 24 capítulos, puede que algunos más o menos.

**Advertencias: Violencia, contenido sexual, gore, tortura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: A ray of hope. **

Shigure caminaba con pasos rápidos y furiosos de un lado a otro en la habitación. No sabía qué había pasado. Por qué había aparecido ese inconfundible sentimiento de miedo cuando el shinigami sustituto le había atacado. Entonces recordó sus ojos, había algo en ellos que le hacía temblar.

Golpeó con el pie en el suelo. Iban a tener que tener el doble de precauciones si no querían acabar muertos también.

Aunque a pesar de todo, observó un punto positivo que usaría a su favor. Incluso si el shinigami estaba débil, el _blood instinct_ seguía apareciendo con fuerza, impulsando al cuerpo a seguir ese instinto primario.

Sonrió y se paró en medio, calmándose– Eso es… Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, shinigami sustituto.

–Disculpe señor –una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos claros se paró en la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

–Ah, eres tu Kaiki. ¿Qué deseas? –preguntó volteando la cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Sabe si ya han traído las sábanas limpias de esta semana? –respondió con cierto temor y timidez.

–Sí. Están al fondo del pasillo. Aquí tienes las llaves de las celdas –se acercó a la pared y tomó el llavero que contenía las llaves de las celdas de aquella planta.

Kaiki le dio las gracias y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Ella odiaba ver a aquella gente encerrada, porque en la realidad, muchos de ellos son inocentes.

Suspiró y anduvo rápidamente hasta el fondo del pasillo, no sin antes pasar por delante de una celda de donde percibió un olor extraño seguido de los gritos de alguien. Volvió sobre sus pasos, buscó la llave de aquella puerta y la abrió.

–¡No se lo lleven, por favor! –exclamó la misma voz que había escuchado gritar antes.

–No… Yo no vengo a llevarme a nadie –respondió nerviosa observando la figura de aquella chica parada protectoramente frente el cuerpo de alguien. Arrugó la nariz al reconocer el olor de la sangre mezclado con algo más que no quería saber qué era.

La muchacha se veía tan preocupada y Kaiki deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ayudarles. Frunció el ceño y se llenó de determinación. Salió de la celda, diciéndole que ella volvería enseguida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió hasta el final del pasillo donde había un pequeño cuarto. De allí tomó sábanas limpias, varias toallas y un cubo con algo de agua. Eso serviría, sí.

Regresó a la celda con todas aquellas cosas y le pidió ayuda a la chica para ponerlo todo en orden. Ella parecía estar al principio desconfiada y Kaiki no la culpaba. A saber qué cosas les han hecho… Al final ella se le acercó, Kaiki le dio las toallas y esta inmediatamente corrió de nuevo al lado de la otra persona que estaba en una esquina. Kaiki parpadeó, preocupada. Cogió las sábanas sucias de las camas y las reemplazó por las que había traído.

–¿Quieres traerlo aquí? –le preguntó en un susurró–. Ya cambié las sábanas...

La pelirroja se acercó con precaución no queriendo alarmarla y ayudó a llevar a su compañero hasta su cómoda.

–¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Kaiki suspiró y cubrió el cuerpo del chico con las nuevas sábanas–. No soporto ver a la gente sufrir aunque por cosas del destino, acabé trabajando en este agujero…

Recibió una mirada de lástima de la otra mujer y ella sonrió–. Pero, ¿sabes? Al menos puedo ayudar un poco –caminó hacia la entrada donde había soltado el cubo y lo llevó junto a la cama. Miró al fondo de la celda y sonrió de nuevo–. Limpiaré ese desastre. ¿Necesitas que traiga algo más?

La vio negar con la cabeza y agacharla luego–. No queremos llamar la atención y meterte en un problema. Vienen a vigilarnos cada día.

Kaiki desvió la mirada, no sabiendo qué hacer. Se pasaría por allí de vez en cuando para echarles un ojo. Sí, eso haría. Se sentiría más tranquila de ese modo. Esos dos se veían tan jóvenes e inocentes… Tampoco quería que Shigure se enterara. La paciencia y la misericordia no son el fuerte de ese hombre. No lo soportaba.

–Morirá –la escuchó murmurar y miró hacia ella sorprendida de lo que dijo–. Si continúan con esto, morirá…

A cada segundo que pasaba allí dentro tenía más ganas de ayudar. ¿Por qué quería hacerlo con tantas ganas? Tenían que resistir. Ella podía coger las llaves de la celda. ¡Tenía que poder ayudarles de alguna forma! Y se lo dijo. Le dijo a la muchacha que aguantaran. Ella haría todo lo posible para ayudarles a escapar.

Derrotados ojos violáceos la miraron con incredulidad, pero en lo profundo, había un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

Kaiki sonrió para sí misma. Por una vez en su vida, quería ser útil en algo.

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

Esa mujer había despertado un rayo de esperanza dentro de mí. Una mínima posibilidad de escape era mejor que nada.

Shigure nos dijo cuanto llevábamos allí. Una semana y media. Una tortuosa semana y media que me había parecido eterna.

Mis heridas no eran graves. Algún que otro corte superficial, nada que no pudiera soportar. Lo que realmente estaba herido era mi alma. Me dolía no poder hacer mucho para ayudar a Ichigo. Aunque el siguiera diciendo que estaba bien, no hay manera en que yo me creyera eso.

Es cierto que él posee mucha resistencia gracias a su enorme cantidad de energía espiritual y también su cabezonería, pero… No importa qué. El cuerpo tiene un límite.

¿Qué es lo que están planeando?

Suspiré y miré hacia la puerta por donde aquella mujer pelirroja se había ido. Y si pudieran escapar, si tuvieran una vía de salida… No llegarían muy lejos. No en el estado en el que se encuentran.

Rechiné los dientes, sintiéndome totalmente frustrada conmigo misma. Aguantaría hasta el final si era necesario… Era lo único que yo podía hacer.

Solamente esperar la oportunidad...

* * *

–¡¿Cómo que no podéis entrar?! –exclamó una furiosa chica de cabello negro.

–Cálmate –le pidió Yoruichi bajando las manos para que se sentara de nuevo.

Se sentía una enorme tensión en el aire de la habitación en la tienda de Urahara.

–Lo sentimos Tatsuki-chan –se disculpó Orihime poniendo una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de su amiga. Esta estaba tan tensa…

Uryu suspiró. Sado no decía nada, pero en el fondo estaba también frustrado. Keigo parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier por culpa del extraño ambiente. Mizuiro simplemente estaba en silencio mirando al suelo.

Kisuke se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación antes de pararse y hablar. No había nada que pudieran hacer. Según la información que había logrado reunir gracias a su amiga Yoruichi, Ichigo y Rukia habían sido encerrados en el penúltimo nivel de la prisión _Muken._

–Tenemos que admitirlo –susurró Uryu agachando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos–. Nosotros… No podríamos contra todos los capitanes.

Los demás suspiraron asintiendo a la realidad. Aunque les doliera… Ellos no podían hacer nada.

–¿Sugerís que nos quedemos aquí mientras que ellos pueden estar siendo ejecutados? –preguntó Tatsuki en un susurro que sonaba furioso.

–Lo sentimos. Lo único que podemos hacer es tener fe en que ellos podrán salir de allí –respondió Urahara escondiendo su mirada preocupada bajo su sombrero.

Yoruichi caminó afuera de la tienda, diciendo que se escondería en la Sociedad de Almas por si tenía alguna oportunidad de ayudarles.

_Sólo…_

_¿Sólo podían sentarse y esperar?_

* * *

Rukia abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar un grito que provenía de detrás suya. ¿En qué momento se quedó dormida? Se levantó rápidamente para acudir a lado del shinigami sustituto. Lo sacudió por los hombros para despertarlo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe reflejando temor. Debía de haber tenido una pesadilla.

Ella lo abrazó con cuidado, evitando tocar alguna de sus heridas. Frotó su espalda hasta que se calmó. Le preguntó que había pasado y fue cuando sintió todo el cuerpo de Ichigo tensarse.

–Está volviendo… –respondió en un casi inaudible susurro.

Las cejas de Rukia se arquearon en una expresión de tristeza. No faltaba mucho… Si seguía así en poco tiempo aquellos tipos conseguirían lo que querían. Podía ver lo mucho que Ichigo se estaba resistiendo, ¿pero por cuánto?

–No te preocupes –dijo aferrando sus brazos al pequeño cuerpo de la Kuchiki–. Ya te lo dije. No importa que me hagan, te sacaré de esta.

–Idiota… Te ves tan mal –gruñó ella sonriendo un poco por recibir aún una actitud positiva y fuerte de Ichigo.

–Ja… Supongo que debo de verme horrible.

–Incluso con esas heridas te sigues viendo… -espera, espera… ¿Qué estaba a punto de decirle? ¡¿Qué se veía sexy igualmente?! Se abofeteó mentalmente. _¿Qué pasa contigo, Kuchiki Rukia? ¡No puedes andar por ahí diciendo esas cosas! ¡No es propio de ti!_

Ichigo se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró extrañado. Las mejillas de ella estaban teñidas de un leve color sonrosado. Sonrió y la agarró con más fuerza para sentarla en la cama sobre sus piernas. Rukia protestó insultándolo y pateándolo mientras lo hacía. Ichigo gruñó, pidiéndole que se estuviera quieta porque le estaba haciendo daño. La peli negra se detuvo, pero aún así miró a otro lado con los brazos cruzados y sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo de antes y la repentina acción de Ichigo.

Se obligó a rodar los ojos hacia él cuando sintió una cálida mano en su barbilla que la hizo voltear la cabeza también. Al siguiente momento, sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ese idiota?! Rukia levantó los brazos y los apoyó en el pecho del shinigami para alejarlo, aún así este seguía lamiendo su mejilla.

Ichigo no sabía por qué, pero cuando había visto ese sonrojo le habían dado esas ganas de lamerlas y besarlas.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Para! ¿Pero qué haces, descerebrado? –le preguntó tomándolo de las mejillas y mirando a ese brillo enigmático en sus ojos cafés. Rukia sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a esa mirada? Estaba tan llena de… De amor. Incluso en la situación en la que se encontraban, ¿podía ese sentimiento brillar tanto?

Rukia sonrió. ¿Acaso tenía que preguntárselo? Dejando a su cuerpo y mente relajarse, liberó esos sentimientos. Sus brazos se entrelazaron detrás del cuello del peli naranjo para luego ponerse de rodillas, ambas piernas a los lados de las caderas de él.

Sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso más apasionado que el primero. Rukia tenía que admitir que el chico aprendía rápido. Iba a profundizar en el beso, sin embargo…

De repente él se detuvo. Ella se preocupó. ¿Le pasaría algo malo?–. Ahora no Rukia… -suspiró acariciando la mejilla de la Kuchiki con delicadeza– Quiero prometerme a mí mismo de que haremos esto cuando salgamos de aquí.

Rukia asintió con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Entonces deseaba aún con más fuerza salir cuanto antes de allí.

* * *

Este capítulo también fue más o menos tranquilo, pero… Era necesario. También es un poco para calmar el ambiente porque ahora viene todo lo fuerte. Si saben a qué me refiero… Sé de unas reviewers que esperan lo siguiente con ansias èue

Oh sí otra cosa mariposa… He he he… ¡Tendrán que esperar bastante hasta que estos lleguen a hacer cosas mayores! Me ha surgido un cambio de ideas y por eso se va a retrasar.

Intento mantener a Ichigo y Rukia lo máximo posible dentro de su carácter. Admitamos que a veces es complicado. Los que también escriben de seguro me entienden xD

¿Qué piensan de Kaiki? Tendrá un papel clave en un par de capítulos. ¿Qué creen que hará? :3 Ah sí. Hagamos un club de haters de Shigure, aunque yo lo cree también le odio.

Ichigo: ¡Yo me apunto! –con una aura asesina rodeándole.

Rukia: Y yo.

Kaiki: ¿Dónde hay que apuntarse? –pregunta tímidamente.


	13. Burning the soul

¿Qué les parece? Hoy subiendo otro capítulo porque tuve mucho tiempo libre y además se van a sorprender porque este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todo el fic.

**Sary-winnie**: Si con eso ya soy malvada... Espera a ver este e.e

**Otonashi Saya**: Sí un poco de romance calma las penas, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Anahis:** Hehehe, ¿a qué no me demoré nada? º3º

**Guest**: Suerte xD

**memphis**: soy malvada, lo sé. Más haters para Shigure xD

**Advertencias: Violencia, contenido sexual, gore, tortura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Burning the soul.**

_Rukia's POV_

Ichigo y yo fuimos arrastrados por Shigure a través de los pasillos. La mujer pelirroja estaba detrás de mí, con una mirada de terror en sus ojos. _¿Por qué está tan asustada? _Me pregunté.

–Lo siento… –susurró ella cerca de mi oreja.

Iba a girarme y a preguntarle por qué había dicho eso, hasta que llegamos al lugar de destino. Aquella putrefacta habitación donde ya habíamos estado numerosas veces durante aquellas dos semanas. Levanté mis brazos esposados y me tapé la nariz. Observé como Ichigo y Kaiki habían hecho lo mismo.

Solo había algo extraño, algo de distinto tenía aquella habitación. Me quedé observando fijamente hasta que miré que había un extraño y gran barril -creo que era de acero- con varios utensilios recargados al lado.

–Tengo una propuesta para ti, preciosa –ese bastardo me hervía la sangre– Si te unes a nosotros –¡Jamás!– Te dejaré con vida, ¿qué te parece?

–Ni en tus mejores sueños, capullo –yo no suelo usar ese lenguaje, pero en serio, ese maldito me sacaba de mis casillas. Desde el rabillo de ojo pude ver a Ichigo sonriéndome orgulloso. Podía cuidarme sola, sobre todo después del horror que pasé con Haku, eso no estaba pasando de nuevo.

–Vaya, vaya… Eres una chica dura –sonrió socarronamente y se alejó de nosotros–. Kaiki.

–Sí… Lo siento chicos –nos susurró a ambos. Kaiki… ¿Así que así se llamaba?

Me ató a unas cadenas en la pared mientras que se llevaba a Ichigo al otro lado. Kaiki se veía muy arrepentida y entristecida de tener que hacernos aquello. Ella iba a retirarse, pero para su desgracia, el bastardo le pidió que se quedara. De verdad que si pudiera lo golpearía hasta quedarme a gusto.

Suspiré y miré al frente. Ichigo me dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarme. No es que consiguiera mucho, pero… ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

Shigure anduvo lentamente hacia el barril y en cuanto lo abrió el olor a quemado llegó rápidamente hasta mis fosas nasales. No… No iría a…

El hombre llamó a Kaiki y le dijo que asegurara doblemente a Ichigo. Ella lo hizo sin muchas ganas. No tenía otra opción y me daba pena su expresión…

–Después de mucho pensarlo he llegado a la conclusión de que ya sé como despertar por completo el _Blood Instinct_ –mi temor se acrecentaba por momentos–. Así que voy a comprobar si es verdad… -lo vi sonreír perversamente como nunca antes lo había hecho e hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la médula.

–¡Tienes que controlarlo Ichigo! –le grité desde mi posición. Él me asintió. Podía ver la determinación en su rostro aún así… Se veía tan exhausto. Extraño fue que Shigure no nos escuchara… ¿Será porque llevaba aquellos grandes audífonos puestos? ¿Y por qué demonios los llevaba?

Entonces cogió una larga varilla con una pieza de metal más ancha al final de este y cuando lo vi meterlo dentro del barril, lo entendí. Para mi sorpresa –y puedo imaginarme que para horror del idiota de cabello naranja- Shigure se acercó a mí con aquella pieza de metal ardiente.

Aquello iba a doler los mil demonios…

* * *

Ichigo podía oler el metal ardiendo y tiró de las cadenas sin éxito– _¿E-en qué está pensando?_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en horror al ver como el hombre caminaba hacia Rukia con la pieza de metal incandescente. Intentó de nuevo con más fuerza liberarse de las cadenas que los restringían a pesar de saber que era inútil.

Pero de repente, Shigure volvió sobre sus pasos, sonriendo macabramente–. Ups, casi lo olvido –se acercó hasta Ichigo y colocó la pieza cerca de su mejilla–. Te doy una oportunidad para que desates tus instintos.

–¡Y una mierda!

Shigure no escuchó lo que dijo, pero juzgando por la expresión disgustada y furiosa del peli naranjo, debía de ser una negación. Se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió, poniendo el metal contra la mejilla de Ichigo.

Intentó reprimirlo, sin embargo un grito salió de su garganta al sentir como su piel estaba siendo quemada.

–Ahora que sabes lo que duele… –caminó al lado de Rukia de nuevo y moviendo la cabeza de ella, acercó el metal a su cuello– ¿lo harás?

–¡Ichigo no! ¡No lo hagas! –le gritó Rukia con desesperación. Su piel sudaba al sentir el calor irradiando del metal y a la vez también de la tensión. Iba a tener que soportarlo… Y lo haría por él.

–¡No lo haré, maldita sea! –exclamó negando con la cabeza recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Kaiki.

Esos dos… ¿Qué tenía Shigure con ellos? No entendía nada aún.

–Como desees –dijo presionando el metal contra la piel de Rukia. Ella se tragó el grito que iba a salir de su boca y en lugar de ello cerró con fuerza los ojos y se mordió el labio.

–¡Rukia! –gritó al borde de la desesperación. Si seguía así, Kuroichi iba a…

–No importa qué… ¡No lo hagas! –respondió Rukia entre jadeos. Shigure alejó el objeto y lo bajó hacia las piernas de la chica.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó de nuevo, Ichigo negó con la cabeza por mucho que le doliera hacerlo. Entonces presionó el metal contra la pierna de Rukia, quemando su shihakusho y su piel.

–¡Nngh! –Rukia gritó a través de sus dientes entrecerrados, mordiéndose el labio aún más fuerte, haciéndose sangre.

–¡Rukia! –Ichigo podía sentir su preocupación creciendo en cada segundo. Se intentó soltar una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que incluso sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar.

Kaiki observaba horrorizada como Shigure seguía con su lenta y dolorosa tortura e Ichigo tirando violentamente de sus cadenas.

_No serán capaces de manejar mucho más…_ -pensó –_Por favor… que alguno de los dos se rinda_ –podía sentir como su estómago se encogía dolorosamente ante la vista. Viendo como Rukia trataba de ahogar sus gritos y se revolvía en sus cadenas e Ichigo intentando acudir a ayudarla desesperadamente. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y cerró los ojos.

No podía ver más aquello…

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

Todo… todo era dolor. Caliente y ardiente dolor. Mis piernas…mis brazos… incluso mi pecho y algún punto en mi cara… estaban ardiendo. Y cada vez, antes de volver a presionar el metal contra mi piel, Shigure le preguntaba a Ichigo por lo mismo. Puedo decir que él quería hacerlo, solo para detener mi sufrimiento, y yo sabía que él estaba sufriendo también. Sin embargo yo seguí repitiéndole, llamándole, diciéndole que no lo hiciera. Shigure estaba agarrando la vara delante de mis ojos, y sabía lo que venía a continuación. Mis ojos…

–¿Lo harás ahora? –preguntó. Pude ver a Ichigo temblando desde aquí, joder, incluso podía ver sus lágrimas. Él debía estar sufriendo tanto como yo. Temblé al notar lo cerca que estaba el incandescente objeto de mi ojo izquierdo. Ichigo negó con la cabeza, murmurando que parara.

–¡No… lo… lo haré! –gritó negando con la cabeza, su voz rota.

–Bien entonces –estaba a punto de apretarlo contra mi ojos cuando Kaiki habló quitándole los audífonos.

–S-señor, esa herida puede ser mortal, usted mismo dijo que la necesitaba con vida –dijo rápidamente. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Shigure hubiera congelado a Kaiki en ese mismo lugar.

–Tienes razón, Kaiki. Han tenido suficiente por hoy –dijo. Yo suspiré e Ichigo se dejó caer en las cadenas, como si se hubiera quedado inconsciente de repente. Shigure se acercó hasta Ichigo y lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara –Aunque… Si no lo haces pronto, continuaré… con esas quemaduras y añadiré nuevas cada día –advirtió y se alejó hacia a puerta– Acompáñalos de vuelta, Kaiki.

–S-sí señor –respondió y rápidamente liberó a Ichigo quien luego vino corriendo hacia mí. Kaiki llegó tras él y me soltó de las cadenas. Todo mi cuerpo cayó al suelo y maldije. Intenté levantarme, pero no podía moverme de ningún modo. Ichigo me tomó en sus brazos, haciendo una mueca de dolor por sus muñecas.

–Oh Kami Rukia… –sonaba tan molesto… Y quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no. Yo sabía que no lo estábamos… Ninguno de los dos. Todo dolía. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarle a los ojos y susurrar su nombre.

–I… Ichigo…

–Vamos, volvamos a la celda y tratemos las quemaduras –dijo Kaiki.

La última cosa que recuerdo antes de desmayarme, son unos ojos rojizos llenos de preocupación, miedo y un deseo matar… Un sentimiento que no debería estar reflejado en aquellos ojos.

* * *

_Kaiki's POV_

Para decir cuánto dolor estaban sintiendo aquellos dos… tendría que escribir un discurso de tres horas. Shigure cumplió con su amenaza. No tenía ni idea de cuántos días habían pasado, hasta yo misma me había desorientado. No importaba qué, Shigure volvía siempre y repetía sus torturas, añadiendo una nueva cada vez.

Aunque a decir verdad, Shigure también parecía estar frustrado de no haber conseguido ningún progreso. A los tres días dejó de tratar con la chica, Rukia si no me equivoco. Ella se había ido recuperando, pero muy poco. La tensión por la que pasaban tampoco ayudaba.

Entonces yo estaba allí, sentada a su lado, en silencio. Esperando a que algún guardia trajera al muchacho de regreso.

–Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿verdad? –le pregunté. Ella suspiró y asintió.

–¿Es un pecado que me importe? –respondió con vehemencia.

Podía entender que sintiera desconfianza, yo también la tendría. Me di cuenta de que ambos habían empezado a hacerse distantes y a tragarse lo que sentían solo por no hacerse más daño el uno al otro y muy posiblemente para que Shigure no lo usara a su favor.

–Quiero con todas mis ganas salir de esta –murmuró escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas– Más por él que por mí… Él es humano, ¿por qué tiene que sufrir todo esto?

Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse en aquel momento. ¿Humano? Tenía que ser una broma… Un humano no podría soportar tanto… ¿Quién era ese chico?

Después de enterarme de que Ichigo era… un ser humano… no pude soportar verlos sufrir más. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada… Eso es.

–Lo conseguirá de una manera u otra –suspiré. No quería ser pesimista, pero a cada día que pasaba hasta yo perdía la esperanza.

–No… Preferiríamos morir antes de que él se hiciera con la suya –yo sólo suspiré. Su voz sonaba casi desesperada.

–Rukia… créeme, no quiero que eso suceda tampoco –sus ojos entonces parecieron penetrar en mi alma, no parecía estar escondiendo lo que sentía muy bien.

–¿Acaso te importa? ¡Tú trabajas para él! –cada palabra que decía era cierto, sin embargo al mismo tiempo, quemaron mi alma.

–Yo… A mí me importa porque no me gusta esto… Ya te lo dije una vez. No me gusta ver a la gente sufrir –tomé una bocanada de aire y proseguí hablando– Cuando era solo una niña, vivía con mis padres y un hermano. Mis padres eran muy violentos y mi hermano mayor lo tomaba todo por mí. Él sufría mucho y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Él de hecho murió de una enfermedad unos años después… Es por eso que odio ver a la gente sufrir –pausé un momento y la miré–. Yo también tengo miedo, Ichigo-kun se parece mucho a mi hermano…

–Kaiki… –me di cuenta de que estaba sorprendida, bueno incluso yo estaba impactada de contarle eso alguien.

_Realmente quiero ayudarles_ –yo pensaba.

–Soy yo –la miré confundida.

–¿D-disculpa?

–Soy yo la que activa el instinto dentro de Ichigo, ya lo sé. Desde hace muy poco, pero lo sé –no podía creer que me hubiera contado eso.

–Pero yo no- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

–Estoy confiando en ti con ello –la miré, sin embargo parecía cansada. No podía culparla.

–Gracias… Rukia-san.

* * *

–Así que… ¿Ese Quincy es enemigo suyo? –Kaiki preguntó. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

–Él cree que sí, pero honestamente, nosotros seguimos siendo amigos –explicó. Kaiki asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

_Ellos tienen un montón de amigos parece…_ pensó–. Yo no tengo ningún amigo, todo lo que tengo son aliados.

–Los aliados no son verdaderamente aliados a no ser que se conozcan entre sí y puedan trabajar juntos con éxito –señaló Rukia. Ichigo hizo un ruido de asentimiento. Kaiki le dirigió una mirada divertida.

–¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Son tan parecidos…

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron y sonrieron.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama junto a la pared, uno junto al otro, mientras que Kaiki estaba sentada en la otra cama mirando hacia ellos.

–La verdad es que nosotros- –Ichigo había comenzado a hablar, pero una dolorosa tos fuerte sacudió su cuerpo.

–¡Ichigo! –Rukia comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras el cuerpo de Ichigo se estremecía.

–Hace frío aquí dentro… –murmuró frotándose los brazos ligeramente. Rukia agarró una de las mantas y la tiró por encima de los hombros de Ichigo.

–Voy a buscar algunas mantas más –Kaiki se levantó y se dirijo a la puerta–, pero me llevará un tiempo. Voy a tener que hacerlo a hurtadillas.

–Gracias Kaiki –agradeció Rukia. La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír mientras abría la puerta.

–Para que están los amigos, ¿eh? –respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de que Kaiki cerrara la puerta, Ichigo de repente se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Rukia. Ella se quedó quieta.

–E-estoy bien… Solo un poco cansado –susurró con voz ronca. Rukia podía decir que algo no estaba bien –Hmm… Rukia, hagamos algo mientras Kaiki no está… -sí, algo definitivamente iba mal y cuando sintió el calor proveniente de Ichigo, lo supo.

–Estás enfermo, no vamos a hacer nada. Necesitas dormir –ella dijo, sus palabras sonando más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Ella trató de empujarlo para que se acostara y sorprendentemente, no le costó mucho hacerlo. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios mientras observaba a su amigo y amante. Su cabello empezaba a perder el brillo por la falta de nutrientes, desde el día en que le inyectaron aquel extraño líquido, no había manera de que sostuviera algo sólido en su estómago sin devolverlo. A pesar de que siendo almas, si no utilizaban su energía espiritual no necesitaban comer tan a menudo como los humanos, la pérdida de peso empezaba a notarse bastante en ambos.

Rukia llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Ichigo y lo acarició… Todo ahora se veía tan oscuro, incluso ellos mismos.

Retiró la mano de su cabello y la llevó hasta su frente. _Caliente…_ pensó preocupada. Entonces él la miró, con una leve sonrisa, diciéndole con voz ronca que quitara esa cara de preocupación. Ella ya no podía creerlo más, cada segundo perdía la esperanza de poder escapar o incluso de sobrevivir. Ichigo también lo hacía, sin embargo… Si era pesimista las cosas no se solucionarían. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Porque todo aquello no era culpa suya… Ella no debería estar allí en primer lugar.

Kaiki regresó y le pasó las mantas a Rukia diciéndole que durmieran un poco. Quién sabía cuando iba a regresar Shigure. Dejó un cubo y un paño cerca de la cama y después rápidamente se fue de la habitación antes de que alguien sospechara algo.

La Kuchiki se bajó de la cama y mojó el paño dentro del cubo, lo escurrió y lo puso sobre la frente de Ichigo. La expresión de él pareció relajarse ante el tacto del paño frío.

Rukia sonrió ligeramente y se acostó junto a él, tapándolos a ambos con las mantas. Se acurrucaron uno junto al otro y trataron de dormirse con tranquilidad antes de tener que pasar por otra pesadilla en la realidad.

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

Cuando desperté, abrí los ojos lentamente para ver a Ichigo durmiendo a mi lado. Sonreí ligeramente. Me alegraba de que por una vez no estuviera teniendo una pesadilla como siempre. Quité el paño de su frente y la toque. Aún estaba caliente, pero no tanto como antes.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Shigure parado allí. Se dirijo directamente hacia nuestra posición, despertando a Ichigo en el proceso.

–Qué - -oí un crujido de cómo uno de sus brazos se rompió. Su cuerpo estaba débil a causa de su dieta, nada, por lo que su brazo se había roto con facilidad debido a la brusquedad de Shigure al levantarlo.

–¡Ichigo! –salté de la cama abajo e iba a golpear a Shigure hasta que una descarga recorrió mi cuerpo, dejándome paralizada. ¡Ese maldito…!

–Van a venir conmigo –dijo en un tono carente de emoción. Me puse en pie como pude, aún sintiendo el intenso dolor de la descarga.

Cuando nos levantamos, Kaiki entró, los ojos muy abiertos– Ah Kaiki, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Ven con nosotros, por favor.

Yo caminaba detrás de Ichigo, y puede que pareciera imposible, pero él estaba temblando. Eso era malo, Ichigo estaba aterrorizado. Si hay una cosa por la que Ichigo es conocido es por su cabezonería y su valentía. Por lo tanto si estaba asustado… entonces él se estaba rindiendo. Él no puede esconder de mí lo que siente. Yo casi puedo sentir el temblor de su corazón. Estaba asustado más allá de lo que cualquiera podía creer. Y yo también lo estaba…

–Encadénalos –mi mente se quebró de vuelta a la realidad. Como de repente yo estaba siendo encadenada a una pared, otra vez.

Vi como Shigure encadenaba a Ichigo en una especie de camilla, como esas cuando te van a hacer una cirugía.

Lo siguiente que venía, no era capaz de imaginarlo. Pero si había algo que entendía, era por qué ese maldito se ponía aquellos audífonos. Para no escuchar los gritos.

¿En qué estaría pensando?

Caminó hacía una olla que rezumaba vapor y cuando la inclinó un poco pude ver que contenía un extraño líquido amarillento. Mientras caminaba hacia a Ichigo, pude ver que era un gotero –¡Shigure! –grité en un tono de advertencia e ira a pesar de que yo no podía hacer nada.

–¿Lo harás ahora? –le preguntó a Ichigo, ya que no me escuchaba a mí.

–¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No importa lo que hagas, no me rendiré ante _eso_! –le gritó. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Muy bien entonces –él dijo. Fue cuando la primera gota de líquido cayó… directamente en los ojos chocolate de Ichigo.

* * *

Oh dios mío… Soy un monstruo. Encima lo dejo ahí... *saco un escudo* estoy lista para posibles ataques hacia mi persona... e.e

No recuerdo si había puesto POV's hasta ahora, pero a partir de aquí van a haber bastantes, espero estar haciéndolo bien.


	14. Losing the sight of hope

**Otonashi Saya: **Muahahaha! Sí soy malvada eue

(Tantos guest dejaron review, los pondré por orden xD)

**Guest 1**: Aquí la continuación :)

**Sary-winnie**: xD Lo siento é_e

**memphis**: Eres malvado y masoquista! Es broma xD Yo debo de serlo por escribirlo, ¿no? :P

**Guest 2**: Me gusta dejarlos con la intriga! Ha ha ha! Sufrid! xD Y sí, la cover la dibujé yo :P

**Guest 3: **Te estás volviendo masoquista y malvada como memphis e_e Gracias por dejar todos esos reviews hasta aquí O.o me alegro de que te guste tanto!

**Advertencias: Violencia, contenido sexual, gore, tortura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Losing the sight of hope**

_Ichigo's POV_

En el momento en el que el líquido llegó a mi ojo, me sentí como si estuviera en llamas. Quemaba tanto que cuando lo repitió en mi otro ojo, grité. No me avergoncé de retenerlos más, ya no importaba.

–Cuando nuestros amigos vengan a salvarnos… ¡estás muerto! –gritó Rukia. Shigure se echó a reír… él se echó a reír, y estaba vacío… Y de verdad me asustaba.

–¿De verdad crees que me importa? –preguntó él quitándose los cascos y dejando caer más del ácido líquido en mis ojos. Dicen que el aceite puro de la canela quema, pero aquello era diez veces peor. Mis brazos estaban atados y mis ojos se veían obligados a permanecer abiertos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener su ataque– Admítelo, os han abandonado y os han dejado aquí. ¿No creen que con el tiempo que ha pasado ya hubieran venido? –pude oír las cadenas de fondo, Rukia intentaba liberarse.

–¡Vendrán! ¡Ya verás! –le espetó. Yo quería creerla con tantas ganas… pero simplemente no podía ver que eso fuera a ocurrir. Dejó caer más líquido en mis ojos, el ardor aumentó. Grité de nuevo, no pude parpadear o frotar el líquido. Mi visión era borrosa, empezaba a hacerse difícil ver.

–Estoy esperando… –Shigure dijo y me hizo temblar– No, nada. Ríndete, nadie va a venir a ayudarte –dejó caer por lo menos otras seis gotas en cada ojo y sentí como si estos se estuvieran derritiendo. Si había un Dios, ¡le pedí que detuviera aquel dolor! Pero no ocurrió, lo que se sintió como años más tarde, empecé a escuchar la voz de Rukia llamándome una y otra vez, pero no tenía fuerzas para responder. Finalmente, después de más de tres gotas, mi mente se escabulló en lo profundo de la oscuridad…

* * *

Rukia fue arrojada con brusquedad dentro de la celda y por poco y casi no logra a coger a Ichigo cuando también fue lanzado adentro. Kaiki caminó rápidamente al interior. Shigure no dijo nada mientras cerraba la puerta.

–¡Puto bastardo muérete en lo más profundo del infierno! –gritó Rukia haciendo uso de un repertorio de mal vocabulario que no solía utilizar.

–Eso no va a ayudar nada, Rukia-san –ello lo sabía, pero estaba tan furiosa. Kaiki suspiró– Déjame verle –Kaiki se movió cerca de ellos y abrió uno de sus párpados. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y entonces ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rukia, sus manos temblando a la vez que sujetaba a Ichigo en su regazo.

–Si no recibe tratamiento… ese líquido puede dejarle ciego –ella susurró. Rukia pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón congelarse por un segundo.

–¿C-ciego? –tartamudeó. Kaiki asintió.

–Podemos evitar que sea _totalmente_ ciego. Ve a buscar uno de los paños y mójalos en el agua –dijo levantándose– Yo intentaré conseguir jabón –Rukia asintió con la cabeza, dejando acostado suavemente al shinigami sobre el suelo antes de levantase. Ya luego lo movería hasta la cama.

Kaiki salió de la habitación, una mano salió disparada de entre las sombras y aferró su hombro con fuerza. La figura detrás de ella se inclinó muy cerca de su oído.

–Hola, Kaiki… -susurró uno de los guardias amenazadoramente al oído– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

* * *

_Kaiki's POV_

Mi sangre se heló por la cercanía del hombre que era la mano derecha de Shigure, Akira– ¿Se-señor Akira? –tartamudeé.

–¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? –preguntó, parándose frente a mí, su helada mano en mi hombro.

–Necesito m-material para limpiar al shinigami. S-si sus ojos empeoran… El líquido p-podría quemar sus ojos y causarle daños m-m-mortales –dije. Todo el pasillo se sentía helado solo por su presencia. Esperaba que mi excusa lo complaciera y me dejara pasar. Me soltó, pero sus ojos parecían estar penetrando en mí, intentando leer mi alma.

Yo caminé lejos de allí, ignorándolo. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Ichigo como para perder el tiempo con él.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

Todo ardía… mi cuerpo, mi garganta… todo se sentía caliente. Mis ojos dolían, mi visión estaba borrosa. Apenas podía ver a Rukia mientras colocaba un paño frío en mi frente. Se sentía bien y gemí, era realmente todo lo que podía hacer. Ella tenía una mano sobre la mía y yo no quería que ella se moviera, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, hizo precisamente eso. Extendí el brazo para volver a coger su mano. Ella me miró, creo. Intenté forzar la vista, sin embargo mi visión comenzó a desvanecerse, ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos…

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

Las cosas no se veían bien desde mi punto de vista. Ichigo tenía una fiebre muy alta, y solo parecía empeorar. Por no hablar de que sus ojos iban a peor, pero tal vez eso era por la fiebre. Kaiki entró llevando un cubo con agua nueva y paños frescos. Suspiré.

_Esto no va nada bien… _Pensaba.

–¿Cómo le va? –preguntó Kaiki mientras tomaba un algodón mojado en agua y jabón y unas pinzas.

–Nada bueno. Se está poniendo peor –contesté con pesar.

Kaiki comenzó con la limpieza de sus ojos, aprovechando que estaba inconsciente. Cuando acabó, procedió a utilizar un poco de kidou curativo. No podía hacer mucho con su poder, pero era mejor que nada.

–Tal vez si podemos conseguir algo de comer, puede que ayude un poco –estaba tan delgado, y sus costillas se podían ver a través de su piel. Me dolía verlo así… y yo estaba prácticamente indefensa. Kaiki puso una mano en mi hombro.

–Voy a ver que puedo conseguir para él. Aunque creo que lo único que podrá tomar es sopa –dijo. El hecho de que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo me hizo sentir mejor.

–Eso está bien. Gracias Kaiki –le agradecí. Salió de la habitación y yo acaricié la cabeza de Ichigo, su cabello opaco pegado a su frente por el sudor. De repente, empezó a toser con fuerza y le sacudí– ¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté. Sus ojos nublados se abrieron de golpe y se inclinó con el pecho agitado. Antes de que pudiera levantarme para ayudarlo, vomitó sobre las mantas. Lo que vi me horrorizó, era una mezcla de sangre y cualquier cosa que su estómago pudiera estar expulsando. Él realmente estaba en su límite. A la vez que se dejó caer hacia atrás, yo le sujeté, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

–Ru… Rukia… -susurró mi nombre en voz tan baja que sentí escalofríos– Todo… duele…

–Lo sé Ichigo. No te preocupes, todo irá bien –le susurré al oído en voz baja, pero incluso yo no estaba tan segura.

–Rukia… tú… –dijo cerrando los ojos.

–Ichigo- – interrumpí cuando Kaiki entró con un tazón en las manos.

Ella colocó la bandeja en mis piernas y se dio cuenta de las sábanas y mantas manchadas y suspiró– ¿Nuevas mantas ya? –preguntó. Yo me limité a asentir. Ayudé a Ichigo a quedarse sentado. Tosió de nuevo y él hizo una mueca mientras se agarraba el pecho. Lo froté con la mano y él dejó escapar un suspiró. Kaiki quitó las sábanas y se las llevó.

–Vuelvo en breve con más –ella dijo– Hasta que yo regrese, trata de alimentarlo –asentí con la cabeza cuando la vi salir. Me alegraba de que Kaiki estuviera de nuestro lado… No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habríamos durado sin ella.

* * *

Kaiki corrió por los pasillo levando las mantas limpias–_Tengo prisa…_ –se dijo. Mientras corría, tropezó con algo y cayó, las mantas volando por el aire y cayendo delante de ella –Ah mierda… -cuando se levantó su brazo fue agarrado con brusquedad. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando entraron en contacto con unos oscuros.

–Hola Kaiki. ¿Qué haces esta vez? –preguntó.

–¿S-señor Akira? –tartamudeó. De repente fue golpeada contra el suelo.

–Oh… ¡no actúes con toda esa mierda! –le espetó enfadado. Kaiki se quedó bloqueada mientras era levantada por la garganta.

–Bien, entonces déjame en paz. ¡No te diré lo que estoy haciendo! –Akira sonrió y golpeó a Kaiki contra una pared, provocando que se abriera una grieta en esta.

–Creo que sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo, ¡justo lo que se te dijo que no hicieras! ¡Ayudar a los prisioneros! –Kaiki lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Y qué? –replicó.

–Dime lo que quiero saber o te mato –amenazó.

–Adelante, porque yo no sé nada –ella siseó. Akira levantó una ceja.

–Aw es una pena, sería bueno que el chico se rindiera ya. Pero esto va a ser divertido –suspiró y soltó a Kaiki– Bueno, creo que le diré a Shigure que siga con el plan B.

–¿P…Plan B? –cuestionó. Los ojos de Akira brillaron sinuosamente.

–Oh ¿no lo dije? Arrojaremos al chico dentro del cuarto de penitencia durante una hora –explicó. Kaiki pudo sentir su corazón detenerse y congelarse.

–¡Se matará a sí mismo si lo encierran en esa habitación! –se quedó son aliento. Una sensación de malestar brotaba de su pecho– ¡Y si no muere quedaría mentalmente inestable! –Akira se encogió de hombros.

–Una pena supongo –respondió– Esto ocurre cuando alguien decide fallar en su tarea –mientras se alejaba, Kaiki se sintió horrorizada. Completamente aterrorizada por sus únicos amigos y sin saber qué hacer, le gritó al hombre.

–¡E-espera! ¡Yo sé como el _Blood_-! –al instante se tapó la boca, sorprendida de lo que había dicho. _¡Oh, no… no… no, no, no!_

–¿Qué fue eso? –Akira se paró frente a ella de nuevo –No te escuché –Kaiki no estaba segura de qué hacer, si ella no le decía, ellos podrían terminar muertos. Si lo dice… tal vez puedan sobrevivir.

–Son amantes –dijo con voz débil– Los sentimientos por ella son su punto débil...

Akira sonrió y acarició el cabello rojizo de la chica para horror de ella –Buen trabajo. Era todo lo que quería oír –mientras se alejaba, volteó y sonrió– Por cierto, te mentí sobre el cuarto de la penitencia –a medida que se alejaba Kaiki sintió el agujero en su pecho ensancharse y rezó para que se la tragara.

_Qué… ¿Qué he hecho?_, pensó. _Oh, Dios… ¿qué he hecho?_

* * *

Pobre Kaiki, la han puesto entre la espada y la pared D:


	15. Investigation

En este capítulo no hay mucho que decir, se explican varias cosas. El capítulo puede que tenga algunos errores ya que ando con prisa y no me dio tiempo de corregir.

**Anahis: **Chica, mira que lo puse en la advertencia. Lo digo si me lo dices porque no te gusta.

**Otonashi Saya**: Me gusta hacer eso eue

**Zenaida Kuchiki:** Creo que ya te contesté por MP, pero lo repito, al fic le queda camino por delante, ya lo verás.

**memphis**: Pronto la habrá, sí... Jejejeje

**Sary-winnie:** Bonito sentido de la intuición, pero eso ya será para el próximo capítulo eue

**Tifa19:** Ya te contesté por MP, gracias por tu review :3

**Advertencias: Violencia, contenido sexual, gore, tortura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Investigation.**

Kaiki entró en la habitación lentamente para ver a Rukia ayudando a Ichigo a tomar la sopa que había traído antes– ¿Co-cómo está? –preguntó.

–Bueno, al menos está comiendo –rió bajito e Ichigo también sonrió ligeramente. Entonces miró a Kaiki, sus ojos violáceos llenos de preocupación– ¿Estás bien Kaiki? Te ves pálida –Kaiki tragó saliva.

–M-mira, ¿pueden andar? –cuestionó. Tenía que actuar rápido; _muy rápido. _

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron y asintieron.

–Tenemos que irnos y… –antes de que pudiera terminar, Shigure entró en la habitación.

–Ustedes vienen conmigo –Rukia abrazó a Ichigo cerca de ella.

–¡S-señor Shigure! ¡El chico está enfermo! Por favor espere a que este un poco mejor –le suplicó la pelirroja, pero Shigure la ignoro.

En cambio, el hombre le dio las felicitaciones cerca de su oreja, por lo que los otros dos no le escucharon. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kaiki. ¿En qué demonios había metido a aquellos dos?

Lo único que podía hacer era seguirlos mientras eran llevados fuera de la celda hacia la conocida habitación. A cada paso se sentía más y más arrepentida. La culpa crecía dentro de ella. ¿Pero qué más podía haber hecho?

Se sentía fatal. Diablos, no quería ver aquello… Realmente creyó que lo metería en aquella oscura y horrible prisión. Ella nunca había estado allí, sin embargo había escuchado rumores de que ese lugar te hacia alucinar cosas terribles y que la mayoría de los que entraban allí, no salían con vida y si lo hacían, no duraban vivos mucho tiempo ya que quedaban totalmente inestables.

¡Había sido tan estúpida! Y entonces… entonces vaya a dios a saber qué demonios iba a pasar.

Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se habían detenido. Sacudió la cabeza para ver a Rukia acuclillada junto a Ichigo.

Shigure gruñó y cargó al shinigami él mismo. Rukia le protestó, diciéndole que lo dejara en paz, sin embargo sus palabras y replicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

Llegaron, sin embargo hubo algo de distinto en aquel procedimiento. Encadenó a Ichigo, sin la seguridad que toma habitualmente. Igual era porque el chico estaba demasiado débil o sería porque… _Oh no_, pensó Kaiki. _No será que… _

Rukia estaba siendo sujeta contra una pared, de espaldas. Permanecía en silencio aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle a Shigure qué estaba haciendo.

Kaiki miró hacia atrás cuando otra persona más entró la habitación. Akira.

–Caerás –sonrió maliciosamente el de cabellos castaños mirando al shinigami sustituto–, _hoy._

–Que te den… –siseó en bajo.

–Ódiame todo lo que quieras ahora, shinigami sustituto.

Shigure soltó a Rukia un momento y volvió a ser tomada por Akira. El de lentes sonrió con malicia y sacó su zanpakuto en su cinturón, girándola entre sus dedos. Miró a Kaiki de reojo y su sonrisa se ensanchó– Buen trabajo, Kaiki.

Rukia giró lo que más que pudo para mirar a la mujer pelirroja. Ella no habría… A pesar de que se viera arrepentida Rukia no podía creer que hubiera confiado en ella y ahora… ¿Qué les habría dicho?

La daga de Shigure salió disparada hacia la pared donde Rukia estaba siendo sujetada por Akira, clavándose unos milímetros más allá de su cabeza.

–Ya sabes qué hacer Akira. Regresaré en unos minutos. Ven conmigo, Kaiki.

–Sí señor… –murmuró la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para seguir a Shigure. Antes de irse escuchó los gritos de Rukia de por qué había confiado en ella. Kaiki rechinó los dientes y se marchó sin siquiera girarse. Lo sentía muchísimo y se juró sobre su alma que los ayudaría a escapar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

No podía estar más indignado. No lo había estado nunca como entonces. Caminó de un lado a otro en el pasillo de su escuadrón. No solo no sabía que estaba pasando allá abajo en la prisión _Muken_, sino que encima no le dejaban ir a comprobarlo.

Maldecía de un lado a otro, frustrado. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¡Tenía que haber algo! ¡Aunque fuera mínimo!

Se detuvo y golpeó con el puño en la pared más cercana.

Un hombre de largo cabello negro y expresión seria se paró a varios pasos de él– Teniente Abarai…

–Capitán Kuchiki –Renji trató de calmarse y se irguió para mirar a su capitán.

–Entiendo que estés preocupado por Rukia, pero ponerse histérico no hará nada –cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en su expresión de calma y seriedad.

–Lo siento mucho capitán Kuchiki –dijo inclinándose hacia adelante en modo de disculpa– Sin embargo no me puedo quitar de encima la impresión de que algo malo está pasando…

–La Central denegó cualquier entrada a la prisión _Muken_. Saben de las intenciones de gente como tu, Renji. Un revuelo allí abajo podría significar que escaparan muchos criminales y… No queremos eso –explicó antes de marcharse caminando. Como hermano, él era el primero que estaba preocupado por Rukia. Aún así, las órdenes eran órdenes. Sabía que su hermana aún estaba viva, era algo de sexto sentido. Comprendía lo impaciente que estaba Renji y no sólo él. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que sus amigos en Karakura debían de estar desesperados.

Caminó hacia la tumba de sus padres y se arrodilló allí quedándose en silencio por largo rato hasta que habló.

–Padre, madre… ¿Debería ayudar a Rukia? Esta vez no sé qué hacer.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba parada en la entrada de su guarida secreta recargada contra la pared de piedra.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, no sabía si Rukia e Ichigo seguían vivos o ya habían muerto a manos de la Sociedad de Almas. Miró al cielo, inquieta. No, si ya hubiera sido sentenciados ya se hubiera enterado, ¿no? Igualmente los carceleros no pueden mover ni un dedo sin no les dicen lo contrario… Darle carta blanca a esos tipos sería algo muy sucio. Conocía el tipo de hombres que había allí abajo y no pudo evitar que una oleada de inseguridad sobre la supervivencia de los shinigami le recorriera.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño– Va a nevar.

* * *

El laboratorio del doceavo escuadrón era un completo caos. Los integrantes corrían de un lado a otro con papeles, objetos extraños y gritando. En una sala más tranquila estaba el capitán de dicho escuadrón parado frente a un enorme teclado y una pantalla mientras sus ojos viajaban rápidamente por la información de la pantalla. Su momento de estudio fue interrumpido cuando su teniente Nemu le pidió permiso para pasar adentro. Este chasqueó la lengua y la dejó pasar. Preguntándole que era, Nemu se acercó y le entregó un informe de varios folios. Mayuri empezó a leerlos y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Para cuando terminó de leer los entrecerró y miró seriamente a su teniente. Le pidió que consiguiera toda la información que tuviera sobre el tema. La mujer asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

Mayuri sonrió pensando en lo interesante que era aquel informe que había recibido sobre la autopsia de aquellos cuerpos de la casa noble. El reiatsu estaba contaminado así que por eso tardaron tanto en darle los resultados. Llamó a uno de los de su escuadrón y Akon apareció allí.

–Akon… ¿Tenemos alguna muestra de reiatsu tomada de los cuerpos?

–Sí –asintió Akon y se marchó a buscarla.

Rato después regresó con una probeta con una Gikongan en el interior– Lo hemos guardado dentro de una píldora para que no se pierda nada de-

–Introdúcelo en la máquina de análisis –cortó la explicación del shinigami y este frunció el ceño molesto por la interrupción, pero era de su capitán con quién estaba hablando así que…

Akon sacó con cuidado la píldora de su probeta y la introdujo en una máquina de análisis. Pronto la lectura del análisis apareció en la enorme pantalla frente a Kurotsuchi. Este empezó a escribir en su teclado y se detuvo en un punto determinado de la pantalla. Se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante creyó que había visto mal.

–Interesante –sonrió macabramente y se llevó una mano a la perilla– Son unos datos increíbles. Sería genial poder investigar esto más a fondo.

Akon lo miró confuso desde su lugar no sabiendo qué cosa tan interesante habría averiguado su capitán.

–Sería un problema si el sujeto con tal reiatsu anduviera suelto por ahí… Es una pena que se me hayan adelantado.

–Capitán, la capitana Unohana quiere verle. Quiere preguntarle sobre lo que ha descubierto.

Mayuri chasqueó la lengua y le dijo que ya iba. Mira que llegaba a ser pesada esa capitana.

* * *

En la oficina del cuarto escuadrón se encontraban Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake y Mayuri, esperando a que este último diera a conocer sus últimos avances en su investigación sobre la masacre.

–¿Y bien capitán Kurotsuchi? ¿Qué ha descubierto? –preguntó Ukitake con mucha seriedad por el tema a tratar.

–Efectivamente como temíamos el reiatsu corresponde a la lectura de energía espiritual del shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo –explicó Mayuri sin abandonar esa sonrisa macabra de su rostro.

Kyoraku sonrió lánguidamente y ocultó su mirada bajo su gran sombrero. Unohana cerró los ojos decepcionada de que fuera cierto. Ukitake se mantuvo con la misma expresión de seriedad y preocupación– Sin embargo… El reiatsu estaba contaminado. Y no por algo externo. Era el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo, pero modificado.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Unohana mirando al capitán Kurotsuchi inquisitivamente. Este rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

–Quiero decir que era su reiatsu y al mismo tiempo no. Había un extraño reiatsu mezclándose con el suyo, haciendo que sus fluctuaciones actúen de manera violenta.

–¿Puede tener algo que ver con su hollow interno? –cuestionó Shunsui. Mayuri negó con la cabeza.

–No. Es un reiatsu totalmente diferente al de un hollow –ladeó la cabeza y levantó una mano en el aire frente a él– Las investigaciones del reiatsu y los informes me llevan a concluir de que se trata del _Blood Instinct._

Los tres capitanes se vieron sorprendidos ante la conclusión del capitán de la doceava– ¿Está seguro de eso?

–Tsché, más que seguro –respondiendo mirando mal a la capitana Unohana por dudar de él.

–¿Qué haremos? La Central 46 nos ha prohibido entrar a la prisión _Muken._ Además apenas sabemos algo del _Blood Instinct _–Kyoraku se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza intentado pensar en alguna solución.

–Os diré todo lo que sé. El _Blood Instinct_… Posee tres fases –levantó un dedo y prosiguió– La primera es la fase básica. El shinigami es controlado por los instintos pero es consciente hasta cierto punto de lo que hace –levantó otro dedo y continuó–. La segunda es cuando parece que el shinigami deja de ser el mismo y aún en ese estado puede distinguir entre amigos y enemigos –levantó el tercer dedo e hizo una pausa antes de terminar– Y la tercera fase… La fase _Berserk._ El estado de descontrol máximo. No hay ningún pensamiento racional, la única cosa que hay es la sangre y de asesinar cualquier cosa que se le ponga por delante. No hay amigos ni enemigos. Una vez alcanzado ese estado es casi imposible detenerlo.

Los otros tres tragaron saliva y se miraron incómodos entre ellos.

–¿Hay alguna manera de deshacerse de esos instintos? –preguntó Retsu. Para desgracia de ellos, Mayuri negó con la cabeza.

–No. Ocurrió una vez de un shinigami volverse loco, pero nadie registró en los documentos cómo lo detuvieron. Supongo que si eso pasara estaríamos en peligro inminente. Con lo poderoso que es el reiatsu del shinigami sustituto no le costaría ni diez minutos acabar con todos nosotros –admitió con cierta molestia– pero conociendo a Kurosaki Ichigo, dudo que alcance la fase _Berserk. _

Jushiro suspiró. De verdad que esperaba que así fuera, quería creerlo. Tal vez Mayuri tenía razón. Ichigo era una persona tranquila, aunque no supiera mucho de él, sabía que el chico nunca mataría a nadie intencionadamente.

–Tengo otra pregunta –habló Kyoraku– ¿Cómo se activa el _Blood Instinct_?

–La sangre es la clave, pero también depende del shinigami. Se desarrolla más fácilmente si siente odio o furia.

Después de esa última explicación reinó el silencio. ¿Qué deberían hacer? Tendrían a los shinigamis de los escuadrones alerta por si acaso. Tenían un mal presentimiento y no podían quitárselo de encima.

* * *

Bueno, supongo que adivinan que va a ocurrir ahora, más o menos.

Les advierto de antemano: el siguiente capítulo es el más "horrible" (por así decirlo) de este fic.

¿Hay alguien que le suene lo de Berserk? Posiblemente sí (me acabo de enterar hoy que algo parecido hay en NGE cuando este capítulo lo escribí ayer) De verdad que no pretendía que se pareciera, es casualidad lo juro.


	16. The worst nightmare

Me costó bastante este capítulo, pero al fin está terminado. Por favor, no me maten. Habrá capítulo doble. Uno hoy y otro mañana porque se hizo muy largo. Este capítulo no es tan horrible como pensé que sería, pero el 17 sí. Bueno en realidad si lo era, pero como ya dije lo dividí porque quedó muy largo.

¡Me pasé dos noches escribiendo! D:

**Guest 1**: ¿Qué quieres? o.o

**Otonashi Saya:** Traigo felicidad por Navidad (?)

**Anahis:** Ya te contesté por MP. Gracias por seguir comentando :3

**Bara-san:** ¡Muchas gracias por añadirla a tus favoritos! Veamos si el capítulo cumple con lo que te imaginabas que iba a pasar :D

**Sary-winnie:** Aquí está el siguiente. Que impaciente eres a veces sary-chan :P

**Tifa 19**: Ajá, así es. Pero no diré nada, lee los dos siguientes que vienen ahora y ya verás.

**memphis:** Veamos también si has acertado.

¡Nos acercamos a los 100 reviews! ¿Recuerdan lo que dije hace varios capítulos, no? ¡Para el review número 100 hay premio! :D

**Advertencias: Violencia, contenido sexual, gore, tortura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: The worst nightmare. **

–En el año 1954...

No podía concentrarse en la clase. Ya tampoco le importaba ser reprimida por ello. Se la pasaba las horas mirando por la ventana, rezando para que de un momento volviera a sentir esa familiar energía espiritual que la envolvía con seguridad.

Suspira. Se preguntaba si Uryu y Tatsuki en sus clases estaban igual de distraídos que ella. Deseaba tanto ir a la Sociedad de Almas y ayudarlos, pero... No podían. Ya lo habían reconocido, ellos no podían contra todos los capitanes. Sólo podían esperar, desear que ellos lograrían regresar.

–Kuchiki-san... Kurosaki-kun... ¿Estáis vivos verdad? –pensó mirando hacia el cielo nublado.

* * *

–Inoue-san... –la llamó Uryu acercándose hacia a ella por el pasillo.

La pelirroja se giró para mirar al Quincy con ojos cansados y tristes– ¿Sí?

–¿Lo has sentido? –preguntó ensombreciendo su mirada y caminando junto a ella fuera del edificio.

Ella asintió y miró al cielo que estaba más oscurecido que antes. Todos sus amigos parecían haberlo notado. Esa sensación de que había algo extraño en el ambiente. Algo nada bueno parecía estar a punto de ocurrir.

Esa tarde habían quedado todos en casa de Orihime para relajarse un rato. Era muy difícil hacerlo cuando sus amigos llevaban ausentes desde hace tres semanas y no habían regresado. Renji desde la Sociedad de Almas tampoco parecía tener ninguna noticia. No podían saber que estaban haciendo con ellos en la prisión o si simplemente estaban encerrados y no tenían de que preocuparse. Al igual que ellos, él también estaba preocupado por ese extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre que crecía dentro de todos ellos.

El teniente se disculpó con todos ellos por no tener ninguna noticia fuera mala o buena.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a tener que seguir allí sin saber y sin poder hacer nada?

–Estarán bien –dijo Keigo sonriendo un poco. Los demás le miraron –Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo recuerdo como Ichigo venció a aquel tipo hace tiempo. Lo recuerdan, ¿verdad? Y Kuchiki-san es una chica fuerte también. No se dejarán vencer tan fácilmente.

–Odio decir esto, pero Asano tiene razón –añadió Tatsuki levantando la cabeza.

Orihime también sonrió y asintió contagiada por el optimismo de sus amigos. Uryu se colocó las gafas y sonrió igualmente. Sado hizo un sonido en asentimiento. Renji rodó los ojos pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

–Ichigo es un cabezota– comentó Mizuiro segundos después mientras tecleaba algún mensaje en su celular– Y Kuchiki-san siempre ha estado ahí para cuando se pone de bajona. Si están juntos estarán bien.

–¡Debe de ser el poder del amor! –exclamó Chizuru con un brillo de emoción en los ojos e iba a decir otro de sus discursos hasta que Tatsuki la golpeó como siempre.

–Ichigo, Rukia... Si pueden sentirnos... Todos estamos con ustedes, esperándolos. No se rindan –pensó Renji levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana más cercana.

Un rayo de sol se coló entre el nublado y oscuro cielo.

* * *

Rukia mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperándose lo peor. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla. Se sentía traicionada. Iba a pasar... Habían luchado tanto y al final, ¿todo el esfuerzo para nada?

Aquel tipo estaba susurrando en su oído, pero no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que le dijo. Sólo escuchó lo último que dijo porque llamó su atención cuando los labios de aquel hombre se presionaron contra su oreja.

–Esto va a ser divertido...

Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica ante la malicia que contenía el tono de voz de esa frase. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron y algo hizo 'click' en su cerebro cuando una mano cruel estaba adentrándose dentro de su kimono. Y conocía esos movimientos. La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Jamás... ¡No quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo! Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza e intentó alejarse de Akira lo máximo que pudo. Logró separarse de él y corrió por la habitación posicionándose detrás de la camilla y de una patada la lanzó contra el hombre. Lo golpeó con ella y corrió hacia Ichigo llamándolo.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta! –le gritó. El chico abrió sus ojos y la miró– Aguanta, intentaré soltarte –estiró los brazos y aún con las manos esposadas intentó buscar la manera de soltar las cadenas. No podía ser tan difícil...

Ichigo la miró de reojo y luego miró al frente para ver al hombre acercándose. Iba a avisar a Rukia de que iba a por ella, pero solo un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta. Entrando en pánico la miró y sacudió los brazos para llamar su atención. Para cuando la Kuchiki se dio cuenta. Akira la volvió a agarrar y la placó contra el suelo. Un quejido de dolor salió de la garganta de la pelinegra al sentir todo su cuerpo dolorido por el brutal golpe.

–Buen intento, señorita –gruñó enojado y mirándola con desdén– No creas que pueden escapar de aquí.

El peli naranjo intentaba gritarle que la dejara en paz, sin embargo no salían nada más que sonidos roncos de su garganta. Sabía que las cadenas estaban más flojas que otros días y aunque intentó de nuevo liberarse, su cuerpo también estaba más débil. Gruñó, frustrado y molesto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza– _¡No le hagan daño a ella, por favor!_ –pensaba.

–Pobrecito. ¿Te has quedado sin voz? Eso es bueno, sería una molestia que otras voces interrumpieran la suya –dijo mirando y tomando a Rukia por la barbilla.

Sin más nada que decir y con fuerza, Akira bajó el kimono de Rukia desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, dejando la mitad del cuerpo de Rukia al descubierto. El de cabello castaño admiró el pequeño cuerpo de Kuchiki a pesar de tener vendas y heridas cubriéndola. Rukia iba a gritarle qué se creía que estaba haciendo; aunque la pregunta fuera un poco obvia, sin embargo Akira puso una mano en su boca para que no dijera nada.  
Ella cerró los ojos e intentó alejarse lo máximo posible de él cuando intentó besar su cuello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando evitar aquello. Fue entonces que Akira hizo más fuerza con el brazo con el que estaba sobre su boca y mantuvo quieta su cabeza.

–Cuánto más te resistas, más te dolerá.

Akira mordió en el cuello de Rukia haciendo que ella gritara del dolor de lo duro que lo había hecho.

_–¿Vas a dejar que siga haciendo lo que quiera con ella, Ichigo?_ –habló Kuroichi desde lo más profundo de su mundo interno. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar su voz– _Rukia está sufriendo mucho con eso... Pasó lo mismo con Haku, ¿recuerdas?_ –Ichigo casi podía sentir como si el otro ser estuviera en su espalda, susurrándole aquellas palabras al oído, tapando sus ojos con una mano_– Quieres salvarla, ¿no? Yo podría..._ –sus ojos quedaron destapados y lo vio delante suya. Parte del shihakusho se partía en tres y ondeaba en una corriente de aire inexistente. La realización golpeó a Ichigo. Ese era...

¡Su bankai!

_–Yo podría salvarla, en este mismo momento_ –observó como tomaba la espada y la ponía en el cuello de Akira quien estaba agachado sobre el cuerpo de Rukia aún atacando el cuello de la chica con besos o mordidas que le sacaban quejidos de dolor a la chica.

Algún impulso despertó dentro de Ichigo, inconscientemente, había deseado que en ese momento Kuroichi hubiese movido la espada y hubiera matado a aquel hombre que estaba hiriendo a Rukia de ese modo. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! ¡Él no quería matar a nadie! ¡No quería llegar a ese extremo!

Kuroichi rodó los ojos y se giró para volver a mirar a Ichigo– _¿Qué crees que puedes hacer tú en ese estado tan pátetico?_ –gruñó. Ichigo agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada– _Tsché. Como sea... Veo que no te importa tanto... Ya que dejas que ella sea violada delante de tus propios ojos_ –desapareció de la vista de Ichigo y este siguió con la cabeza agachada.

–¡Detente! ¡No... por favor! –gritaba Rukia, las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras una manos crueles desataban con fiereza el lazo de su kimono.

–Venga, no seas así –dijo Akira sonriendo con malicia y lamiendo la mejilla húmeda de Rukia. No tardó mucho en dejar el cuerpo completo de la Kuchiki expuesto bajo él.

Rukia seguía llorando, rezando para que alguien, daba igual quién, la salvará de aquella tortura. Ya la vivió una vez y no quería volver a pasar por ella de nuevo.

Sus plegarias al igual que sus gritos caían en oídos sordos. Sus chillidos aumentaron en volumen cuando aquel chico estuvo dentro de ella. Podía sentir algo líquido resbalar por sus piernas poco después. A los pocos minutos ya no sentía nada de la cintura hacia abajo por culpa de la fuerza brutal con la que penetraba aquel hombre en ella.

_Estaba destrozada... _

–Por favor... Alguien... ayuda –pedía entre sollozos y los espasmos de su cuerpo.

En ese momento la puerta de la celda se abrió y Shigure entró seguido de Kaiki. La pelirroja se quedó horrorizada ante la escena. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se quedó paralizada en la entrada mientras el pelinegro había ido a la pared del fondo a recuperar su zanpakuto.

Akira sonrió contento por su trabajo y se levantó dejando a Rukia temblando y llorando en el suelo. Shigure cruzó un par de palabras con su mano derecha y ambos rieron mirando a la shinigami. Kaiki miró a sus superiores, luego a la pobre shinigami que estaba agonizando en el suelo. ¿Qué hacía? ¡¿Qué debería hacer?!

El de las lentes rodó los ojos y se encogió hombros y le pidió a Akira que procediera a lo siguiente, ya que lo primero no parecía haber tenido ningún efecto. Akira sonrió complacido y caminó de nuevo hacia Rukia, tomándola por el brazo. Ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para luchar de vuelta... Su cuerpo se había quedado tan débil y estaba aún en estado de shock. Solo alcanzaba a murmurar que no lo hiciera y lo repetía una y otra vez con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz.

Aparte de los susurros de suplica de Kuchiki, solo se escuchaba el chapoteo de su sangre cuando chocaba con el suelo.

De repente todos sintieron un temblor, como si todo estuviera siendo sacudido por un terremoto de gran magnitud. Sin embargo Shigure sabía que no era ningún terremoto sino la fuerza de un denso y potente reiatsu. Kaiki miró hacia su derecha, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a Ichigo. La energía espiritual... ¿provenía de él? Pronto se encontró cayendo de rodillas, jadeando. Escuchó el ruido de algo quebrándose y se fijó en que el collar que suprimía el reiatsu del shinigami se rompía en pedazos. Ese reiatsu, no era nada normal... Era oscuro y denso... Podía sentir como si tuviera el filo de una espada muy cerca de su garganta todo el tiempo.

Akira también miraba sorprendido hacia el shinigami, aún sujetando a Rukia. Ella también miraba, más lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

_Habían conseguido lo que querían..._

Shigure jadeaba, pero sonreía victorioso. Sí... Al final luego de tres semanas lo había conseguido.

–Akira, suelta a la shinigami y ve a avisar a los demás. Que todos nuestros hombres se preparen.

Akira hizo como se le ordenó y soltó a la Kuchiki para luego salir corriendo de allí.

Shigure miró hacia la pared y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vio que donde estaban las cadenas aún moviéndose, el cuerpo del chico ya no estaba.

–!Señor! –Akira volvió a entrar dentro de la habitación– Ya he dado la voz de alarma y- –los otros tres dentro de la habitación se quedaron en shock cuando una mano pasó atravesando el pecho de Akira desde atrás– ¡...Ugh! –logró mantenerse en pie cuando aquel brazo salió de su cuerpo, iba a llevar su mano a su zanpakuto para defenderse de quien quiera que lo estuviera atacando, pero su acción de vio interrumpida cuando su cuerpo se quedó paralizado.

Shigure tomó su zanpakuto observando como su compañero era atacado brutalmente. No pensó... ¡No sabía que el Blood Instinct fuera tan peligroso! Tenía una expresión de horror plasmada en su rostro al ver como el shinigami sustituto había asesinado a Akira sin siquiera utilizar un arma. Como con solo atravesarle y clavar sus dientes en su yugular y arrancarle los nervios había bastado. El peli negro miró atemorizado a Ichigo quién tenía la cara y su brazo cubiertos de la sangre de Akira.

La mirada del peli naranjo se posó sobre Shigure haciendo que este temblara ligeramente. Este levantó su zanpakuto al frente e iba a liberar su shikai hasta que un fuerte dolor se sintió en su hombro. En qué momento su brazo... ¿había sido cortado?

Gritó de dolor y se llevó la otra mano hacia la grave herida. Sería mejor que se retirara. Utilizó el shunpo para recuperar su zanpakuto y luego desapareció de la habitación.

Kaiki abrazó a Rukia protectoramente mientras pasaba una sábana por encima de su cuerpo. Ella la protegería. Después de todo ella tenía parte de culpa de que estuvieran en aquella situación. Miró a Ichigo desafiante, aunque su cuerpo estuviera temblando era realmente lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Zangetsu apareció en la mano de Ichigo y Kaiki también tomó su zanpakuto a la vez que se ponía en pie delante de Rukia a pesar de que esta le estuviera gritando que no lo hiciera.

–_¡Mugen ni tobu... Takamaru!_ (Vuela al infinito, halcón. "maru" es un sufijo para nombres) –Kaiki liberó su zanpakuto mostrando su verdadera forma. La hoja de la zanpakuto se hizo considerablemente más grande y la punta más afilada. Al final de la empuñadura colgaba un listón de plumas rojas –¡Tienes que despertar! –le pidió– ¡Rukia y tú estarán bien! ¡Pero ya detente!

Todas aquellas palabras parecieron habérselas llevado el viento. Kaiki logró parar el golpe que provenía desde la zanpakuto de Ichigo con la suya propia. Gritó de nuevo el nombre de su zanpakuto y esta brilló, cegando a su contrincante. Kaiki ayudó a Rukia a ponerse en pie y salieron corriendo de allí.

–¡Salgamos de aquí!

No era lo más sensato, aún así no tenían otra opción. Tenían que ir a la superficie. Pero Kaiki decidió tomar otro camino primero. Irrumpió en la oficina de Shigure y tomó unas llaves. Se pararon frente a una pared y Kaiki introdujo una de las llaves en un hueco que parecía imperceptible a simple vista. Una puerta se abrió y ella corrió adentro saliendo con una zanpakuto enfundada y un shihakusho en las manos. Rukia se vistió de nuevo con ayuda de Kaiki y ató su zanpakuto a su cintura Se alegraba mucho de tener a Sode no Shirayuki de vuelta con ella. Kaiki puso dos dedos sobre el collar supresor que llevaba Rukia y lo desactivó.

Ya teniendo todo listo, salieron lo más rápido posible de la prisión, encontrándose con un montón de guardias a la salida, sin embargo estos estaban de espaldas a ellas. Escucharon gritos de dolor provenientes del centro del tumulto de shinigamis.

No pasaron muchos segundos para ver que el número de shinigami empezaba a reducirse hasta que pudieron ver el centro.

Kaiki tomó a Rukia de la mano y corrieron pasando de largo a todos los guardias y al shinigami sustituto. Rukia iba a gritarle que por qué seguían corriendo, sin embargo no insistió cuando no recibió respuesta.

–¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de-! –giró la cabeza para captar unos ojos rojos mirándola solo a un par de metros más allá de ella _–Maldición..._ –su cuerpo empezó a caer. Eso... Había sido tan rápido. ¿En qué momento había levantado su espada y la había cortado? Lo último que pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de Rukia diciéndole que que aguantara _–Lo siento muchísimo muchachos... Resultó que al final solo le traje más problemas..._–pensó antes de perder la consciencia.

Rukia miraba con horror y retrocedía cada paso que Ichigo daba hacia ella. Desenvainó a Sode no Shirayuki y se mantuvo en guardia. Sus ojos violáceos expresaban todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

_–Despedaza..._

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquel comando. Esa voz era de...

_–Senbonsakura._

La nieve empezaba a caer mientras pétalos de sakura volaban con fiereza a atacar a su objetivo.

* * *

Creo que más o menos a partir de aquí quedan ocho capítulos. Largos, pero solo ocho. Pobre Kaiki al final no pudo ayudarles... En realidad me dio pena hacerle esto...  
Pero me di el gusto de matar a Akira (si me gusta hacer personajes que me caigan mal para después ser más creativa a la hora de matarlos eue) Por lo que la de Shigure será aún más creativa (¿y sangrienta?) Aún no sé cómo será... Incluso puede que no muera, pero bueno...  
Mañana subo el siguiente, me falta revisarlo y ya está. Por favor, no me pongan cosas como que el capítulo le faltó un poco más de explicación, no se preocupen, a eso viene lo de subir dos capítulos tan seguidos. El siguiente complementa lo que le falta a este.


	17. Les pido disculpas

¡Les pido mil y una disculpas! Pero mi computadora me la jugó y no me guardó el capítulo 17. Por lo que... tardaré en escribirlo de nuevo. Odio cuando estas cosas pasan sobre todo porque me gustó como quedó y ahora no quedará igual que antes... Les juro que estoy muy frustrada y seguro que ustedes también.

¡De verdad que lo siento muchísimo!

**~Hady-chan.**


	18. Rukia's resolve

Este es más bien corto. Igualmente espero que les guste.

**Advertencias: Violencia, contenido sexual, gore.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Rukia's resolve **

_Ichigo's POV_

Yo no estaba ignorando lo que pasaba por más que quisiera apartar mi mirada un lado. Podía ver como aquel desgraciado hacía lo que quería y hacía sufrir a Rukia delante de mis narices. Sin embargo yo no podía hacer nada... Sentía ese creciente dolor en mi pecho al no poder ayudarla y detener su dolor. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me pedía que me moviera para acudir a salvarla y aún así no podía... Tan débil e indefenso que tenía que presenciar como Rukia era violada delante de mí, y no solo aquello me daba asco, más bien me daba asco de mi mismo. Por estar parado... Y lo único que podía hacer era sentir mi estómago contraerse y mis oídos llenarse de los gritos de Rukia.

_–Ichigo... Eres patético..._ –pensé para mí mismo. ¿Qué podía hacer yo a aquellas alturas?

Incluso las palabras de Zangetsu resonaban en mi cabeza. _Mira al frente, no dejes de avanzar_. ¿Avanzar? ¿Cómo?

–¡Gyaaah! ¡Pa...para!

Los dedos de mis pies y mis manos se contraían también cuando la escuchaba gritar. ¿Cómo puedo avanzar? ¿Cómo puedo protegerla? Aún si tuviera la voluntad suficiente mi cuerpo estaba mutilado. Huesos rotos, músculos débiles, la vista dañada... ¿Qué podía hacer yo estando así?

_–No tienes remedio... Por tu culpa... Solo por ti, Rukia está sufriendo... _

La culpa solo era mía. Por aquel día... Debí ignorar lo que sentía. Tirar esos sentimientos a un lado sin embargo mi naturaleza no me hubiera dejado hacer eso y a raíz de aquella ira que sentí sobre aquel hombre empezó todo.

Por ser humano.

Por sentir de ese modo.

–¡I...Ichigo!

_¿Por qué seguías gritando mi nombre? _

Sentí todo derrumbarse cuando procesé el tono de voz con el que había dicho mi nombre. Y levanté la cabeza. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba... De lo que le estaban haciendo...

_¿Por qué gritabas mi nombre en una situación que te disgustaba tanto? ¿Acaso era para aliviar el dolor si pensabas que era yo? Estaba bien si era por eso. No. El dolor en mi pecho seguía creciendo. Era como si en cualquier momento mi corazón fuera detenerse. _

No lo soportaba. Simplemente era incapaz de ignorarlo. Quería que se detuviera. Lo deseaba con todas mis ganas: que se detuviera su dolor, que dejaran de destrozar nuestro orgullo de aquel modo, que dejaran de buscar en mí ese instinto de destrucción. Uno instinto que crecía a cada instante...

Cada segundo soñaba con tener el corazón inerte de aquellos hombres entre mis manos y aplastarlos sin misericordia.

Sangre... La sangre de Rukia era lo único que veía... Y sus lágrimas.

_–Ya solo hay oscuridad a mí alrededor..._

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

Todo mi cuerpo respondía con espasmos ante lo que ese hombre me hacía. Y yo me sentía tan disgustada de que mi cuerpo me traicionara de esa manera, que de cuando en cuando un gemido saliera de mis labios... El dolor sobrepasaba el placer que aquello debería hacerme sentir, y en parte lo agradecía. Sería aún peor que me gustara.

Solo había una cosa que retumbó en mi cuerpo cuando penetró dentro de mí... El dolor. Solo había dolor. Lo hacía de manera tan brutal que pensé que me iba a desgarrar por dentro. Como si mi interior fuera romperse de un momento a otro.

Entonces golpeó aquel punto dentro de mí que hizo que un gemido saliera de mi garganta. Después de eso me mordí el labio. ¿Cuánto más pensaban destruir mi orgullo? Estaba tan dolida, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Intenté contenerme todo lo que podía. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en no volver a gemir o gritar, aún así eso era casi imposible. Ya fuera de de placer o de dolor, no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Si lo hacía me parecía que me asfixiaba y me quedaba sin aire.

Las punzadas que sentía en mis antebrazos por culpa de que aquel hombre había clavado las uñas en ellos, ya no las sentía.

De nuevo golpeó aquel punto. Otro grito gutural salió de mi boca, pero fue una sorpresa para mí también lo que dije después. Su nombre. Había dicho el nombre de Ichigo. ¿Por qué?

De alguna manera hacerlo me había relajado un poco. Pensar en él me tranquilizaba, porque yo sabía que él estaba en aquella habitación también. Yo lo conozco y debía de sentirse tan dolido como yo en aquel entonces.

Mis ojos lograron verle por encima del hombro del chico. Lloraba.

_¿Por qué llorabas? Porque era horrible ver aquello, ¿verdad? Ya era demasiado a soportar..._

Yo fui castigada... por gritar su nombre. Las embestidas se hicieron más duras y erráticas. Lo último que sentí en la parte baja de mi cuerpo fue algo cálido y líquido resbalando por mis piernas. Posiblemente era sangre, pero no me atrevía a mirar allí y comprobarlo.

Ya solo quedábamos el dolor, las lágrimas y mi destrozado orgullo.

Cuando todo se detuvo no podía pensar. Solo había un dolor desgarrador. Nada más. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y se encogía buscando algún tipo de calor o de confortación.

Mi interior ardía. Era un milagro si no había ningún órgano dañado.

Todo el miedo regresó cuando aquel hombre me levantó tomándome por el brazo. Nada ocurrió. Solo sentí apenas un temblor bajo mis pies seguido de una enorme presión en el aire debido a un potente reiatsu.

Y yo, desgraciadamente, conocía esa oscura energía espiritual...

Giré lentamente la cabeza, casi sin querer hacerlo. Más lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos al darme cuenta de que finalmente habían conseguido lo que querían.

Todo el reiatsu de Ichigo se liberó en potentes y violentas ondas provocando el temblor del suelo.

Se acabó todo. De todas las veces que sentí aquella energía tan negativa nunca la sentí tan oscura. Necesitaríamos un milagro si queríamos detenerle.

Mi cuerpo chocó con el suelo cuando mi brazo se vio libre de su agarre.

Escuché el tintineo de unas cadenas, pero no giré la cabeza. Mi vista se quedó clavada en el hombre que había entrado y fue atravesado en el pecho por una mano. ¿Qué clase de fuerza monstruosa era esa? Era una vista horrible incluso sentí mi estómago retorcerse. Podía ver claramente sus huesos fuera de su piel debido al impacto. Quería apartar la vista, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Aún así el hombre se mantuvo en pie y lo vi mover su brazo, pero entonces... Vi con mucho horror como había sido Ichigo quién lo había hecho. Como había sido él el que le estaba clavando los dientes en su yugular, mordiendo y arracando su piel y nervios.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló. Inconscientemente me llevé una mano hasta la boca. No podía ver aquello...

Después de que el cuerpo cayera inerte, miré como Shigure sacaba su zanpakuto para defenderse. No pude verlo, fue muy deprisa. Cuando nos dimos cuenta su brazo derecho estaba cayendo al suelo. Tomó su zanpakuto de nuevo y desapareció.

Sentí como Kaiki pasaba una sábana por encima de mí y me abrazaba. Quería decirle algo, sin embargo mi cuerpo aún no respondía del todo.

¿Estaba tratando de protegerme?

Eso pensé cuando la vi pararse delante de mí con su zanpakuto desenvainada.

¡Era una locura! ¡Ni siquiera yo podía ver a la velocidad a la que Ichigo se movía!

A pesar de que traté de advertírselo, me ignoró y se quedó enfrente de mí con su zanpakuto liberada. Detuvo un golpe y después su zanpakuto empezó a brillar.

Al momento siguiente me había tomado de la mano y me llevaba corriendo por los pasillos. No supe ni en qué momento podía volver a mover las piernas. Corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual abrió una puerta secreta, entró y regresó después con un shihakusho y… ¡Mi zanpakuto!

Con ayuda de Kaiki me vestí de nuevo y até a Sode no Shirayuki a mi cintura. Se acercó a mí y desactivó el collar que suprimía mi reiatsu antes de que tuviéramos que seguir corriendo.

Me sorprendí de que lográramos llegar a la salida, pero allá habían un montón de guardias. No supe cómo ellos ni siquiera sabían que estábamos ahí. Parecían concentrados en otra cosa y solo necesité escuchar un desgarrador grito de dolor seguido de una explosión de reiatsu para saber qué ocurría y de quién se trataba.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, Kaiki me tomó de la mano y siguió corriendo. Yo intenté frenarla y le pregunté qué hacía, pero no insistí al ver que estaba pensando duramente en algo.

Pocos segundos más tarde de carrera sentí como si la oscuridad misma se cerniera sobre nosotras. Giré la cabeza para ver aparecer a Ichigo justo al lado nuestro. Zangetsu estaba levantado en el aire y el ataque iba dirigido directamente a mí…

El golpe nunca llegó. Cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos; que ni siquiera sabía que había cerrado, se me cortó la respiración al ver el cuerpo de Kaiki caer contra el suelo, la sangre brotando de una herida profusa que iba desde su hombro hacia su cintura. Intenté llamarla y que aguantara. Quería ayudarla aunque sea solo usando un kidou básico, pero… No podía pararme hacer eso o moriría yo también.

Retrocedí desenvainando mi zanpakuto cuando Ichigo dio un paso hacia mí. Podía sentir mis manos temblando y como algo de sudor empezaba a resbalar por mi frente. Aguantar ese reiatsu tan denso era ya de por sí un duro trabajo.

De repente capté algo por el rabillo del ojo. Un pétalo rosa. Un pétalo de sakura.

–Dispérsate…

Esa voz… ¿Hermano?

–Senbonsakura.

Miles de pétalos de sakura volaron hacía donde estaba Ichigo y también parte de ellos me estaban rodeando como si fuera un escudo. Escuché los pasos de alguien detrás de mí y giré la cabeza a la vez que mi hermano Byakuya se ponía delante de mí. Estaba muy impactada. ¿Me estaba protegiendo también? No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero… Yo que en ese entonces era una prisionera acusada de traición, ¿por qué lo hacía? Cuando se trata de Byakuya-nii sama a veces es mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas a lo que hace o deja de hacer.

–Ponte a salvo, Rukia –me dijo en su tono serio.

Yo… ¿Qué debería hacer?

–Le haré el menos daño posible –levanté la cabeza para mirarle y él me miraba de reojo– Siempre y cuando no me mate él primero –regresó la vista al frente y yo me retiré un poco hacia atrás.

Yo no quería. No podía dejar que mi hermano se arriesgara por mí, por algo que yo había causado. No me lo perdonaría si mi hermano muriera por algo en lo que él no tiene nada que ver.

La batalla seguía su curso y yo debía tomar una decisión y pronto.

Cuando vi como un poderoso Getsuga Tensho lograba atravesar la barrera de Senbonsakura, tomé con aún más fuerza mi zanpakuto y utilicé el shunpo para ponerme delante de mi hermano. Escuché sus replicas de que me apartara, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Liberé a mi zanpakuto y me puse en posición. Fuerte y con determinación miré a Ichigo a los ojos.

–Lo siento nii-sama… No estoy luchando por la Sociedad de Almas. Estoy luchando por nosotros.

Vi como todos los pétalos de Sakura desaparecían de la vista.

–Esta vez…

Nevaba…

–¡Yo lucharé por ti, Ichigo!

Esa... **Era mi determinación. **

* * *

No sé como habrá quedado después de tener que escribirlo 3 veces porque el Word me estaba fastidiando a base de bien y no me guardaba y encima se quedaba colgado…

P.D: Disculpen el error en el capítulo anterior del comando de Senbonsakura :P


	19. Where my heart belongs

Espero que les guste este capítulo, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero me cuesta escribir escenas de batalla y encima no me salió tan bien como quería… Si quieren pueden leer el extra que hice del capítulo 17 que se llama Falling inside the black, les recomiendo que lo chequeen.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Where my heart belongs**

Estaban cara a cara, intercambiando miradas. Rukia hizo el primer movimiento. Uso el shunpo y se colocó espalda con espalda tras Ichigo. Entonces murmuró:

—Sígueme si puedes.

Ichigo se giró e iba a golpear a Rukia con el brazo izquierdo, pero ella se alejó con el shunpo de nuevo.

Rukia se movió usando el paso instantáneo lo más rápido que podía. Necesitaba alejarse lo máximo posible del Seireitei para que Ichigo no causara daño a otros shinigami.

Sintió la energía del shinigami sustituto incrementarse de repente y los ojos de ella se abrieron de más al ver trazas de reiatsu negro pasar volando junto a ella.

Se detuvo en su carrera y saltó al suelo frenando y girándose al mismo tiempo con Sode no Shirayuki colocada frente a su cuerpo. En cuanto el reiatsu negro se dispersó pudo ver a Ichigo utilizando su Bankai. Sentía como si su poderosa energía espiritual tratara de envolverla y asfixiarla. Podía sentir incluso las ganas de asesinar en la energía que seguía suspendida en el aire.

Rukia tragó saliva e inmediatamente se preparó para usar su segunda danza, Hakuren, al ver como Ichigo reunía el reiatsu en la hoja de Tensa Zangetsu lo que significaba que probablemente lanzaría un Getsuga Tensho.

Ambos ataques impactaron y Rukia puso todo su esfuerzo en detenerlo. Lo logró y se quedó formada una figura de hielo que parecía una gigantesca ola. Rukia uso el shunpo y se subió a lo más alto para luego saltar por encima de Ichigo y gritar el encantamiento del Sokatsui.

Kuchiki no se esperaba que el ataque fuera a hacer impacto en su objetivo, pero lo que la dejó sorprendida fue que su kidou fue rechazado solo con el reiatsu de Ichigo. Rechinó los dientes y se apoyó contra las ramas de un árbol. Tendría que probar con un kidou de mayor nivel.

Mientras corría y esquivaba las estacadas como podía iba recitando un encantamiento doble. Cuando lo terminó, frenó en seco y estiró la mano hacia Ichigo.

—Bakudo 61, ¡Rikkujokoro! —Las seis barras de luz aprisionaron al peli naranjo, pero amenazaba con no tardar mucho tiempo en liberarse. —¡Hado 63, Soren Sokatsui! —El kidou hizo impacto y Rukia se mantuvo a una distancia considerable esperando a que la nube de humo se disipara. Saltó a un lado en cuando la hoja de Tensa Zangetsu apareció entre la polvareda. Al ver que Ichigo intentaría atacarla directamente, se preparó para utilizar la primera danza. Congeló el área en cuando el shinigami entró en su radio de alcance. Saltó hacia detrás y se quedó en guardia tomando pausadas bocanadas de aire. Sabía que no había acabado aún con él. Ella había dicho que lucharía, ¿pero cómo podría ayudar a Ichigo?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el ruido del hielo rompiéndose.

—Ahí viene...— Murmuró para sí misma al ver ondas de reiatsu negro escapando a través de las grietas que empezaban a formarse en el hielo.

Ambas espadas chocaron formando un sonoro ruido de impacto. Rukia logró detener sus estocadas, pero en cambio retrocedía debido ante la fuerza descomunal de sus golpes. La siguiente estocada no fue capaz de detenerla y la zanpakuto cortó profundamente en su hombro. Rukia se alejó lo más rápido posible emitiendo un quejido de dolor al mismo tiempo. Trató de recuperarse entre jadeos, sin embargo su oponente cargó de nuevo contra su persona y aunque ella logró bloquearlo con su propia espada, la fuerza la desequilibró y la hizo retroceder chocando con varios árboles hasta detenerse contra un tronco fuerte.

Una línea gruesa de sangre había empezado a correr desde una herida por encima de su ceja y se vio obligada a cerrar su ojo izquierdo. Maldijo en voz baja al sentir su cuerpo entumecido por el impacto.

Su shihakusho había quedado rasgado por muchas partes y tenía varios cortes que no eran graves aún así sangraban algo.

_—__Rukia-sama..._ —Llamó su zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki desde lo profundo de su mente. —_He logrado hacer un pequeño contacto con Tensa Zangetsu en el momento en el que choqué con él._

Rukia se mostró sorprendida y se levantó, apoyándose con una mano en el árbol y con el dorso con la que agarraba a su espada, se limpió la sangre que había sobre su ojo. _—__Parece que ellos no pueden con el instinto. Los están devorando lentamente..._ —Rukia pudo escuchar un leve deje de preocupación en el tono serio de Sode no Shirayuki. —_Incluso su hollow está luchando. Intenta volver a hacer contacto con su zanpakuto. Intentaré preguntarle a Tensa Zangetsu que podemos hacer para ayudar._

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño estando totalmente dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para traer a su Ichigo de vuelta.

Salió de entre los árboles y corrió para encontrarse al peli naranjo yendo directamente hacia a ella. La Kuchiki clavó los pies en el suelo con fuerza y con todo lo que pudo detuvo la zanpakuto de su oponente.

_—¡Aguanta ahí, Rukia-sama!_ —le pidió Sode no Shirayuki.

El suelo bajo los pies de Rukia empezaba a resquebrajarse por el poder con el que Ichigo la estaba presionando. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Rukia y cerró los ojos deseando que Sode no Shirayuki se diera prisa. No pudiendo aguantar más, bajó la espada dejando que ambas chocaran con el suelo y después se retiró hacia detrás.

_—Lo siento, parece que él no sabe qué podemos hacer…_—dijo Sode no Shirayuki con pesar.

Rukia soltó un bufido. Tendría que averiguarlo ella misma.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver como de repente el cuerpo del shinigami había empezado a actuar extraño. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando de repente una máscara de hollow empezó a formarse en su rostro y parecía estarle costando bastante tomar el control. ¿Qué estaría pasando en su mundo interno? Salió de su estupor cuando escuchó su nombre dicho con aquella voz conocida para ella aunque algo distorsionada.

—¡Escúchame Kuchiki Rukia! —Rukia aún se veía estupefacta, pero decidió que escucharía lo que tenía que decirle— ¡Ichigo está atrapado en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de su alma! —todo el cuerpo del shinigami se puso rígido por un momento y un brazo subía a contra fuerza a alcanzar la máscara en su cara. —¡Nosotros no podemos hacer nada para llegar ahí! —El hollow alejó el brazo y cayó de rodillas al suelo— ¡Sólo tú puedes!

Rukia avanzó un paso al observar como el hollow interno de Ichigo hacia todo lo posible para retener el instinto. ¿Solo ella podía? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma si ni siquiera las propias partes de él no pueden llegar? —¡No sé qué debo hacer!

—No puedo creer que yo vaya a decir esto… —incapaz de pararlo por más tiempo, la mano llegó hasta la máscara, intentando quitársela. —Deja que el corazón te guie… Eso es lo que lo que hacéis, ¿no?

Rukia se llevó una mano al pecho y miró ahí antes de levantar la vista de nuevo al escuchar un grito chirriante. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos y abrió la boca para murmurar. —Gracias…

—Tsché… Tan sólo vive, Rukia… —dijo con una sonrisa antes desaparecer con los restos de máscara que caían al suelo.

—Viviré… —volvió a ponerse en posición para luchar y miró a Ichigo con una determinación renovada— traeré a Ichigo de vuelta conmigo… —corrió hacia él y saltó. —¡Y volveremos juntos a casa!

Un potente sonido de choque resonó por todo el desolado lugar. Rukia estaba poniendo toda su fuerza y energía en la batalla. Aún así…

No fue suficiente.

Aún con su cuerpo en el aire, no le dio tiempo a esquivar aquel Getsuga Tensho que fue lanzado a bocajarro.

Ichigo se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la Kuchiki que yacía a varios metros lejos de él. Rukia tosió expulsando sangre en el proceso. Tenía una larga herida que cruzaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cintura en el lado derecho. Se llevó un brazo hacia la parte del corte que ocupada su estómago e intentó levantarse, sus rodillas fallándole en el intento. Vio un pie pararse cerca de ella y levantó la vista para mirar a aquellos ojos color carmín que casi parecían mirarla con odio.

Puso todo su esfuerzo en intentar levantarse otra vez cuando iba a atacarla de nuevo. El único movimiento que pudo hacer es levantar su zanpakuto y protegerse con ella solo para que esta se partiera al segundo impacto. Lo siguiente que sintió es aquel dolor punzante y ardiente en su vientre mientras su cuerpo era elevado en el aire y perdía lentamente la consciencia.

_—¿Dónde crees que está el corazón, Kuchiki?_

_—Kaien-dono…_ —murmuró en su cabeza. _—Mi corazón está…_ —levantó lentamente su brazo con doloroso esfuerzo hasta tener su rota zanpakuto a la altura del lado derecho del pecho de Ichigo. —Tercera danza… —un viento gélido se empezó a arremolinar alrededor de ambos. —_mi corazón está con este descerebrado_ —sonrió antes de levantar la cabeza. —…Shirafune.

La punta de la zanpakuto reapareció por la espalda del shinigami y su pecho empezó a congelarse lentamente. Rukia cerró los ojos y dejó que su corazón la guiara hacia el lugar en donde este estaba.

Sintió como si estuviera cayendo y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Enderezó su cuerpo y se paró de pie sobre suelo firme justo antes de estrellarse. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar… Ladeó la cabeza al ver que todo parecía estar al revés. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que realmente logró llegar al mundo interno de Ichigo. Se desequilibró cuando un gran temblor ocurrió bajo sus pies. Saltó hacia otro edificio cuando en el que estaba empezó a derrumbarse y entonces vio más allá. Todo se hundía.

Rukia se paró al borde del edificio y miró abajo para solo encontrarse con que no se veía más que oscuridad. Ni siquiera veía a la zanpakuto de Ichigo ni a su hollow.

_—Ichigo está atrapado en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de su alma_

La pelinegra tragó saliva a la vez que una ráfaga de aire removió su cabello salvajemente. ¿Ichigo estaba allá abajo? Emitió un quejido de dolor y miró a sus pies donde sintió la leve punzada. Su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Sin pensárselo más se lanzó hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

Ah... Espero que les haya gustado, no quedó tal y como me lo había imaginado pero no pude hacerlo mejor, discúlpenme.


	20. The last words

Se nota que el último capítulo fue malo. Ah… En fin, aquí el siguiente...

* * *

**Capítulo 19: The last words**

—**Maldito bastardo… ¡¿Por qué no mueres de una puta vez?! **—exclamó un iracundo hollow a la vez que atacaba con fiereza a su oponente.

—… Aunque lo venzamos, si Ichigo sigue atrapado dentro de él, todo se vendrá abajo —pensó Tensa Zangetsu. Trató de recuperar el aliento mientras el hollow contraatacaba contra Kuroichi.

Estaban más desesperados de lo que creían. Había ocurrido lo inimaginable, y es que el instinto se había fusionado por completo con el alma de Ichigo. No sabían qué era lo que podían hacer para separarlos.

De repente sucedió lo inesperado para ambos. El enemigo se quedó paralizado en el sitio por unos segundos los cuales el hollow aprovechó para atravesarle. ¿Por qué se distrajo tan de repente?

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron la figura de alguien cayendo. Sería posible que…

—¡Ahora es el momento! —gritó Tensa Zangetsu. Tenían que aprovecharse de que la aparición de Kuchiki allí lo había tomado por sorpresa.

**—¡Ya lo sé!** —sacó la zanpakuto de su abdomen y volvió a clavarla en su pecho. Eso debería de ser suficiente.

Kuroichi se retiró lejos de la espada y cayó por el borde de uno de los edificios. Ambos corrieron a mirar dónde había caído solo para encontrarse que había una infinita masa de oscuridad allá abajo. Todo temblaba y se resquebrajaba.

—Maldición… ¿Es demasiado… tarde? —Tensa Zangetsu cayó al suelo, rendido al cansancio y al dolor que le causaba que aquel mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo.

Era solo cuestión de minutos para que todo colapsara.

* * *

Hacía mucho frío y aún con los ojos abiertos no veía absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Ichigo allí? Sentía como si su piel se congelara poco a poco, sin embargo, lo ignoró lo más que pudo y siguió nadando más profundo.

—¡Ichigo! —llamó, esperando recibir algún tipo de respuesta que la ayudara en su camino. Su voz solo parecía llegar muy lejos, sin resonar en ninguna parte, su nombre se perdió en el infinito. ¿Qué haría si no le encontraba? Si no se daba prisa se le acabaría el tiempo allí. Si miraba a sus pies ya podía ver como estos empezaban a verse transparentes. Ella siguió llamándolo una y otra vez, mientras seguía adentrándose más y más. Su shihakusho empezó a desaparecer transformándose en pequeñas partículas espirituales flotantes.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver un tenue brillo de luz. Se acercó todo lo que pudo, sintiendo ya que apenas tenía movimiento en sus piernas. Estiró los brazos, intentando llegar más rápido hacia la luz. A medida que se acercaba reconoció un tono anaranjado entre el blanco brillo. Llegó un momento en que pudo verlo completo. Tenía sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho, los brazos rodeándolas y su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

—¡ICHIGO! —Ojos color café se alzaron para mirarla con una clara sorpresa. Rukia estiró todo su cuerpo y le tendió la mano lo más cerca que pudo. Ya apenas le quedaba tiempo. —¡Coge mi mano! ¡Vamos!

Mientras ella luchaba por tomar su mano, él parecía dudar de tomarla, pero finalmente la cogió y Rukia tiró de él con toda su fuerza, sacándolos de allí.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento después de aterrizar sobre un edificio aún estable. Rukia se separó unos centímetros y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento. Rukia no necesitaba de palabras para saber que él quería pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había pasado.

Ella quiso decirle algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, regresó a la consciencia de su cuerpo. Sintió de nuevo el dolor recorrerle cada rincón. La zanpakuto clavada en su abdomen fue retirada hacia atrás y ella al mismo tiempo, retiró a Sode no Shirayuki del pecho del shinigami antes de que lo congelara por completo. Rukia cayó, incapaz de mantenerse más en pie. Sus piernas temblaban y todo su cuerpo lo hizo al caer sobre la nieve. Cierto, había olvidado que había empezado a nevar.

Su vista estaba borrosa, aún así vio como Ichigo caía también sobre la nieve. Su consciencia empezaba a sentirse algo lejana, pero se decía a si misma que no se dejara dormir, si alguien no venía a por ellos, podrían morir congelados. Aunque sino congelados, sería por pérdida de sangre.

¿Acaso así acabaría todo después de tantas cosas que habían pasado?

Rukia sintió sus párpados pesados y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta quedar solamente medio abiertos. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos al ver como una mata de cabello naranja se movía sobre la nieve…

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

Todo mi cuerpo dolía. Hacía frío, tanto que llegaba al punto de quemarme en la piel. Pero, nada de eso me dolía más de lo que dolía mi alma. Había herido a Rukia hasta el punto en que su vida estaba en riesgo. Mi garganta y mi pecho se contraían dolorosamente cuando pensaba en ello.

Tenía que levantarme y ayudarla. ¿Tan difícil era hacer eso? ¡Maldita sea! Mi cuerpo permanecía sin responder, apenas podía moverme, respirar ya era incluso un trabajo arduo. El aire frío no ayudaba nada, sentía mi pecho arder a causa de este.

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Rukia. Seguía sin ver demasiado bien, sin embargo desde donde yo estaba, ella permanecía totalmente inmóvil y todas las alarmas dentro de mí sonaron. Cuando la escuché toser y gruñir me sentí un poco aliviado mas solo fue por un breve instante. Cada vez mi cuerpo se sentía más débil ante la pérdida de sangre y el frío.

_Aún no puedo morir_, me dije. _Aún no se lo he dicho. _

Tomé toda mi fuerza de voluntad y moví las piernas, impulsándome todo lo que pude. Estiré los brazos, ayudándome con ellos a moverme también. Todo mi ser parecía estar retorciéndose de dolor ante el esfuerzo, pero no me importó lo más mínimo. Nada me iba impedir lo que iba a hacer, no podía irme sin ello.

Abrí la boca para decir el nombre de Rukia, solo para recordar que de mi garganta no salían nada más que sonido roncos. ¡Joder!

No podía más. Ya era físicamente imposible. No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Dolía demasiado como para hacerlo.

_Tengo que decírselo. Tengo que decírselo. No importa qué… _

Estaba tan desesperado y a la vez tan exhausto. La oscuridad cayendo a mí alrededor empezaba a ganarme la partida. ¡Pero no podía caer inconsciente aún!

Estiré el brazo en un último esfuerzo y lo puse lo más cerca que pude para que Rukia pudiera mirar. La vi como movía sus ojos de mí hacia mi mano cuando empecé a mover el dedo sobre la nieve. Mierda, temblaba tanto que no sabía si entendería lo que estaba poniendo.

Mientras escribía sentí ese picor inconfundible en los extremos de mis ojos al igual que una fuerte constricción en mi garganta. De hecho no tardé demasiado en notar como las lágrimas se notaban cálidas cuando resbalaron por mis mejillas.

El último kanji quedó incompleto, mi mano demasiado temblorosa y paralizada como para acabarlo, pero, al juzgar por la mirada de Rukia, deduje que lo había entendido.

Ella también estaba llorando, su nariz ligeramente arrugada mientras se mordía su ya herido labio inferior. Estiró su mano, la cual se posó sobre la mía. Incluso aún si estaba helada tanto como la mía, se sentía como si el toque fuera caliente y confortable.

Murmuró algo ininteligible, que me sonó como algo de "idiota" antes de aferrarse a mi mano con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Sinceramente, deseaba que el final no estuviera allí, y aún así… Parecía que la muerte me estaba mirando directamente.

Ese ligero temor se esfumó con las últimas palabras que escuché salir de los labios de Rukia:

—Y-yo… yo ta-también te amo…

Antes de cerrar los ojos; tal vez para siempre, la vi sonreír, una sonrisa cálida y hermosa que no quería dejar nunca de ver.

* * *

Maldición, deben de odiarme. Tírenme tomates o piñas si quieren, me los merezco. Yo me emocioné escribiéndola (encima con la canción que estaba escuchando…), pero no sé por qué tengo esa ligera sensación de que a ustedes les parecerá malísimo. No me lo quito de encima…


	21. NOTA

NOTA IMPORTANTE

Este fic no ha terminado! Le quedan capitulos, sí, pero debido a la falta de tiempo y al pequeño bloqueo que tuve estoy teniendo este terrible retraso. Por favor no abandonen esta historia, intentaré tener la actualización lo más pronto posible. Siento haberlos dejado con ese final de capítulo trágico :3


	22. Death it's not the end

—_Dame esa katana, shinigami._

—_No me llamo shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia. _

—_Yo soy… Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

¿Por qué todo había acabado así…?

* * *

—_Rukia… ¿Estás ahí? Déjame ser shinigami por un poco más. Quiero hacerme más y más fuerte para poder proteger a todos aquellos a quienes persiguen los hollow. ¡Más fuerte aún para poder derrotarlo! Sino… No podré volver a mirar a mi madre a la cara. _

—_Ichigo…_

* * *

¿Por qué…?

* * *

—_¡Oi Rukia! ¡Mírame! _

_ —¡No te muevas! Si te mueves un solo paso, si tratas de seguirme… Yo jamás te lo perdonaré._

* * *

Aquel lazo…

* * *

—_Nunca te cansas de repetir eso de que no debo salvarte o que debo irme a casa. Te lo dije, ¿no? Tu opinión será totalmente ignorada. Vine a salvarte, Rukia._

—_No te lo voy a agradecer. Idiota…_

—_Como sea._

* * *

…que con el tiempo se fue haciendo más estrecho…

* * *

—_Si estás en dificultades yo te ayudaré. Si no puedes luchar, yo lucharé en tu lugar. Si estás sufriendo, yo te reconfortaré. ¡Nosotros… somos amigos!_

* * *

…cada vez más y más…

* * *

—_Rukia. Quiero protegerte. Tú detienes la lluvia. Calmas el dolor en mi alma. Por eso yo… Cada vez que haga falta, estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mí para ello. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que no puedo caminar en un mundo donde no estás tú. _

—_¿Ichigo? Yo también quiero estar contigo._

* * *

…hasta ser irrompible…

* * *

—"_Te amo"_

—_Y-yo… yo ta-también te amo…_

* * *

Estaba siendo quemado por las llamas de la muerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Death it's not the end**

Era otro día más, un ordinario y largo día. La adolescente pelirroja suspiró mientras sacaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su piso. Estaba muy preocupada. Aún no había ninguna noticia y eso le bajaba los ánimos. Incluso si trataba de mantenerse alegre como siempre, no podía…

Entró en su departamento y soltó su bolso en la pared junto a la puerta. No tenía ganas de colocarlo en su sitio. Se sentía tan desganada…

Más tarde, tocaron a su puerta y acudió a abrirla ya sabiendo que eran sus amigos Uryu, Sado y Renji. Se sentaron los tres juntos adentro y Orihime estuvo mientras preparando té para todos.

Conversaron de cosas sin importancia simplemente para distraerse hasta que un extraño sentimiento invadió el cuerpo de Inoue.

Hacía frío. La nieve cubría todo: el suelo, los arboles, los edificios. Pero, en ese entonces se sintió más fría que nunca. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par, no queriendo creer en esa sensación que la embargaba. Enseguida sus otros tres amigos que estaban con ella notaron su cambio de expresión y la miraron preocupados.

—No… No puede ser —mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. No era posible, ¡no! Kuchiki y Kurosaki no podían… Su reiatsu…

No sabía si era porque los había curado en varias ocasiones, pero podía sentir el reiatsu de ambos con ella estuvieran donde quiera estuvieran. Pero tenía esa sensación… La misma que cuando Ulquiorra mató a Ichigo cuando luchaban por encima de la cúpula de Las Noches. Lágrimas de tristeza empezaron a hacer su camino por sus mejillas.

—¿Inoue-san? ¿Qué pasa? —Ishida se levantó del sitio, preocupado por su amiga. Se agachó a su lado y puso una mano en su espalda intentando tranquilizarla para que contestara.

—Ishida-kun… —giró un poco la cabeza para mirar al Quincy con ojos cristalinos y mejillas sonrojadas. —Ellos… No…

—Inoue… —murmuró Sado no imaginándose qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, pero al igual que ella tenía una extraña sensación de que algo le faltaba de repente.

Orihime abrazó a Uryu y comenzó a llorar más fuerte en su hombro. Quería pensar que estaba equivocada, que solo se lo estaba imaginando por estar tanto tiempo alejado de ellos, mas… No era así.

* * *

—Maldita sea… ¿Dónde están? No siento apenas su reiatsu… —murmuró para sí misma una mujer morena que corría velozmente a traves del bosque.

—Yoruichi —un estoico y serio shinigami se le une siguiéndola de cerca. La mujer esboza una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la voz del noble Kuchiki. —Están en esta dirección —dice mirando hacia el suelo donde claramente se veían manchas de sangre en la nieve. Yoruichi asiente y acelera usando el shunpo. Byakuya la sigue lo más rápido que puede también.

—¡Ahí! —exclama Yoruichi bajando de los árboles y corriendo a una velocidad normal los pocos metros que le quedan. Byakuya aparece a su lado.

Observan con desconcierto a ambos shinigami tendidos casi inertes sobre la nieve. Byakuya aún sin cambiar su expresión un ápice, se agacha frente al cuerpo de su hermana y pone su dedo corazón e índice en su cuello para comprobar su pulso. Le da una mirada rápida a Yoruichi quien suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio entendiendo la señal antes de comprobar el estado del otro shinigami. Apenas también, pero vive.

—No sobrevivirán si no nos damos prisa y los sacamos de aquí —dijo la de ojos dorados a la vez que cargaba al shinigami sustituto en sus brazos. Byakuya asiente hace lo mismo con su hermana.

Ambos se marchan rápidamente de allí. Ya el noble había hablado con Unohana quien había aceptado a alojarlos si estaban heridos. Y eso era bueno, porque no aguantarían en un viaje hacia Karakura.

Entraron a velocidad vertiginosa en el Seireitei y se dirigieron directamente; y siendo lo más discretos que podían, hacia el cuarto escuadrón.

* * *

—¡Rápido! ¡Preparen dos camas en la habitación de cuidados intensivos! —dijo Unohana con urgencia pero sin levantar mucho la voz al ver a los recién llegados.

—¡Capitana Unohana! —llamó un oficial apareciendo por el pasillo poco después. —¡Ya están listas!

—Síganme, deprisa —Yoruichi y Byakuya asintieron y siguieron a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón caminando a paso rápido.

Byakuya bajó la cabeza al escuchar una tos proveniente de la chica en sus brazos. Bajó la cabeza para mirarla pero sin detener el paso. Sus párpados se levantaron un poco y sus ojos miraron en la dirección de los de Byakuya.

—Her...herma...hermano... —murmuró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca de dolor.

En eso llegaron hasta la habitación en donde depositaron a ambos suavemente en las camas.

—Quiero a todos los oficiales de rango alto disponibles en esta sala lo antes posible— ordenó Retsu al oficial que los había acompañado, este asintió y se marchó ràpidamente de allí.

Byakuya y Yoruichi salieron afuera no queriendo interrumpir a la mujer en su trabajo. Unos minutos más tarde llegó la teniente Isane, dos oficiales y Hanatarou entrando rápidamente en la habitación.

—Byakuya—llamó Yoruichi mirándolo seriamente. —¿No deberías avisar a Abarai? En Karakura están todos muy preocupados.

El noble asintió y usando el shunpo desapareció para marcharse a enviar un mensaje a su tentiente en el mundo humano.

—¡Yoruichi-san! —exclamó Hanatarou abriendo la puerta de la habitación. —Tiene que entrar, por favor.

La morena asintió y entró detrás del chico que se veía apurado y preocupado. Yoruichi dedujo que algo no iba bien. El interior de la habitación parecía un caos. Unohana dando órdenes de traer y llevar cosas de un lado a otro. En cuando la mujer de la trenza la vio, le pidió que se acercara a su posición. Estaba parada entre ambas camas con su tentiente al lado tomando un montón de apuntes.

Unohana suspiró y volteó primero hacia Rukia. Los dos oficiales estaban vendando cuidadosamente sus heridas y curándolas al método tradicional.

—No podemos utilizar kidou —explicó Unohana agachando la cabeza y suspirando. —Hay reiatsu contaminado en sus heridas más graves que nos impide curarlas con kidou hasta que no se desvanezca.

—¿Reiatsu contaminado? —preguntó Yoruichi extrañada.

—Sí. Por culpa del _Blood Instinct_ el reiatsu de Kurosaki-san está contaminado. El capitán Kurotsuchi lo está analizando aún. Tendrá una recuperación lenta, pero es seguro que sobrevivirá. —Yoruichi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír eso último.

—Eso es un ali- —su frase se vio interrumpida cuando Hanatarou llamó a su capitana. Ambas miraron hacia el chico.

—Las heridas de Ichigo tampoco se pueden curar con kidou...

—¿El reiatsu contaminado? —Hanatarou niega con la cabeza.

—Es algo peor que eso. No tiene posible curación...

—Entiendo. —dijo Unohana muy a su pesar.

—¿Unohana?

—Verá Yoruichi... Ichigo-san es como un plato ahora mismo.

—¿Un plato...?

Retsu asiente. —Una vez roto en muy pequeños pedazos ya no tiene arreglo. Así está su alma. Su alma está como ese plato. Destrozada. No sé cómo ha pasado, si ha sido por algo interno o por todo lo que han pasado pero... No es bueno.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no sobrevivirá?

—No lo sé. Solo podemos rezar para que su voluntad de vivir sea muy fuerte. La de ambos —dijo volteando a mirar también a la Kuchiki.

—¡Capitana! —avisó Isane mientras chequeaba las máquinas.

—¡Yoruichi-san! ¡Avise al capitán Kuchiki y que le diga a Abarai que regrese con Inoue Orihime!

La morena asintió con mirada alarmada y preocupada y se marchó de allí a la velocidad del rayo.

* * *

Todos estaban tomando el té en silencio. Orihime seguía con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Uryu. Sollozando de vez en cuando después del largo llanto. En ese momento el celular de Renji sonó y lo sacó fuera de su shihakusho para mirar el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

—¿Abarai? —cuestionó Ishida sintiendo un pequeño rayo de esperanza de repente.

—Es mi capitán —respondió abriendo el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par nada más leer las primeras palabras y de repente se levantó del sitio aún con la misma expresión de sorpresa. —Ichigo y Rukia están en el cuarto escuadrón...

Todos los demás se levantaron alegres ante la noticia pero al ver que la expresión del pelirrojo no cambiaba se les borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Inoue-san, sé que esto es repentino, pero debes venir inmediatamente conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas..

La pelirroja asintió decidida y corrió rápidamente junto a Renji a través del Senkai.

Uryu y Chad no pudieron hacer nada más que quedarse y esperar a tener mejores noticias.

* * *

—¿Byakuya-san te dijo algo más? —preguntó Orihime sonando muy preocupada. Ambos corrían por el Dangai hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

Renji asintió y suspiró antes de hablar —Ichigo está sufriendo un colapso espiritual.

Inoue tragó saliva. No sabía qué era eso, pero no le sonaba agradable.

—No es la primera vez que escucho sobre ello. Igual que un cuerpo humano, un cuerpo espiritual tiene límites de resistencia. Es cierto que nosotros los shinigamis podemos tal vez aguantar el doble que un humano, pero lo tenemos igualmente. —explicó mientras miraba un poco de reojo a Orihime antes de volver la vista hacia la mariposa infernal. —El interior de un alma se puede romper, lo que nosotros veríamos como la caída de nuestro mundo interno, el núcleo de nuestra alma donde nuestras zanpakutos residen.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Sí. Algo ha pasado en su mundo interno y está muriendo a causa de ello. Es por eso que te han llamado. Tu habilidad podría salvarlo.

Orihime frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¡Ella lo ayudaría! Pero, de repente se dio cuenta de que había una problema... —¿Cómo lo haré?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Renji volteando mirando hacia atrás para mirarla.

—No puedo devolver algo a la normalidad si no tengo una imagen de lo que quiero reparar... ¿Cómo lo hago si no sé cómo es el mundo interno de Kurosaki-kun...?

La cara de Renji se puso pálida.

Tenían un gran problema.

* * *

Están vivos! Por ahora e.e ¡Sigue la tensión! Creo que nada de lo que viene se lo van a esperar 8D Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, pero este capítulo lo escribí por el celular mientras iba en el autobús de mi casa al instituto y viceversa porque una vez llego aquí ya no tengo tiempo de nada u.u

Estoy muy decepcionada. No con este fic, sino con otro que logré terminar recientemente. Me esfuerzo en buscar un tiempo para escribir que ni siquiera tengo y ni podrían al menos decirme: pues mira, no me gustó este final...  
¡Y ya está! ¡Lo puedo cambiar no me voy a enfadar porque me digan que no gusta! Pero sinceramente si no hay lectores no hay historia las cosas así, sé que da pereza dejar reviews en ocasiones pero por favor... Es lo único que me anima a seguir escribiendo ahora mismo u.u


	23. Bonds

Orihime entró corriendo en la habitación donde ambos shinigamis estaban siendo atendidos como buenamente se podía.

Unohana le agradeció al teniente Abarai de haber llevado a Inoue hasta allí, lo había logrado a tiempo, aún podían salvarlos.

**Capítulo 21: Our bonds are so strong that they'll never break**

Orihime había invocado su escudo sobre ambos shinigami y se esforzaba por curar sus heridas, logrando sobre todo curar las de la Kuchiki poco a poco, logrando retirar el reiatsu contaminado gracias a su poder.

Solo faltaba… Reparar el centro del alma de Ichigo, lo que vendría a ser su mundo interno. En este solo quedaban cimientos derruidos y hundidos en un enorme mar de agua teñida de rojo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y curvó los labios en una mueca de incomodidad, ¿cómo sería el mundo interno de Kurosaki? ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo?

Renji trató de hacer contacto con su zanpakuto, Zabimaru. Se preguntó si cuando había hecho contacto con Zangetsu podía saber de algún modo, cómo era el mundo en el que este habitaba. Por desgracia Zabimaru no tuvo respuesta a eso. Era casi imposible entrar en el interior del alma de otro shinigami.

—Es imposible… No lograremos saber cómo es su mundo interno —suspiró el pelirrojo agachando la cabeza y cerrando sus manos en un fuerte puño.

Se formó un incómodo silencio seguido de un sollozo proveniente de Orihime. ¿De verdad… Iban a perder a su amigo para siempre?

—Yo… —todos miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par a mirar a la que había hablado con voz rasposa. —Sé cómo es…

—¡Rukia! —exclamó Renji yendo a pararse al lado de ella.

—Inoue… Salva a Ichigo, por favor… —le rogó en un susurro, —tú…eres la única que puedes hacerlo ahora.

Orihime parpadeó, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y recorriendo sus mejillas. Asintió, mostrando una mirada de determinación y usó el dorso de su mano para limpiar su rostro. Rukia habló el oído de Renji, ya que le provocaba de dolor forzar su voz más alta y el teniente le decía a Orihime lo que debía hacer. Debía imaginar un amplio mundo infinito, un mundo lleno de altos rascacielos y estos estaban invertidos. Pocos segundos después Rukia volvió a caer inconsciente mientras Renji sujetaba su mano.

La joven se hizo una idea mental y cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño en concentración, tratando de llevar sus poderes a lo más profundo del alma del shinigami sustituto, intentando reparar todo el daño. Esperaba poder conseguirlo…

* * *

Aquello no era bueno. Shigure, el que tanto caos había tratado de causar en la Sociedad de Almas utilizando a Kurosaki Ichigo… Había huido al humano, a Karakura. El capitán Yamamoto invocó a todos los capitanes a una reunión de emergencia excepto a la Capitana Unohana quién debía permanecer en su escuadrón tratando a los heridos y el Capitán Kurotsuchi quién seguía sumergido en su investigación.

Tenían que evitar que el shinigami sustituto saliera de la Sociedad de Almas y debían atrapar a ese shinigami traidor antes de que hiciera algún desastre en el pueblo de Karakura. Sentenció que aquellos shinigami que acudieron a Karakura ante el problema de los Arrancar con Aizen, fueran enviados a Karakura a buscar al criminal.

El capitán Hitsugaya frunció el ceño, mentalizándose de que debía atrapar a ese hombre vivo o muerto. Solo había algo que todos perdían de vista y que no eran capaces de averiguar.

¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Shigure?

* * *

—I…go…

Escuchaba una voz, una que sonaba lejana a sus oídos. Trató de abrir los ojos pero sus párpados parecían pesar más de lo normal. Trató de hablar, pero no tenía voz. Intentó levantar sus brazos, sin embargo estos parecían estar pegados al suelo con cemento. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba que había ocurrido para que estuviera inconsciente.

—Ichi... —la escuchaba cada vez más nítida. ¿Quién lo llamaba? La voz le resultaba familiar…

—¡Ichigo! —sí, estaba recobrando los sentidos. Pudo abrir los ojos finalmente, poco a poco, parpadeando varias veces antes de lograr enfocar su vista en la persona que lo llamaba. Se encontró observado por unos ojos dorados y cara pálida.

—Tú… —murmuró y tosió antes de tragar saliva para humedecer un poco su seca garganta.

—Menos mal, sigues vivo —suspiró el hollow esbozando una de sus sonrisas de superioridad.

—¿L-lo estoy? —miró a su alrededor solo viendo un infinito cielo azul.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido. Los edificios se repararon, ya no se está destruyendo todo. Algo me dice que es cosa de esa mujer… —se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, observando como otro rasca cielo se alzaba en el aire, —ah sí, Inoue se llamaba.

Estaba vivo. Gracias a Inoue, menos mal. ¿Estaría Rukia bien? Rukia…

—¡Rukia!

El hollow se sobresaltó y miró a Ichigo sorprendido. Se volvió a arrodillar a su lado cuando este trató de levantarse. Intentó explicarle que se quedara tumbado hasta que su alma se recuperara del todo.

—Ella seguro que está bien —habló en un tono calmado que sorprendió al peli naranjo. —Me prometió que sobreviviría.

Ichigo sonrió y volvió a recostarse. Suspiró de alivio antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia. Estaba feliz de oír eso.

El hollow se quedó unos segundos mirando a su rey antes de levantarse y desaparecer para buscar a Tensa Zangetsu. ¿Estaría bien?

* * *

Isane y Hanataro revisaban todas las máquinas y suspiraron sonriendo cuando al fin todas las constantes de ambos shinigami regresaron a la normalidad.

Advirtieron que puede que tardaran varios días en despertar, pero que estaban fuera de peligro.

Orihime se echó a llorar de felicidad y por una vez en mucho tiempo… Se sentía muy agradecida de tener aquellos poderes y ser capaz de ayudar a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitaban.

Renji también sentía querer echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo y sonrió en su lugar. Tenía que avisar a todos que ambos estaban vivos y sobrevivirían.

Era de noche en el Seireitei. Algunos shinigami preparaban sus cosas para marcharse a Karakura mientras otros como Retsu se tomaban un merecido descanso tomando té a las afueras del escuadrón. Isane apareció allí y se sentó en silencio junto a su capitana. Quería hablar de algo con Unohana, pero era un poco tímida y eso le costaba. Retsu sonrió y sin mirar a la alta shinigami le pidió que hablara sin miedo, esta sonrió nerviosa y asintió.

—Es increíble que hayan sobrevivido, los dos —sonrió, esta vez contenta, mirando a la brillante luna. Aquella noche parecía brillar más que otras.

—¿Sabes por qué lo han logrado? —preguntó Unohana en un tono calmado y suave.

Isane la miró, confusa y respondió:

—Porque Inoue-san los curó, ¿no?

—No solo eso Isane —sonrió Retsu también levantando la cabeza para mirar a la luna, —ambos tienen un lazo tan fuerte, que ni siquiera la muerte lo puede romper. Incluso si alguno de ellos hubiera perecido, algún día, tal vez en otra vida hubiera vuelto a encontrarte.

Eso era un poco confuso, sin embargo la teniente había logrado entender lo que su capitana quería decir.

Esos dos eran afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

Corto, lo sé, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer con mi motivación perdida y el poco tiempo que tengo.


End file.
